


Winter's Embrace

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Naruto, the son of Apollo, had everything he could ever want. He had a loving family, magic, and immortality. Well he thought he had everything he wanted, until he visited the Underworld. That's when he saw HIM. Hades's son, Sasuke, the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. Too bad that Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill him, but he had never been afraid of a challenge.





	1. Not Just Myths

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a YAOI story. That means a male x male romantic pairing. It is also based on Greek Mythology. I have tried to keep the Greek Myths fairly accurate in this story, but there are many different versions of the same myth and I have taken some liberties with them for the sake of the plot. If either of those things offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope that you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated. 
> 
> Story Notation: This is also my first time posting on this site, but not my first time writing fanfiction. This is a revision of one of my older stories. If you're interested, please check out my profile for further details.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fan fictions.

_Myths. Legends. Fairytales. Stories._ These were just some of the things that Naruto was used to being called by humans in the modern era. There was a time, when many humans worshipped the Olympians. Sometimes by their Greek names and later on by their Roman ones. That time had long since passed now. Their number of followers had drastically decreased over the years. Still they pressed on. Naruto didn't mind. It was easier to walk amongst mortals now more than ever and the blonde quite enjoyed doing so.

Perhaps his "sunny personality" shouldn't be much of a surprise though. "Son, would you mind doing me a small favor?" He got it from his father. Apollo.

Yes, THAT Apollo. The Greek God of the Sun. Though he often went by the name Minato these days and there was so much more to his father than just his Sun affiliation. He was also the Greek God of Music, Medicine, and Truth. Not to mention, he was a pretty kick ass archer too boot!

"Sure! No problem! What do you need?" Most people would have asked what Minato wanted before agreeing, but not Naruto. He adored his father and well, he was kinda bored anyway. Immorality did have its perks, but it also had its downsides. Boredom being one of them.

Minato pauses and the younger blonde raises an eyebrow in response. What could possibly make a Greek God hesitate? " Thank you. Normally, I would ask Hermes to do it, but it seems he's too smitten with some Nymph to return my calls. I need you to deliver a message to one of the other Gods. " Minato chuckles.

Well that explained it. His father was humoring Hermes'. The Nymph in question must have really been something special to distract the normally very professional Messenger of the Gods

"Yeah. I can do that." Naruto nods in agreement. He didn't mind helping Hermes' out and his dad was probably too busy to play Olympic Version of Postman. "Who is the message for and what do I need to tell them?"

"Hades." That took the wind right out of the younger Sun Deity's sails almost immediately. Hades?! Was his father out of his mind?!

It wasn't that Hades was evil. Not exactly, it was just that he was very gloomy whenever it wasn't winter. Unlike most Olympic Gods, he was completely in love with his wife Persephone.

Naruto was just to going to overlook the fact that Hades had kidnapped his bride and tricked her into living in the Underworld part-time. A faithful spouse was a very rare thing when it came to the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Most of the year, Persephone spent on Olympus or in the Mortal Realm with mother Demeter.

The younger blonde was pretty sure that he was looking at his father he had suddenly turned into a hydra or something, but who could blame him? "Do I have to? I mean he's alright, when Persephone is around. He's so well you know, grumpy when his wife is up topside though?" Everyone knew what Hades was like without the Goddess of Spring by his side.

Yeah. The God of the Underworld, he was married to the Goddess of Spring. Talk about a case of opposites attracting, right? "Naruto, I'm sure that you can handle Hades' less than warm demeanor for the five minutes necessary to give him the message." Naruto still couldn't wrap his mind around _that_ match. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty, had a strange sense of humor sometimes!

From what Naruto had gathered, it had been Love at First Sight. Well at least for Hades. He wasn't so sure about Persephone. Anyway, the Greek God had kidnapped the beautiful Goddess to the Underworld.

To say the least, Demeter hadn't been pleased. "Well, yeah. That doesn't mean that I want too though." Naruto sighs as he continues thinking about the Tale of Hades and Persephone. Demeter was the Goddess of the Harvest and Persephone's mother. Her grief caused her to neglect all the crops and a great famine soon griped all the land. The likes of which had never been seen before (and hopefully, would never be seen again).

"Naruto, all I want you to do is tell the man that we're going to have the Gathering in the Underworld this year." Minato sighs, but Naruto was only partially listening.

Naturally, Zeus had tried to intervene. He was the King of the Gods and the God of the Sky. He also happened to be Hades' brother. Unfortunately or fortunately…depending on how one looked at it, Zeus arrived just a little too late.

There was a rule in the Underworld. You must never eat there. She had eaten a few seeds from a fruit. But only the seeds and not all of them. So she only had to stay in the Underworld for part of the year. That part became winter.

The Gathering, right. That was coming up pretty soon. "Alright. That's not too bad." He could be in and out before his father was even done pulling his chariot!

"That's right. I really am sorry to spring this on you." Minato did indeed sound apologetic. "But I didn't really have any other choice. The Sun needs to rise at a certain time every day and I just can't get there and back fast enough." With that, the Sun God teleports off and Naruto sighs as he heads to the Underworld.

* * *

A few minutes later, the normally bubbly blonde was feeling far from bubbly. Crossing the River Styx was far from a pleasant experience. Every single time that he made the mistake of looking down, he could see souls crying out for help.

He wanted to help them, but Naruto knew better than to interfere with another God's Domain, especially one as powerful as Hades'. These poor souls must not have been able to pay the toll owed to the ferrymen (or ferrywomen). That or they had been denied entrance into the Elysian Fields for one reason another. (The Greek version of paradise in the afterlife).

After what seemed like an eternity, his boat finally docked. "Finally, that was getting way too depressing." His joy didn't last for long though.

Almost as soon as his foot touched the ground, Naruto felt himself thrown back by an icy blast of wind. That was his first clue that something had gone very wrong. The Underworld's weather almost never changed. That wind wasn't natural.

Which could only mean one thing. "Who are you? You aren't dead. I don't recognize your aura either." Another supernatural being had done it. A supernatural being who was now demanding answers from Naruto.

"I'm Naruto, son of Apollo." That ought to teach the man some respect. Usually, dropping his father's name was all it took to get some respect. "Who are you?" Hey, he wasn't the only one who could demand names!

It was more bark than bite though. The blonde couldn't actually be angry at the other deity. Surely, he had to be a deity. Only someone who was divine could have a voice like that.

The other man's voice was so mesmerizing. It felt like a silken caress to his ears. Had it not been a male voice, he would have wondered if he had stumbled upon a Siren.

"Why have you entered Hades' Domain?" Apparently, his answer had been at least somewhat satisfactory to the other being. "Son of Apollo." Well at least he was now addressing him with some respect, anyway.

Still that wasn't enough. The blonde wanted to get a look at the owner of that beautiful voice. He frowns. Whoever he was, he was wearing a large black cloak with a hood covering his face. It was so damn frustrating!

All that Naruto could tell about the other being was that he was undeniably male. The broad shoulders underneath his cloak said that much. That and he was tall. About the same height as Naruto.

Oh and one more thing. "My father wanted me to rely a message to Hades because Hermes' is _occupied_ elsewhere." His skin was as luminous as the moon and looked like the finest ivory that the Sun Deity had ever seen. "Now, that I've told you who I am…I expect the same courtesy!" Damn straight. Beautiful voice and skin or not, Naruto wasn't going to let anyone boss him around that easily!

"I'm Sasuke." Oh by all that was sacred, even his name was sexy. Naruto liked the way it rolled off the other man's tongue, but his name was unfamiliar. "Not that my name should be of any concern to you." He had never heard of another Deity by that name. Perhaps, he was a minor God?

Though his answer was just as icy as the wind that Sasuke had sent at him. Why was he so damn _frigid_? And for that matter, why was he taking such pains to cover up so much. Something about the entire situation just felt _off._

_His mother would have called Naruto handsome_ , Sasuke thinks to himself. With eyes bluer sky and hair that was more brilliant than gold, it wasn't hard to see why. The youth's skin was had a subtle bronze tint to it. It was as if it had been kissed by the Sun and because Sasuke knew who the other youth's father was, the Winter God wasn't just being poetic when he said that. There was a very real possibility that the Sun _had_ actually kissed the other God's skin and turned it that alluring color.

"Alright, Sasuke. I know you can throw icy wind at people. So what's your affinity? Are you a Wind God?" Sasuke smirks at that assumption. It wasn't a bad one, but he could do so much more than control the wind.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He was certainly pleasing to look at, despite his strange clothes. Though he wasn't entirely certain what was going on behind those beautiful eyes of his.

He looked like he was ready to go "clubbing" as humans called it. Naruto was wearing an orange, long sleeved shirt and black jeans. "Why would I tell you that?" Orange was not usually a color that Sasuke found particularly erotic, but for some reason it flattered this Son of Apollo, rather well. Despite the fact that Sasuke found most modern human fashion to be rather repulsive.

"Because, I asked!" The Sun Deity was obviously growing frustrated by his questioning him. Good. He was the one that came into the Underworld and was acting as though he belonged there. This wasn't Naruto's Domain. This was Hades' Realm.

Sasuke rolls his eyes in response. The other immortal was likely very used to getting what he wanted. Either because of his pedigree or because of his looks. "That's not a good enough reason. What message did you have for Hades'? I'll deliver it for you." The sooner that he got out of there the better. Naruto was far too fascinating to him. Him staying here was dangerous.

"The Gathering is being held in the Underworld this year. That's what I'm supposed to tell him." Well that was simple enough. Sasuke could tell his father that much with ease.

He turns to go, after reassuring Naruto that he would deliver the message. The blonde apparently had other ideas though. He reaches out and grabs onto Sasuke's hand, causing the Winter God's eyes to fly wide open underneath his hood in shock.

Naruto shoots him a pleading look. "Wait! Don't go! I wasn't done yet." He wasn't? What more was there to say?

Sasuke had to get out of here. The blonde was tugging onto his hand a little too tightly. Gods and Goddesses forbid that his hood might slip or something. His true identity would be revealed instantly and then he had no idea what any of his family would do.

"What else could you possibly desire?" He had promised that he would deliver his message. That should be enough. "I gave you my word that I would deliver the message and I shall."

Naruto gives him another pleading look and Sasuke sighs. "I wasn't finished. The Gathering will be held on the next Full Moon and begin at midnight." Oh right. He probably should have gotten those details before leaving first, anyway. The blonde actually had a point.

Now, Sasuke just needed to leave. Immediately. His real identity was too precious of a secret to risk being revealed because he was bewitched by a handsome face.

Like most Greek Gods, Sasuke was bisexual. He admired beauty in either form. Be it masculine or feminine and well there was no denying that Naruto was beautiful.

"As I said, I will deliver your message." He'd have to be firm though. Naruto was apparently a very stubborn deity. "Now, remove your hand from my person. I did not give you permission to touch me, Son of Apollo." That should do it.

Beautiful and brave. Well brave or foolish. He had just come to the Underworld willingly, after all. Very few would do that, if they weren't already associated with it.

"I meant no offense. I just wanted to see your face." His voice was filled with such sincerity, that for a moment Sasuke almost felt guilty. He almost felt guilty about scolding him so harshly. That didn't last for long though.

Under no circumstances could he allow Naruto to see his face. "You're forgiven, but your request will not be granted." It was as simple as that, Sasuke thinks to himself as he begins to walk away.

He had underestimated Naruto's curiosity though. The Sun Deity knew that it was wrong, but he just **had** to know what the owner of that voice looked like. With that in mind, he tugs more firmly.

Naruto had only meant to pull the other man back towards him. He hadn't meant to accidentally yank his sleeve so hard that even the hood of his cloak fell off and revealed his face. Though when it happened, the blonde couldn't say that he regretted it.

"Wow." The man was beautiful. His hair was black as night and the rest of his skin was the same shade of ivory as his hand had been. His featuers were decidedly elegant and aristocratic, almost feminine in a way…while still retaining his masculinity.

Though it was definitely his eyes that had captured Naruto's attention most. Blacker than obsidian and framed by long eyelashes, they could have made any daughter of Aphrodite envious. They probably would have been even more beautiful though, if Sasuke didn't look like he wanted to slit the Sun Deity's throat.

"Are you deaf?! I told you no!" And Naruto winces. Sasuke's voice came out like a roar. A roar more befitting a child of Zeus than Hades. It was like thunder and lightning had been channeled into words. Furious words.

There was no mistaking Sasuke for anyone else now. He was the son of Persephone. He looked too much like the Goddess of Spring, not to be her child. That meant that he was the son of Hades as well.

Naruto was really starting to understand Hades a bit better now. Persephone was a beauty and if Hades had felt anything towards her like he was currently feeling towards the furious Underworlder, well yeah. The blonde could completely understand why he might do something stupid like try to kidnap her.

That's why he did it. "That's why you hide yourself away like this. You look too much like her." He looked to like Persephone. "People would know. You're her son! You're **Hades'** son!"

As soon as he said that, Naruto hears the sounds of a sword being unsheathed. Damn it! This was not what the other God wanted! He didn't want to fight Sasuke! With a face like that, he was more interested in doing the opposite really.

He wondered if the other God had ever taken a male lover to his bed. It was very common for the Gods and Goddesses to take lovers from either gender. Sure, most favored one gender over the other, but it was rare to find a God or Goddess who had lusted after only one sex.

"Get back on that ferry and get out of here!" Sasuke brandishes his sword at Naruto. "I might not be able to kill you. You're an immortal, but I can hurt you!" His aura began to lash around him violently.

How Naruto had ever thought that Sasuke might be a Minor God was now beyond him. There was power in that aura. A blistering cold power, but a fearsome power nonetheless.

The very air was changing. It was now as cold as ice. Biting cold. Naruto knew that, if he didn't calm Sasuke down there was a very real chance that he might actually turn into ice just from the force of his aura's fury alone.

He had no idea how to do that though. "I promise, that I'm not going to tell anyone. Calm down. Let your heart be at ease." The other deity seemed to prefer a more formal style of speaking. This was not a modern God.

There were some Gods and Goddesses who were still stuck in the past in Naruto's view. They rarely went to the Mortal Realm or if they did, they didn't interact with humans much. Not if they could help it.

Everything about them was ancient. Their manner of speaking. Their clothing. Their weapons. Their interests. Their style of fighting. **Everything.** Clearly, the handsome youth fell into that category. There was nothing modern about Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile Hades had been enjoying himself quite thoroughly. His beautiful wife had returned only hours before and the couple was celebrating. In their bedchambers. Quite _vigorously_.

"My Love, what's wrong?" His wife's confusion was obvious, but it didn't last for long. He knew that Persephone, now known as Mikoto in the mortal realm, felt it too. Sasuke's aura was lashing out and dangerously.

Something had upset their youngest son greatly. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." This wasn't like him. He wasn't someone who was prone to losing control of his aura like that.

Sasuke might have a temper, but so did most Olympians. That seldom resulted in him losing control of his powers though. "Be careful." At least, not like this and his wife knew that. That was hwy she was concerned for not only his safety, but Sasuke's.

"I will, My Dearest." With that promise made, Hades quickly teleports off.

* * *

What he saw when he arrives at his son's side was disturbing to say the least. Sasuke's hood had either slipped or been pulled away and his child's sword was pointed towards Naruto. Apollo's most favored son. This was not good.

"Sasuke, calm yourself. It would not due to fight with Apollo's favored son." That would likely cause a war between the Underworld and the Sun God. That was most assuredly not something that he wanted to deal with.

Sasuke glances at him, there was still fire in his eyes as he glared back at the Sun Deity. "He removed my hood against my wishes." Fugaku had already figured that out, but he nods his head in understanding.

As with most Gods, Hades had adapted. He now went by Fugaku in the mortal realm. He didn't care for the modern world all that much, but he was a survivor (and yes, he knew that was rather ironic considering he was the God of Death).

"I shall speak with him on this matter." He desperately needed to calm his youngest child before blood was spilt. "Now, go and feed Cerberus. There is no need to trouble yourself over this mater." Cerberus was his three headed dog who guarded the entrance to what most humans called Hell these days.

Sasuke sighs and heads off to feed Cerberus. He was the closest thing to a pet that Fugaku had ever allowed him to have, with the exception of Aoda and Garuda. Aoda was a Hydra and Garuda was a massive hawk.

Naruto eyes Hades warily. There was no telling what the King of the Underworld was going to do. He had just unwittingly upset the Death God's son. That was never smart move.

"You'll have to forgive my son's temper. I have instructed him to wear that hood at all times." Naruto nods in understanding. What he didn't completely understand was why. "You are aware of how my wife is taken from me every year? Taken back to the world above to be with her mother?"

Naruto nods again. "Yes, everyone knows that story." He suspected that he might have a pretty good idea why Hades and Sasuke were taking such great pains to hide the other God's identity, but he wanted to have his theory confirmed.

Hades pauses and then continues. "Sasuke resembles his mother a great deal. If Demeter ever learned of his existence, she would know who he was immediately." Hades voice sounds slightly panicked. "She would try to take him away from me as she does my wife." Oh so that was it.

Hades was worried about losing Sasuke. Possibly for good, even he doubted that Demeter would be happy with another part-time arrangement. That was why they were so fanatic about no one seeing him.

"I won't tell Demeter. You have my word of honor on that." And Naruto meant it. He meant it most sincerely. He couldn't imagine purposely causing Sasuke that kind of pain, even if the other Deity probably wanted to kill him.

Hades nods. Though Naruto could tell that he was less than convinced. He was going to have to make a vow on the River Styx.

"I'll make The Vow." That was the only way to bring him the reassurance that he needed it seemed. The only way to make Sasuke trust him as well most likely.

If one broke a vow they swore on the River Styx, they wouldn't be able to speak for nine years and would lose their seat on the Council of Olympus for that long. It was considered one of the greatest shames that any God or Goddess of Olympus could bare.

By this time, Sasuke returns from feeding Cerberus and blinks at what he saw. Naruto was making a vow. A vow by the river!

"I swear not to tell Demeter what I saw on this day." The Sun Deity nods solemnly as he make the vow. Making a vow by this particular river was certainly not something to be done lightly.

Sasuke's heart skips a beat. Naruto could become a pariah for eighteen years if he went back on this vow. Nine years of being mute and nine of not being on the Council. The Winter God couldn't believe that the blonde was willing to risk so much for him.

He almost couldn't believe it. "You speak true? You will naught tell her what you saw?" Sasuke walks over to him.

"I won't tell her. I promise. I wouldn't hurt you like that." Naruto caresses his cheek. "Though I can understand the secrecy now. I can't blame your father for wanting to keep you here. For not wanting to share you. Who could blame him?"

Fugaku winces. It was clear what the blonde was seeking. Though he doubted that his son was in the mood to return Naruto's affections. This could become unpleasant and quickly. With that thought in mind, he quickly teleports off. This was no longer a matter of physical safety, but an affair of the heart. Something that he didn't feel qualified enough to meddle in.

"Thank you." Sasuke had never meant those two words more in all of his existence. Which was saying something because he had lived one that was far longer than even the eldest of mortals could ever hope to achieve. "I mean it."

"Just this once. That's all that I'm asking." Sasuke didn't have time to ask for Naruto to clarify what he meant by that because before he knew what was happening, the blonde had grabbed him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Sasuke was suddenly very grateful that his father had already teleported off.

_Hot. Passionate. Soul-consuming._ Naruto's lips were like the Sun itself on his own. He'd been kissed before. Sasuke had taken lovers before, but none of them had ever kissed him like this. Never this desperately.

_**"I do not mind, if you take lovers. I do not mind, if they are male. But I would prefer you to copulate somewhere more private. I doubt the souls in the river are all that eager to watch the two of you in the throes of passion."**_ Sasuke hears his father tell him telepathically.

Fugaku ruled the Underworld. There was very little that he didn't see, when he wanted to and his father could be far more nosey than most people gave him credit for. Still this was just humiliating, he breaks the kiss with Naruto and hopes that he wasn't blushing. That would only further add to his humiliation.

"Why'd you stop?" His kiss tasted better than Ambrosia, the blonde had decided. His lips were soft like rose petals. "We you naught enjoying it?" Sasuke's lips were also cooler than a human's though whether that was because of his association with the Underworld or related to his abilities, Naruto wasn't really sure.

He did know one thing though. Nothing had ever compared to the feeling of the other God's lips against his own. He'd never shared such a soul-shattering kiss with anyone.

**"I'm not going to copulate with him and I would appreciate some privacy!"** Sasuke knew that giving Hades some kind of answer was necessary. His father wasn't one to take being ignored lightly.

Naruto was staring at him and looking at him with such hurt and confused eyes. "I enjoyed it, but it can never be. I belong here and you…don't." That was the truth.

"Well you can always come to Olympus or visit me in the Mortal Realm." Naruto was apparently going to be stubborn. The message wasn't sinking in.

"No. I can't. I don't leave the Underworld." He'd have to be firm about this. "Not ever. I'm sorry." He couldn't risk his grandmother finding out about him.

Naruto frowns, but the raven haired God could see that he was deep in thought. He was trying to find some way to continue to see each other. It was all in vain, but Sasuke felt guilty all the same.

Though it looked like the blonde thought that he had something. "I could just come to see you. Your father knows that I know who you are. He knows that I took a vow." That he did, but that was a far cry from them being lovers. Hades had given his permission, but Naruto didn't know that and it was far too risky.

"What makes you think that I want you to come to me?" Maybe, if he was cruel, Naruto would leave. As much as he was loathed to do it, Sasuke might have to.

Naruto gives him an exasperated look in response. "The way you kissed me. Your words say one thing, but your kiss says another." Damn it. "You want me just as much as I want you." That was true, but it still wasn't going to work.

Sasuke gives him his own exasperated look. Two could play that game. "You've completely taken leave of your senses. I'm going to visit the Fates." And with that, Sasuke teleports off as Naruto sighs and does the same.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find his father. Minato must have just finished pulling the chariot because he was back at the "store." His father quite enjoyed masquerading as a mortal and his current cover was that of a successful _businessman_ who owned a large sporting goods corporation.

"Ah you're back. How did it go? Did you tell Hades about the Gathering?" Minato was completely oblivious to the fact that Naruto was now smitten. Though that was about to change.

Naruto had promised that he wouldn't tell _Demeter_ about Sasuke. He had never said anything about Apollo. Besides, he could be subtle. He wasn't foolish enough to tell his father that Sasuke was Hades' and Persephone's son!

"Yeah. I told him. I met someone down there though." That ought to get his father's attention. Minato was perhaps the biggest romantic on Olympus, save for Aphrodite.

The Sun God tilts his head to the side. "Really? Who? Who has captured my son's heart?" Well this was going to be awkward, but Naruto had to try.

"I can't say who. He's shy." Well that was one way to put it. "He doesn't like to leave his Domain and doesn't believe that we could ever be happy together, but the way he kisses me…contradicts the words he says." Naruto could at least tell his father the important parts. Who knows? Maybe, he'd have some useful advice for him.

Minato pauses and that was the moment, when Naruto knew that the other man was really considering what he was saying. It was likely that the Sun God was trying to figure out who had captured his interest. This was going to be interesting.

"Well for him to be so skittish about leaving the Underworld implies a unique heritage. Please tell me that his not a product of one of Zeus's many affairs." Nothing upset Hera more than that and the Queen of the Gods could be quite vengeful at times to say the least.

Naruto shakes his head. No that wasn't it. "I swear that he isn't the son of Zeus." That much was true.

"Good. Well I suppose you'll find a way to win him over." Minato smiles at him and messes up Naruto's hair affectionately. "After all, who could resist your sunny personality?"

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Sasuke had found Itachi. Itachi was his elder brother and the Angel of Death. Fortunately for him, he looked less like their mother than Sasuke. So he was able to go back and forth between the worlds without fear of getting _caught._

"Brother, what troubles you?" Sasuke smiles at his brother's concern. While humans feared the Angel of Death, he knew better. Itachi was one of the kindest beings that the younger God had ever met.

It was probably the black wings that frightened them so. Sasuke didn't know why. They were simply glorious to behold and the elder man could fly with ease. Sasuke could scarcely remember a time when his brother couldn't fly. He seemed to have been born with the ability, just as surely as he had been born with wings. (Which was strange because neither of their parents had wings, but Sasuke digressed).

He sighs. "I was seen by the Son of Apollo. It's alright though." Sasuke knew that the next part was vital to get across before his brother flew into a rage, so he says it quickly. "He took a vow by the River. He won't tell anyone. Not unless he wishes to suffer eighteen years of punishment for going back on his word." That seemed to pacify Itachi.

"You were seen? It's not like you to be so careless." That was true and Sasuke was berating himself for it. "And what happened to your lips? They're swollen." His brother's concern was heartwarming, but misplaced in this case. Sasuke wasn't in any danger.

Naruto wasn't a threat. Well at least Sasuke didn't think so. It was their grandmother who was the real threat.

"A dumb blonde happened to them!" He knew that it was childish, but Sasuke couldn't help but scream out that last part. Much to Itachi's amusement.

"Temper, temper. It seems that my foolish little brother has been struck by Cupid's Arrows." He smiles and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "You'll have to get that under control." Immediately after doing so, Itachi flies high up into the air to avoid Sasuke's wrath.

"You **always** do that! You always poke my forehead and fly away!" Sasuke glares at him. "That's not fair! You know that I can't fly!"

Itachi chuckles and stares down at him from above. "Foolish little brother. Whoever said that life was fair?" And with that, Itachi flies off…leaving behind one very angry Sasuke.


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Magical Gathering and Family Reunion for the ages takes place as the modern world of the Greeks expands and new players are introduced, including Itachi's lover. Sasuke's true identity is revealed and we get our first glimpse of Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the the reviews. Oh and in this chapter, you'll start to see some more characters and former/current relationships going on. (Don't worry it is going to be Naruto x Sasuke. They are both hundreds of years old though and obviously have been involved with other people in the past.)
> 
> Gaara's parents: I know Mei isn't his mother in the show. Gaara has the love symbol on his forehead. So his mother will be Aphrodite and his father will be Ares. He fills the role of Eros/Cupid. There are a couple versions of Eros, but we are going with that one.

_Aphrodite!_ She would be able to help him, Naruto decided. Aphrodite, known as Mei in the mortal realm, was the Greek Goddess of love, beauty, and fertility. Naturally, he didn't really care about the fertility part since Sasuke and him were both men. Still if anyone could help him, she could!

"Hey, Aphrodite!" Naruto searches for the Goddess of Love on the island of Cyprus. "Are you here?" After all, the woman was known to frequent this spot so there was a chance that he might find her here.

Her answer immediate. "Yes, I'm in my temple." Naruto follows her voice to the temple. It was a glorious one. "Naruto, Son of Apollo, well this is a surprise. What brings you to my humble abode?" In reality, her temple was anything, but humble though.

It was made of beautiful white marble, filled with beautiful candles, tapestries, and people. Most were men but there were also some women. The Goddess of Love adored surrounding herself with beauty in all forms.

"Thanks. I need your help." The blonde knew that he had to tread very carefully at this point. "I know that I've never really asked for your aid before when it comes to affairs of the heart, but this is a special case." Mei, Aphrodite's most modern name, was a Goddess who loved to be helpful. It was just that sometimes, things didn't always go as planned when you were working with the Goddess of Love.

She usually meant well, but love could be unpredictable. That was why, he'd usually ask Gaara about things like this. The red head's magic was a little more predictable than his mother's, but at the end of the day...Mei was just more likely to have information on Sasuke than his friend was.

"And what do you need my help with?" Well at least he had her attention.

Gaara was one of Mei's children and easily her most powerful." I want to know more about Sasuke. I don't need you to sick Gaara on him. I just want to know more about him. That's all." The red head had gone by many names over the years, but the one that most mortals knew best was Cupid. (He definitely preferred to be addressed as Gaara or Eros though)!

"Oh that's right." Mei pauses as if remembering something. "Sasuke. Sasuke...Hade's youngest boy." 

Naruto almost fell on his ass at **that** particular revelation! "YOUNGEST?! You mean he has a brother?" Two Sasukes? His mind suddenly starts conjuring up all sorts of erotic scenarios at that possibility. "There are TWO of them?" Maybe, they were twins? If that was the case, the Goddess of Beauty had really outdone herself!

"Yes, though Itachi a fair bit older than Sasuke." Oh. Not twins then. Oh well. "I would not get your hopes up, Itachi already has a lover. They are quite…committed to each other." Well that made sense. If Itachi looked anything like Sasuke, Naruto would have been more surprised, if he **wasn't** taken.

Still that didn't really answer his question. "Oh. Right. Good for him, I guess." He wanted to know about Sasuke. Not Itachi. "What about Sasuke? Does he have anyone? Anyone he's committed to, I mean."  He wouldn't like it if Sasuke had other lovers. But if they were just there for physical pleasure, he could ignore that.

The blonde was confident he could make sure that Sasuke wouldn't want another after him and it was _rare_ Immortal who was still an innocent, anyway. "He's neither an innocent, nor promiscuous." Well that wasn't bad. It just meant that Sasuke wasn't a blushing maiden or someone who share his bed at anyone who smiled at him. "He has taken lovers to his bed before. His heart is still free." Good! That was all that really mattered! "None of them provided anything more than pleasure and comfort. Does that answer satisfy you?" 

Yep! That answer was very satisfying! "Yeah. As long as his heart isn't taken, I can ignore that he had some lovers. I've had lovers before. I can't really hold that against him." He'd have to be a hypocrite to do so. "Plus he could be hundreds or even thousands of years old. It wouldn't really be fair to expect him to be chaste." Naruto smiles happily.

"And to answer your unspoken question, he has taken women and men to his bed. He does tend to favor men slightly more." That was **very** good to know.

Things were definitely looking up! "Great!" Naruto beams at the knowledge that he had a real chance at winning over Sasuke's heart (and all the _other_ parts of his body).

Mei wasn't done though. "His mother is the Goddess of Spring. He's the God of Winter. The Fates have a twisted sense of humor sometimes." That was a rather...ironic match and affiliation for the son of Persephone.

"That explains the icy blast of wind. But I'm a Sun deity. Doesn't that mean my powers would make him sick?" Naruto frowns as he considers the possibility that they might not be compatible. 

The Goddess of Love didn't seem too concerned though. "Perhaps your warmth would melt his frozen heart. Besides, the Sun's light when shined upon the snow, can be most beautiful." Well that was a good point.

"Yeah. Do you know how I could…you know make him warm up to me more?" Maybe, she would know something that could help him.

After all,  Aphrodite seemed more than willing to help him. "Strength and loyalty are what would appeal to him most. Be prepared to feel the icy bite of rejection at first though." He had kinda expected that though. "He is slow to open up to others who are not from the Underworld." 

"That's okay! I have really thick skin." Naruto laughs.

Mei nods approvingly. "Good. I do think that the two of you would paint a most beautiful picture locked in a lover's embrace." Damn. Mei was really getting into this!

"Me too. Only problem is not really sure how happy Hades would be if I kept going to the Underworld." Naruto wasn't really sure how he was going to get around that problem yet.

Luckily, Gaara's Mom did! "Hades is hosting a celebration to mark the anniversary of the Olympians defeating the Titans in the Underworld later this month."That was right! "You should go. You might see him there." 

"Yeah! That sounds great!" The Sun Deity grins.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Itachi lets out a sigh of contentment. His lover forever seemed to find his feathers a source of fascination. It was odd, a son of Poseidon was captivated by a creature of the air. Poseidon was the Greek God of the Sea, earthquakes, and horses.

At the moment, Kisame was stroking his feathers in the way that someone might pet a beloved housecat. "Remind me how you have feathers again? Are you sure your father didn't just have an affair with a harpy?" .

Itachi twitches at that suggestion. "I don't know. I just have always had them and yes, I am positive. For the final time, I do not have a Harpy for a mother." Honestly, he didn't know why Kisame pretended to believe that Hades would ever cheat on Persephone. Those two were very much in love. Itachi doubted that his father had even _looked_ at another woman, after meeting his mother.

"You're right. You're too beautiful to have come from a harpy's womb." Kisame grins.

Harpies were the living spirits of the wind. They often took the form of women with wings and sometimes the lower body of a bird. Some were beautiful, but there were also ones who were quite…unpleasant to look at. They were known as Zeus's hounds and often fetched him things and even people from the mortal realm.

"I do not know if that was meant as a compliment towards me or an insult towards the Harpies." Itachi chuckles.

Kisame shrugs. "Both. I can't stand them. So…stuck up." 

While his blue skinned lover's disdain towards Harpy's was amusing, Itachi didn't think that it was entirely by choice. "I think it is more an issue of you belonging to the Sea and them to the Air than anything else." Kisame and Harpies were polar opposites when it came to their affinities. It only made sense that they would despise each other.

"Maybe. So what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? I can practically hear the wheels spinning." His lover really knew him too well. 

It was both comforting and disturbing how well Kisame knew him at times. "Tis nothing. An idle musing. Nothing more." Though Itachi wasn't entirely certain that he should talk about this. It was his brother's business. Not his own.

"Uh huh. Well then, you won't mind sharing it." He  bites down on his lover's neck gently, drawing a moan from Itachi.

Kisame wasn't exactly sure what it was about Itachi's neck. But for whatever reason, the God was extremely sensitive there. The blue skinned deity knew this and he was not above using it to his advantage. This was both much to Itachi's delight and dismay at times.

"A Sun Deity was in the Underworld not long ago." Itachi sighs in contentment. 

That was strange. "Unusual. They normally want nothing to do with a world as dark as this." Sun Deities usually avoided the Underworld like the Plague.

"Yes. It was not Apollo. I think if it was, Sasuke would have mentioned him by name instead of calling him a Sun Deity. But this God saw my brother's face." The Angelic Being sighs. "He lowered Sasuke's hood." 

Uh oh. Kisame didn't like where this was going. "And that's always a big no no." Sasuke wasn't supposed to let people see him, if they weren't from the Underworld.

"Yes, always. We don't want grandmother to find out about Sasuke and try to take him away from us." Kisame nods in understanding. If she finds out him, she might find out about me as well." If Demeter found out about Sasuke, she'd likely try to take him away from Hades and Persephone and back to Olympus and then there was Itachi.

If Sasuke was found out, odds were that the Angel of Death would be as well. "I would still be able to find you. But it would be wrong for you to be forced to leave your home…dreary as it may be." The shark lover wouldn't allow anything to keep them apart, but he knew the truth.

Itachi would be absolutely miserable up there. "It is not dreary." On Olympus and that was the real reason why the other man was fretting so much.

"Well the Fields aren't and neither is any part of it that is blessed by your presence." Kisame still couldn't understand why people were so afraid of the Angel of Death. Itachi was glorious in every sense of the world. "But otherwise, yeah it's pretty fucking creepy as humans say." Glorious or not, that didn't mean that Ksiame wasn't going to delight in teasing his lover though!

"How is it that you know what humans say? I would think your more…exotic features would make them rather wary of you." Kisame shrugs at that. 

Itachi did have a point, but the Son of Poseidon had found a way around that. "Sea Witch. She can glamour me to look like one of em. It's fun to walk amongst the mortals sometimes. They are funny." That was most certainly true. Mortals could be endlessly entertaining!

"I see. Most are not in good spirits when they see me. It is an unfortunate side effect of carrying them to the afterlife." Itachi shrugs.

Yep. Humans were entertaining, but they could also be idiots."They should be happy that they get such a beautiful guide. Honestly, how ungrateful? They are mortals. Of course they are going to die. Not your fault." Kisame takes hold of Itachi's hand comfortingly.

"Well some of them are relieved to see me. Mostly those who were ill and welcome death's embrace." Kisame nods as Itachi tries to defend the human race's less than stellar manners. 

The Son of Poseidon didn't think that he could ever be nearly as patient and understanding as his lover though. "Good. Your father is so lucky you are willing to put up with a bunch of panicked recently deceased humans." Yeah. Hades was definitely lucky. "I wouldn't have the patience for it, but I should take you to Vegas sometime. It's fun." i.

Perhaps, Itachi's next response shouldn't have surprised him."I've been to Vegas. I haven't been able to partake in any tourist activities though. It might be fun. However we are not getting married in one of those silly chapels with an Elvis impersonator." It was still funny though. 

"Oh come on. It'd be funny." And it would seriously be awesome!

Itachi rolls his eyes playfully."It'd be tacky." And before Kisame could response, Itachi silences him with a kiss.

The Angel of Death could distract him anytime, that he wanted though! "So what about this Sun Deity?" The shark lover saw no reason to argue with a man who could kiss like this!

"He made a vow by the Styx not to tell Demeter what he saw. He must have kissed Sasuke at some point because his lips held the telltale signs of passion. Obviously, it was not a chaste kiss. I had much merriment teasing my foolish little brother about it." Itachi smirks.

"You are evil sometimes. That is why I love you." Kisame observes with a smirk of his own.

There was something incredibly sexy about a smug Itachi. "I know." The winged God smiles.

"So you think your brother is smitten?" Sasuke wasn't really one to fall for a pretty face that easily...Kisame could probably count on his hands how many lover Sasuke had spent any considerable amount of time with.

The Angel shrugs uncertainly "Possibly. He was rather flustered when I addressed the issue with him. It would be good for him though. Sasuke keeps to himself too much outside of our family. It's expected to a certain degree, given that he is a Winter God. But still. I worry for him sometimes."

* * *

 

Elsewhere in the Underworld, Sasuke was frustrated. Very frustrated. He couldn't get the image of those gorgeous blue eyes out of his head. His lips still burned with the memory of the other man's kiss.

Unfortunately, he wasn't alone at the moment and his sparring partner had definitely noticed that he was distracted.  "You seem especially agitated today. It is not like you to strike with such…aggression." Because of his distraction, Haku was easily able to dodge Sasuke's ice sword.

"It's nothing." Sasuke flips backwards to avoid Haku's ice needles.

Haku was a very rare creature. A male Nymph. More specifically, he was an Ice Nymph. Although most assuredly male in every way that mattered, he had a beautiful face that often had him mistaken from a woman.

"Sasuke we may no longer be lovers, but I know you well enough to realize when something is troubling you. Speak true." Haku's eyes narrow at Sasuke's dishonest answer.

It was true. They had been lovers for awhile. It hadn't been love. But it hadn't been purely about lust either. They understood each other. Sasuke supposed it was expected really. He was the God of Winter and Haku was a creature that belonged to the ice.

Still Sasuke felt rather awkward discussing this particular topic with his former lover. "Someone won't leave my thoughts." He wasn't the sort of man who reveled in throwing his potential love interests in the face of his former ones.

Speaking of former lovers, Sasuke had taken male and female lovers. So the fact that Haku had a feminine appearance, hadn't bothered him. If anything, it had been the best of both worlds. The beauty of a woman and the strength of a man.

He had enjoyed their physical relationship. But it hadn't been enough for either of them. Haku might look fragile, but he preferred a style of lovemaking that was rougher than Sasuke did.

Humans would refer to it as S&M. Sasuke just didn't get pleasure from being that rough with any of his lovers. Haku did though. Eventually, Haku met Zabuzza. The other man and Haku had fallen deeply in love. Sasuke was happy for them. He envied them sometimes. It was rare for immortals to be so…monogamous.

Haku was Haku though. "Mortal or immortal?" Sasuke doubted that the Nymph had a jealous bone in his body, unless it came to Zabuza. 

"Immortal." Sasuke attacks Haku again, this time with a move he called the Lion's Barrage.

Haku howls in pain as some of the hits connect. He rears up some ice mirrors. When Sasuke's arms and legs struck them, the ice shattered. Sasuke was soon bloodied. But to an immortal while painful, that was a "love tap."

"Married or not?" Haku smiles slyly.

Sasuke blinks. "…I don't know actually." He hadn't even considered that.

"That's not like you. Your not like most of your kind. Marriage generally doesn't stop a God or Goddess from taking what they want. But you seem to have respect for it. Hera likely favors you for this." That was true. The Winter God didn't seek out those who were already claimed.

Still it was embarrassing that he didn't even know that much. "We only met briefly." Not that it should matter.

He barely knew Naruto. "Well he or she must have left quite the impression." Despite that, he was openly discussing him with his former lover. It didn't make any sense. 

"I told that simpleton no. He undid my hood anyway. Then father heard us fighting. He made a vow by the Styx not to tell anyone. Then he kissed me! He just kissed me with my father standing only a breath away from us! That arrogant, loudmouthed…imbecile!" Sasuke was normally more articulate than this, but honestly Naruto's behavior really been that outrageous.

Though his insults seemed to have captured Haku's attention well enough. "Three insults in a row. That is quite passionate. So it was a man then." Obviously.

"Was he handsome?" Of course the Ice Nymph would want to know **that**! Sometimes Haku was a little too predictable outside of the bedroom.

"Eyes bluer than the Caspian Sea and hair like the Sun itself." The God of Winter knew that he would be mentally kicking himself for that one, but it was the truth.

"Forgive me for saying so, but I do believe someone is smitten." Haku chuckles.

Damn it. "I am naught!" Now, Haku was never going to let it go.

"Whatever you say, my friend." Haku smiles.

* * *

 

Naruto was currently in a nightclub. It was owned by his friend Kiba. Kiba was the son of Dionysus. Dionysus was the Greek God of wine. So it made sense that the canine lover would own a nightclub as his "day job."

The blonde was currently seeking out some love advice from his friends. "One of his father's symbols is a torch. You could get that for him as a symbol of your intentions." Well mostly from Gaara. The red head so far had been the only one to have offered any sort of helpful suggestion. Like the torch idea.

"A torch? How the fuck is that romantic?" Kiba rolls his eyes.

Gaara smacks the canine lover upside the head in annoyance. "Make it an eternal flame as a symbol that your passion for him will never burn out." It was always a bad idea to piss off Cupid.

"Holy shit! That's gold. Where'd you come up with that?!" The son of Dionysus sounds impressed. 

Gaara's answer was predictable, but no less amusing because of it. "My mother is Aphrodite. On occasion we do speak." The red head shrugs.

"Oh yeah. I forget sometimes. I mean you take more after your father, Ares." Kiba was definitely right about that much!

That wouldn't save him from a lot of pain, if he didn't shut up soon though. "Kiba, if you do not shut up, I'm going to shove one of my arrows up your ass." 

"Can you do that?" The blonde blinks in shock at the rather graphic threat.

Gaara smirks. "I'm Cupid. I can do whatever the Hell I desire." Right. Note to Self: Do Not Piss off Eros.

"Damn that's the spirit." Naruto laughs.

"Besides, considering who his father is…he's hardly the type that you can win over with flowers." Cupid stretches.

Naruto couldn't really argue with that logic. "Yeah. Good point. I don't think flowers are going to cut it in this case." Gaara had a point. 

* * *

 

Later on, all the major Gods, Goddesses, and even some notable Demis begin descending upon the Underworld. Kisame kisses Itachi's cheek, biding his lover farewell. He didn't feel comfortable with the Olympians. He was a creature of the Sea and not as "fancy" as them, he told Itachi.

"You are being ridiculous." Itachi rolls his eyes at Kisame.

"I'll see you soon. Besides, you'll have your hands full watching Sasuke." He chuckles and disappears in a brilliant swirl of water.

Mikoto gives Sasuke a wink. He nods and understood that signal. His mother wanted him to decorate for the party.

He touches the floor. The gloomy looking stone floor soon is covered in solid ice, an ice rink. He notices some children and with a few swishes of his hand rather large slides made of ice spring up.

"You've gotten quite artistic as of late." And Itachi had a pretty good idea why that was. 

"Well it is a special occasion." Sasuke flicks his hair, causing the beautiful Northern Lights to float across the "ceiling" of the Underworld.

Of course, even the Angel of Death couldn't resist life's simple pleasures. "Love suits you." Like taunting his younger brother. 

"DAMN YOU, ITACHI!" Sasuke tries to grab Itachi as the Angel few out of his reach.

Now Itachi just had to figure out who was the God that unmasked his brother, so to speak. Dehooded just didn't sound right. He dodges as Sasuke makes a trident made out of ice and tries to stab at his brother.

"Is that him?" Gaara glances at the brothers.

"Yeah. That's got to be him. He's a Winter God. Trident made out of ice and wearing a hooded cloak, has to be." Naruto watches in amusement as Sasuke attempts to stab the handsome "angel."

That had to be his brother. Mei had mentioned that Sasuke had an older brother. The two did resemble each other enough that you could tell they were brothers. But the winged son of Hades didn't look like a dead ringer for Persephone in the same way his younger brother did. Naruto surmised this probably meant he had more freedom.

"I GOT THE WINE AND AMBROSIA, EVERYONE!" Kiba gestures to everyone excitedly.

Some imps and nymphs begin playing lutes and harps. The drinks were passed round and round. It didn't take long for the mood to shift to shift from merriment to ecstasy. Most of the immortals' sense of reason leaving them long behind.

"If anyone's gonna get Itachi, it's gonna be me! Art is an explosion!" Deidara heads over, trying to yank Sasuke's trident from his hand.

Sasuke's eyes narrow. It was one thing for him to threaten Itachi. It was mostly in jest. But he wasn't going to let some loudmouthed blonde take his trident and try to harm his elder brother.

"Deidara, you are intoxicated. Return to your domain before you make an even bigger fool of yourself." The elder Son of Hades glares at Deidara in warning.

"You stuck up vulture!" Deidara glares right back.

"Too late, it seems." Itachi dives at Deidara, knocking the blonde over, before returning to the air.

The other Immortal was less than pleased to say the least. "YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME THAT THING!" Deidara tries grab Sasuke's Trident once more. .

The eccentric blonde hisses in pain a moment later though when his arm turns to ice."You did not think that you could wield MY weapon without consequences, did you?" Sasuke rolls his eyes smugly at the other man.

"You're just as smug as he is! I'll wipe that smug tone from your voice! Bet you are hideous underneath that hood!" Deidara reaches for the Winter God's hood.

"No!" Itachi stares in horror as he notices his grandmother was in attendance and he was too far away to do anything to help his brother.

Naruto's eyes widen! Shit! He races over and throws his body over Sasuke's, covering his face with his own in a heated kiss. All that Demeter could see was the hooded individual had dark hair and fair skin, thankfully.

Sasuke was going to try to cover his face quickly. But someone threw themselves on him. Then he felt their lips. He knew this kiss. Naruto?

He dares to open his eyes and look. Yes, it was Naruto. Had he actually thrown himself on Sasuke to protect him?

"Thank you." He breaks the kiss as he throws the hood back on.

"Anytime. You okay?" Naruto looks at him in concern.

Sasuke could only nod dumbly in response. "I'm not injured." What more was there to say on the matter?

Naruto smiles at him. "Good." It really was such a dazzling smile.

Still Sasuke wasn't going to allow himself to be distracted that easily. "Could you get off, now?" 

"Didn't take you for an exhibitionist. But yeah, I definitely could." Naruto nibbles on his ear suggestively.

Sasuke shivers! Damn him! "That's not what I meant. Get off of me!" Really, were all Sun Gods were such nymphos?

"But I like the feeling of you underneath me." Naruto smirks at him. 

This was getting ridiculous. "You sure you are Apollo's son and not Aphrodite's?" Sasuke pushes the blonde off of him.

"Positive. Oh I got you something!" Naruto was apparently undeterred by Sasuke's less than warm reception of him.

Oh this should be good. "You got me a gift?" Sasuke  raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" He hands Sasuke a torch.

The Winter God wasn't really sure what to say about this gift in all honesty. "…A torch? Thanks? It is pretty dark down here. I imagine this will prove useful." Oh well. He might as well thank him. It was the polite thing to do.

He should have known there would be a catch though. "It's an eternal flame. Just like my passion for you, it won't burn out." Naruto was laying it on pretty thick.

"You've seen me twice. It's not smart to make vows like that so soon." The youngest Son of Hades decides it was probably a good idea to point out the obvious.

The Sun Deity apparently didn't care about silly things like logic though."It might not be smart. But it's true!" Naruto protests.

"You're definitely a romantic." It was sweet in a way, The Winter God muses to himself.

"Well yeah. Aren't you?" The blonde cocks his head to the side.

That was a good question. Sasuke had never really thought about it much before. Still, he supposed that Naruto did deserve an answer. He had saved him and gotten him a nice torch.

"Not really. I'm more…direct." Sasuke shrugs.

That was probably the wrong thing to say in retrospect. "So you don't like romantic?" Naruto tilts his head in confusion.

"I never said I didn't like it. I just said that I wasn't romantic by nature." Sasuke could see that this was going to get out of hand and quickly. It was probably best just to let things be for now.

Naruto obviously didn't feel the same way though. "That's okay. I don't need sweet words. Just your sweet moans." Sasuke blinks at the other man's outrageous words. 

He was half tempted to punch Naruto for that one. "…Sun Gods are always so arrogant!" The younger Son of Hades had never met anyone who was so reckless before.

"And Winter Gods are always so…cold!" Sasuke couldn't help, but roll his eyes at that pun. It was just so lame as human said.

Itachi watches the exchange in amusement. Then he gasps in horror when Deidara processes what was happening. Deciding the two were sufficiently distracted, he snatches Sasuke's hood and burns it.

Loud gasps were heard. Suddenly, all the other Gods and Goddesses stop their merriment and stare. Hades and Persephone rushed over to Sasuke, trying to shield him from Demeter's view, as does Itachi with his wings. But it was too late. She had seen. She rushes over.

Demeter acted immediately."I thought you said you were barren!" The Goddess of the Harvest glares at her daughter.

"I said I thought I might be. I just never bothered to correct that assumption after I was proven wrong." Mikoto, aka Persephone, glares right back at her mother.

Oh boy. This was going to get ugly and fast."That boy is clearly of my line!" Demeter fumes.

"Well that boy clearly wants to stay here. So let it be!" Naruto wasn't going to take this laying down.

Apparently, Demeter either didn't hear him or was just going to ignore the blonde though. "I am so sorry. Had I know that you existed, I never would have allowed for you to stay in such a wretched place." Demeter reaches for her grandson.

"Don't you touch him!" The God of the Underworld charges at her. 

"I have every right to touch my grandson! It's be enough that you STOLE my daughter. I won't let you steal my grandson." The grandmother wasn't backdown down. 

The fight didn't last long. "SILENCE!" Zeus, known as Jiraya in the mortal realm, put an end to it.

All the immortals quickly go silent. One did not dare to disobey the King of the Gods. Even Hera looked uncomfortable.

"There will be a trial to decide what sorts of rights, if any, Demeter has as it relates to the Son of Hades and Persephone. When we made our agreement that Persephone could stay in the underworld for part of the year, a child was not factored in. The trial will take place during the next full moon. Until that time, the boy will stay at Olympus. I will not have him run off before a verdict can be reached." And with that, Zeus wraps Sasuke into a cloud and teleports him off to Olympus while staying behind to explain everything to everyone.

"No! My son!" Mikoto tries to grab onto Sasuke, but it was too late.

"Peace woman. No harm will befall him. You have my word on that. Come wife." Jirayia takes Hera's hand and the two head off.

Hades tries to comfort his wife. "We will get him back." Fugaku takes his weeping wife into his arms as Itachi wraps his wings around his parents to give them privacy.

* * *

 

When Sasuke materializes, he looks around warily. He was in a temple. It was made out of solid gold. There was a silver fountain with flowing Ambrosia in the center of it. There were beautiful silk tapestries and rugs draped everywhere. It was stunning. But he knew it was nothing more than a gorgeous prison.

Demeter soon follows. For centuries, she had thought her daughter was barren. Now she knew Mikoto had lied to her. She had a grandson and he was grown! She frowns realizing that Hades had probably filled up his head with lies about her. Well that could be corrected with time. She heads to the temple on Olympus that Zeus had transported Sasuke to.

"What is your name, my grandson?" His grandmother looks at him. 

He wasn't in any mood for talking, but she'd figure that much out soon enough, anyway. "Sasuke." The Winter God was sitting on his knees and his hands and feet were bound by shackles.

His grandmother appeared to be under the mistaken impression that they were going to have a happy reunion while he was bound and shackled. "I am truly sorry about this. I can only imagine the horror you've had to endure down there." Well Sasuke was more happy to correct that assumption by trying to bite her hand as she dared to caress his cheek!

She had no right to do this! "They loved me. I was never treated unwell." Sasuke glares at her. His eyes burning red with rage. 

"I am certain your father has told you all sorts of lies about me. I have no intention of hurting you." Sasuke didn't believe that for one minute. "While your mother sealed her fate, yours isn't hasn't been decided. It's possible that I can save you." Save him from what?

From his loving family and the only home that he had ever known?! "I don't need saving and they aren't the ones who shackled me!" Ridiculous!

"You look so like your mother. I am sorry about the shackles. I will speak to Zeus about removing them. " As if Sasuke had any reason to believe her. "But you must give your word that you will not try to flee before the trial." 

Not that it mattered. "I won't flee. No one can hide from Zeus. He rules the sky itself." The youngest Son of Hades was stuck. 

"I want you to know that I do love you. You are the blood of my blood and flesh of my flesh. No harm will come to you here. What can I do to help soothe you?" This woman was clearly out of her mind, if she thought that anything was going to sooth him at this point.

Well other than his freedom. "You can tell him you don't want a trial. I want to go HOME." That would definitely soothe him.

"I can't do that. You'll understand one day. Is there anything else?" She couldn't do that? Well then she was useless to him.

* * *

 

"Let me see him!" Naruto teleports to Jirayia.

The King of the Gods was clearly not expecting to see Naruto because he shoots the blonde a very confused look in response. "See who?" That was only natural though. 

It wasn't as though Zeus had any real reason to believe he was in love with Sasuke. "Sasuke!" The Sun Deity doubted that the other man had even seen their kiss.

Wow. "Who is Sasuke?" Jirayia didn't even know his name yet!

Naruto couldn't believe this! "The son of Hades and Persephone!" Zeus had kidnapped the Winter God without even learning his name first?!

Apparently, Zeus had seen the kiss...after all. "Oh. That is right. You were kissing him before we knew who he was. Perhaps you would be able to calm him. If Demeter allows it, I see no reason to stop you from seeing him." 

Thank goodness for small miracles. "Thank you!" Naruto rushes to the temple and knocks.

Demeter blinks. She goes and answers the door. She tilts her head to the side. Naruto, Apollo's favorite boy, what was he doing here?

Maybe, he could reason with her. "I want to see Sasuke. Please?" She had no real reason to keep him from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you wish to see this man?" Demeter shoots the raven haired God a baffled look.

"Yes." Sasuke nods.

"Very well. I shall leave you to your privacy. I am going to speak with Zeus about unshackling him. Do not think for one moment that you can help him to escape. You do not wish to incur Zeus's wrath." She heads off.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry!" Naruto races over to the other man.

The Son of Hades sighs. "It's not your fault. You tried to save me. You did the first time. It was bound to happen eventually." He sounded so hopeless that it was utterly heartbreaking.

He looked even worse though. "Sasuke, you don't look so good."

It didn't take him long to find out why. "I'm not used to all this light and this…warmth." Oh so that was it. 

"It's okay. I'll pull the drapes for you. Maybe that will help." He promptly pulls the drapes to shade Sasuke from the harsh outside light.

"Thank you. That does help a little." Sasuke nods in approval.

He had to find a way to fix this. "Don't worry. You'll feel better after some Ambrosia." Naruto quickly does exactly that, holding a cup of Ambrosia to the other man's lips.

"Thanks." Sasuke drinks greedily.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I promise." And Naruto had never meant anything more in his entire existence.

Sasuke snorts. "Good thing you didn't make that promise by the Styx. You'd lose your voice for nine years." His beloved was such a smartass sometimes!

"I'm going to keep it! Believe it!" Somehow, he'd find a way to fix this. He had to!


	3. A Grandmother Twice Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto comforts Sasuke as he awaits his trial and Itachi comes to Olympus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and comments. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Three

The Ambrosia did help a bit. Honestly, it was overwhelming. Everything was so bright and warm here. He'd spent his entire life in the Underworld, never once venturing out of it.

Itachi told him stories of the mortal realm, of course. But he'd never gone to Olympus either. Their father was the only one of the Big Three who didn't venture there. (The other two being Zeus and Poseidon.) His mother hadn't gone to Olympus since long before Itachi was born and she rarely spoke of it.

Right now, his family seemed all that he could really think about. "Mother, father, brother…how I miss you." He could only hope that his blonde companion didn't hear him say that.

Now where was he? Oh yes. Never did she mention how bright it was. It hurt his eyes. He kept them shut most of the day.

His only saving grace was Naruto. "Are you crying?" The Sun Deity was very dedicated for a man he'd only kissed twice. The blonde had yet to leave his side.

"No. The light it hurts my eyes, even with the drapes drawn. I'm used to minimal light being from the underworld. It irritates my eyes." Sasuke wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the full truth either. More likely than not, the Winter God was weeping and he knew that." I'm upset yes, but I'm not crying." Still, Naruto didn't have to know that!

The other Deity was desperately trying to salvage his dignity and his pride would never recover, if the blonde actually caught him crying. "It'd be okay if you were. I would understand. This has to be hard for you, being away from your family. Have you ever been to Olympus before?" Naruto wipes away the tears. Damn it! He really had been silently crying!

The Winter God knew that he should be ashamed or enraged that the other deity had caught him in such a vulnerable moment and to a degree, he was. Just not as much as Sasuke knew that he _should_ be! The blonde was just so damn kind. He cared. He really did seem to truly care. Perhaps he was a way of the Fates telling Sasuke that they didn't completely hate him. They just **mostly** hated him.

The Winter God still couldn't understand how Naruto could bond so strongly with someone he barley knew. But at the moment, it was a balm on his battered soul. He'd take what comfort he could.

After all, Naruto seemed more than willing to provide as much comfort as he needed."If you're warm, I could take your cloak off you. Everyone knows who you are now anyway. I'm sure you have something on underneath it." So why not take advantage of it? That and he was right about the cloak.

"Alright." Sasuke nods in consent as he allows Naruto to slide the cloak off of him.

There was no real reason to object. He had modern trousers on. Though Sasuke as almost certain they were called pants these days.

They were modern compared to the rest of his outfit because Itachi had gotten them for Sasuke awhile back. Just one of many birthday presents the other Deity had gotten for him over the years. The pants in question were dark blue and probably made out of silk or satin.

Naruto observes all of this with a grin."It really should have been a crime for you to cover up like that. You really are beautiful." Much to his delight, Sasuke didn't appear to have a shirt on underneath his cloak!

Sasuke glowers at Naruto. It was likely he considered that an insult to his masculinity. The blonde chuckles, but soon figures out that was the wrong response. The Winter God now looked like he wanted to kill him!

He should probably apologize. "In a very masculine way." It wasn't like he had meant to insult Sasuke.

Luckily, the other Deity seems to accept his apology, but that's where their private conversation was cut short. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything." Zeus walks inside the temple.

"Zeus! Can you please unshackle him? Naruto looks at him hopefully.

Jirayia signs in response. "I talked to Demeter. She pleaded with me to do so. I hope Sasuke that you are not foolish enough to try to run, if I agree. I will find you. If I have to send the Harpies after you to do so, I will not hesitate." Naruto gulps at this because he knew that the King of the Gods never made idle threats.

Sasuke nods."I understand. I won't try to escape." As if the gorgeous God was going to say anything else, Naruto thinks to himself.

"Very well." The God of the Sky yanks off the shackles, shattering them with his brute strength.

Zeus's strength was always amazing! "Damn, Pervy Sage you are really strong." No matter how many times Naruto saw him display it, it was still an inspiring thing to behold.

"Of course. I am the King of the Gods, after all." He walks away as if was the most natural thing in the world for him to break shackles as if they were nothing (and for Zeus, it probably was)!

Once he was gone, Naruto looks at his beloved in concern. "How are your wrists?" The blonde would probably lose it, if the other man had actually been hurt over something that wasn't even his fault!

"Alright." And Naruto instantly knew that Sasuke was lying.

The Sun Deity highly doubted that he was alright. "Let me see." So he grabs Sasuke's hands to prove it.

Dammit. Those shackles had been designed to keep Titans chained up. Sasuke was strong. But he was nowhere near as big as a tighten. The weight of the shackles had left quite the indent on his creamy pale skin, forming deep purple bruises.

The blonde kisses the marks, not thinking about it. Naruto was largely a creature of instinct. Sasuke…not so much. He probably should have guessed that the object of his affections would bulk at such a display, much like a skittish horse.

He pulls his arms away from Naruto. The blonde frowns. He didn't like that Sasuke was evading his touch. He knew the darker haired God had enjoyed their kisses. Well Mei had warned him it might take the other man awhile to warm up to him.

"My father is also a God of Medicine." Alright. It was probably cheating to show off his pedigree like this, but whatever worked!

Sasuke looks down at his arms. He felt a warm tingling sensation. He blinks when he saw that bruises were starting to lighten. The blonde had literally _kissed it better._

"Oh. Forgive me. I thought that you were…forget it." Sasuke feels his face heating up in embarrassment.

He probably shouldn't have assumed things. "Well that too." Nevermind. Naruto had been trying to seduce him.

Though Sasuke, did admire his honesty."…If nothing else at least you are honest." That was an attractive trait.

He should've suspected that the Sun Deity would say something strange next though. "Yep! That's me. I'm totally a Boy Scout." His manner of speaking really was just so _foreign._

What in the name of Hades was a Boy Scout? "Boy Scout?" Sasuke cocky his head to the side in confusion.

Who would send boys out to scout anything? That just seemed counterproductive. Why wouldn't you send grown men? "Nevermind. It's a human term. I forgot you don't get out much." Naruto offers him his arm.

Sasuke hesitates, but takes the blue eyed God's arm. Naruto had been nothing but kind to him. And truthfully, he didn't want to face Olympus alone. He'd never admit that out loud though.

"Where are you taking me?" Because only the Fates could ever truly understand what went on in Naruto's mind.

The blonde could be planning on taking him anywhere, really. "To meet some of the others. If you are going to be in a trial, it's a good idea to try to get some of the jurors on your side." Oh right. The trial. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea.

That surprised him a bit. "So you are capable of thinking with something besides your dick. I was beginning to wonder." Sasuke knew that taunting the other God was a bit childish, but he couldn't help it. Naruto made it ridiculously easy.

* * *

"Alright. I deserved that one. But really who could blame me? Have you look in a mirror lately?" The blonde leads him outside the temple and teleports them to a nightclub.

If nothing else, Sasuke knew that he'd never be bored around Naruto."Yes, you did. You may continue your flattery. It amuses me." The other man was endlessly entertaining.

"Good. I definitely wouldn't want to bore you. Over there, the one with the brown here…that's Kiba. He's the son of the God of Wine. He owns a nightclub in the mortal realm. He's a friend of mine." Naruto grins at him.

He'd heard of nightclubs before. "Nightclubs…those places humans go to get drunk and to find lovers? Loud music?" Sasuke was almost positive that was their purpose.

"Yeah, those are nightclubs. That's good. Damn you really haven't left the Underworld before. You weren't kidding." The Sun God laughs.

The Winter God didn't particularly care for that response. "No, I wasn't." Was Naruto mocking him?!

Naruto puts up his hands in a gesture of peace. "I'm not picking on you. After all this is over, I can show you the mortal realm if you like. There's so much to see and do. You won't have to hide anymore." Naruto smiles at him.

He really was excited at the chance to show Sasuke the Mortal Realm. "That's kind of you. But I just want to return home." The blonde deflates a little when the other Deity walks over to Kiba and brushes off his offer like it was nothing.

Naruto lets out a small sigh. Dammit. Who knows what kind of horror stories Hades or even Persephone might have told Sasuke about the mortal ream and Olympus. From his perspective, it probably was perfectly logical to want to get out of there as soon as possible. It still hurt though.

"Hello." Sasuke smiles at Kiba.

Fortunately, the canine lover seemed to be in good spirits. "Oh hey! So you're Hade's and Persephone's kid. Nice to meet you. I'm Kiba. That's Gaara." He introduces all of the Rookie Nine Deities and one red head as he looks at Sasuke expectantly.

"Sasuke." Well at least Sasuke was playing nice so far, Naruto thinks to himself.

Thankfully, Eros was already on the case."Welcome Sasuke." Gaara gives the other Deity look that presumably was designed to warn Kiba not to do or say anything stupid.

"Well met." Sasuke nods.

Kiba tilts his head in confusion. "Well met? Damn you talk like the Originals. So is it true that you've never gone to the mortal realm?" The canine looks at Sasuke in an utterly baffled way as he offers him a glass of wine.

"It's true." The Winter God nods.

Obviously, Sasuke wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. "Oh man. You are seriously deprived! There are lots of gorgeous mortals there and all sorts of fun things to do!" But Naruto was definitely getting irritated.

Naruto glowers at Kiba for the _gorgeous mortals_ line! He was trying to become Sasuke's lover! He didn't need his friend to help Sasuke find mortal lovers! He knew that he was just trying to be friendly and make conversation, but still. That was not fucking helpful!

"I'm not in the habit of taking mortals to my bed. They are too fragile." Sasuke shrugs and Naruto mentally breathes a sigh of relief at this newfound knowledge.

Gaara seemed happy though. "FINALLY! Someone who understands what I have been saying for centuries!" The red head had never really cared for taking mortals to his bed that much.

Which was rather ironic considering he was a God of Love. "Well yeah you have to be somewhat gentle with them. You don't wanna break them in half. But some are beautiful and it's very easy to seduce them." Though Kiba certainly liked mortals well enough..

"He's right about that. They are very easy to seduce." Shikamaru yawns.

Shikamaru was the son of Morpheus. Morpheus was the Greek God of dreams. Perhaps that was why Shikamaru constantly looked like he was about to fall asleep so much of the time. He was a genius though and a very good friend.

* * *

Naruto had had quite enough of this debate though. "Right. Well I'm going to let you all debate this and show Sasuke to his room." So he leads Sasuke off.

"Are they always so loud?" Sasuke looks at him.

Naruto shrugs. "Yeah. Usually. They are great though. You just have to get to know them." Alright, maybe his friends hadn't made the greatest first impression on his future lover.

Because Naruto was confident that they would be. "Well they do seem friendly." Eventually. Eventually, Sasuke would totally become his lover!

He just needed some convincing. "So this is your room for now." Giving him a nice room, would be a good start! (Well at least in Naruto's mind, anyway)!

Sasuke found himself in a white marble room. There was a king sized canopy bed. It was covered in red silk sheets, blankets, and pillows. There was a handsome wardrobe, a large sundial, and assorted fine wines, foods, and ambrosia on a coffee table. There was a plush couch as well.

It was a mix of Ancient Greece and the modern day. Sasuke found it odd that there would be modern items like coffee tables and wardrobes, along with the sundial. But he decided it was probably better not to question it.

Sasuke glances around curiously. "It's nice. An unusual combination of modern and the old days. But nice." Mercifully, he seemed to like it well enough.

Naruot nods approvingly. "Most deities here like it mix it up some. Don't know about you, but I can't live without my Internet." Seriously, the Internet was awesome and he highly recommended it to all the other Deities whenever he got the chance.

"What's the Internet? I hear some humans talking about it sometimes. But I never really understood what they were talking about." Sasuke admits.

Oh boy. "Oh wow. Come on, I'll show you. Mortals sometimes come up with really cool stuff!" Apparently, Naruto had **a lot** to teach Sasuke. So he immediately boots up his laptop. "You can just type in whatever you want to find into the search engine and click on one of the results." And to prove his point, he types in _Persephone and Hades._

"That's mother and father. But these pictures are horribly inaccurate. Father and mother look nothing like that." Sasuke frowns.

Well Sasuke was kinda missing the point here."Well yeah. Humans generally have to use their imagination when it comes to our looks. It's only natural they'd be wrong. But see, tons of stuff." That was okay though. Naruto was more than happy to explain.

Sasuke nods. "That is a powerful magic. I'll have to explore it more later." The Winter God then proceeds to stare at the laptop in a thoughtful manner.

"It's not magic. Anyone can do it." Naruto shrugs.

"Good" Sasuke nods in acknowledgement as he Swalks over to the bed and lays down on it. The sight of Sasuke's ivory skin against those sensual red silk blankets was too much for Naruto. He was a God, not an Angel. He flits over and soon joins him on the bed.

"You know if you get lonely here…if you ever need comfort, I'd give you that." The Winter Deity struck Naruto as being someoen who would appreciate the direct that's what he was going to do!

Sasuke blinks. He didn't know what to say. This was a deity who wore his heart on his sleeve. That just wasn't how things worked in the Underworld.

It seemed a verbal response was not needed though. He gasps when he feels Naruto's lips against his own for the third time. This was getting to be a habit, he mused.

"Nhhh." Sasuke moans into the kiss.

Naruto was on cloud nine. It had only been a few hours. But it had felt like forever. He'd never get enough of the other man, he realized. His lips were still so soft and cool. There was a certain mint flavor to his kisses, fresh and pure.

He wanted more. No he _**NEEDED**_ more. He wanted to ravish the darker haired God. "So good." Naruto caresses his cheek, before returning back to kissing Sasuke with an all consuming passion.

Naruto runs his hands over Sasuke's chest, reveling in the muscles he felt. While Naruto was built for raw power, Sasuke was all sleek subtle strength. Whereas Naruto was built like a lion, Sasuke was built more like a leopard.

Fuck! He'd never been kissed before. Sasuke was aware his other lovers had desired him. They were wanton. But none had ever kissed him like this.

No one had ever dared to conquer his mouth with their tongue before. He felt every corner of his mouth being mapped and seduced. Claimed. Yes, claimed was the word he was looking for. Naruto was trying to claim him via kiss.

"Stop!" Sasuke firmly pushes Naruto away from him.

Naruto looks at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" Why did the other man want him to stop?

He clearly liked it! "You're trying to seduce me." Well **yeah** , he was trying to seduce the Winter Deity!

That was the entire point of kissing him like that! "Obviously not hard enough. I know you desire me too. You wouldn't kiss back like that if you didn't." The Sun God really didn't understand what was so complicated!

Apparently, Sasuke did though. "Naruto, don't try to seduce me. I don't know what's going to happen after the trial." Oh.

That was different! "Since now. I told you that I'd make sure everything was okay." All Naruto needed to do now was to make sure the trial went well for Sasuke!

Then he'd be putty in his hands! "You really shouldn't make promises like that. You don't know if you'll be able to keep them." It was so simple!

He just wished that the Winter Deity could see that!"I know I can keep them. Get some rest, okay? You look exhausted." Sasuke looked so tired and _sad_.

"Alright." Hades' youngest son sighs.

Naruto could fix that though! "And Sasuke? My temple is the one straight across from here. So if you want to visit my bedchambers tonight or any night after, third door on the left." And with that, Naruto heads..after giving Sasuke a rather cheeky wink!

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Sun Gods are so fucking arrogant." And he gave into the childish impulse to chuck a pillow at the other man's retreating form. Naruto deserved it!

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Underworld, Itachi paces. He knew that Sasuke would face a trial soon. If it was later discovered that Sasuke had a brother and they hadn't informed Zeus, it'd end in disaster. If he was ever discovered the consequences for his parents could be horrific.

"I understand my son. You need to go to Olympus and tell Jirayia. He might show mercy if you reveal yourself." His father sighs.

Well that was one down. Now, he just needed to convince his mother. "You're making the right decision. But that doesn't make it any easier." Well that had gone far better than Itachi had ever expected. Things **must** be dire, if even Persephone was agreeing that he should go to Olympus!

"I'll go speak with Kisame before I leave. He deserves to know." Itachi sighs and flies off to find his lover.

This wasn't going to be pretty. "Itachi, how did the Gathering go? Wait why do you look so upset?" The blue skinned God looks at him curiously.

"Sasuke was discovered thanks to Deidara unhooding him. Demeter saw. He is om on Mount Olympus. There will be a trial on the next full moon. I must reveal myself. If I am discovered later…" Well, Itachi was sure that Kisame was smart enough to fill in teh blanks.

Naturally, he proves him right. "It won't end well." The Son of Poseidon was not a simpleton, after all.

"Exactly. I wanted to spend the night with you. I do not know what will happen after the trial." Just one night and then the Winged God would go and face whatever judgment Zeus handed down to him.

"I'm glad that you came." And with that, the two of them spent the night in each other's arms.

* * *

The morning came all too quickly for Itachi's liking, but nonetheless...he leaves for Olympus at first light. Itachi had never been there before, but thanks to his mother, he knew the way.

Figuring that it would be better to address the issue head on, Itachi immediately presents himself to Zeus. "Hades and Persephone have two sons. Sasuke is the youngest. I am the Eldest. I throw myself upon the mercy of the court. We meant no ill will. Neither of us wished to leave our parents and the only home we had ever known."

"You have done well to admit your secrecy. You and Sasuke shall stand trial together. As you came here of your own free will, I assume that you are not going to be foolish enough to attempt running off?" That was a logical assumption on Jirayia's part.

Itachi nods. "No, My Lord. I will naught be that foolish. Of that much, I can assure you." He could only hope his honestly would result in mercy for his family.

"Excellent. You may stay with your brother for the time being then. I am certain that Demeter will be eager to meet with you as well. Sasuke's response to her has been…less than warm." Zeus sighs.

That didn't surprise Itachi in the slightest. "Thank you." He would have been **shocked** , if Sasuke did take to their grandmother immediately. "You are a most kind and understanding ruler." The eldest Son of Hades decides that it was best not to dwell on the matter though. He quickly bows to Zeus respectfully and darts to find his foolish little brother.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Surely, the God of Winter would be around here somewhere!

Itachi searches desperately and then sighs in relief when he hears the younger Deity's voice. "Brother?" Sasuke swiftly to his feet and races over towards him.

It couldn't be real, could it? Itachi wasn't in Olympus. Did he get caught? Did he turn himself in? A million scenarios raced through the "young" God's mind.

"Yes, it is me. I turned myself in. If I was discovered later, it would have only made things worse for our family. We are to stand trial together and will be staying with each other until that time." Oh. So that was why Itachi was here.

Sasuke knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help...but feel relieved that his big brother was there. "I am so glad you are here." Itachi might drive him made half the time, but he knew that the other man cared for him.

Together, they would find a way to get through this. "I couldn't leave you alone to face all this." Somehow.

Sasuke sighs in relief. It was so good not to be alone here. Well he hadn't been alone. Naruto had been there offering "comfort."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. What Naruto was really offering was probably to ravish Sasuke or maybe the other way around. Sasuke didn't delude himself. Naruto radiated the aura of a more…assertive lover.

He'd likely want to be the one who did the mounting. But that was an issue for another day. It might not even be an issue at all. Why was he even thinking about this?!

Oh damn. "Brother, why are you rolling your eyes at me?" Itachi had caught him rolling his eyes.

That was embarrassing. "I'm not rolling my eyes at you. I'm rolling them at Naruto." Really embarrassing.

"Who is Naruto?" His brother cocks his head to the side in bewilderment.

Right. "He's the Sun God who made the vow not to tell grandmother about us. The one who kissed me at the gathering." Itachi had no idea who the Sun God was.

"Oh the one you are smitten with." Itachi smirks.

"I am NOT smitten!" Sasuke swats at his brother indignantly.

Itachi didn't seem to mind though. "Whatever you say. What did Naruto do that caused you to roll your eyes so dramatically?" He chuckles.

"He offered me _comfort."_ Sasuke shrugs..

"I'll admit that I did not get a very good look at him at the Gathering. But what I saw was certainly appealing. I know that you take men to your bed on occasion. Forgive me, but I do not see the issue?" When Itachi put it **that** way, everything sounded so _simple_!

Nothing was simple with Naruto though! "He's just so damn…arrogant about it. I swear it must be a Sun God thing." Sasuke huffs.

"You are huffing. How adorable." Itachi laughs.

Whatever, as humans said. "Anyway, that is what happened. How did Kisame take it?" They both had more pressing concerns to worry about than his love life.

Kisame and Itachi were an odd match. Truly, it was a case of beauty and the beast. But they were inseparable. Sasuke never doubted for a moment that the Son of Poseidon loved his brother. The same was true of Itachi. Their bond was seemingly unbreakable.

"Better than expected. He knows if I was discovered later on, it would only be worse for our family. He was very understanding. I already miss him terribly. We don't all have handsome blondes waiting for us on Olympus willing to provide comfort during this perilous time." Itachi sighs dramatically.

"You are such a jerk sometimes!" Sasuke glares at him.

"Of course. But you love me anyway." Itachi smirks.

* * *

At that same moment, Demeter was pacing in Zeus's temple on Olympus. She didn't know what she was going to do about Sasuke.

Clearly Hades and even her daughter had poisoned the boy against her. But she was an immortal. The one advantage she had in situations like these was time. In time, he would come to see the truth. She was sure of it.

"It seems that you are a grandmother twice over." Jirayia observes.

"What?!" The Harvest Goddess cries in disbelief.

What did he mean by that?! "Sasuke is the youngest. Itachi is the eldest. Itachi has turned himself in and will await his judgment at trial. He is going to be staying with Sasuke. I thought you should be made aware of this immediately." Demeter could only gape at her King.

He was telling her that she had not one, but **two** grandsons! "Thank you. You are a most kind and generous ruler." The Harvest Goddess could scarcely believe it!

"Itachi speaks like you. I suppose it's a start." He chuckles.

Well that was _something._ "He does? Well that is good news. I am glad that he is at least well educated." Demeter sighs in relief at having at least something in common with one of her grandsons.

"Yes, he does." Zeus nods.

"I must speak to them immediately. Forgive me, My Lord. Do I have your permission to do so?" She looks at him hopefully.

Jirayia waves at her, dismissing the Goddess. "Of course. Go to them." He gives her permission to leave his presence and seek out her kin.

Demeter quickly rushes to the temple Sasuke and Itachi were staying at. She wasn't sure how she would make this right. But she would make it right or she wasn't a Harvest Goddess!


	4. It Must Be a Sun God Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke continue to get closer as the Hades' Family continues to deal with the fallout from Demeter's Discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke and Itachi stand side by side. They held hands as a show of solidarity. Their grandmother was coming towards them. They could sense her aura. It was one of nature. Unmistakable.

"Sasuke, it does my heart good to see you free from those shackles." Demeter smiles at them. "You must be Itachi?" She looks at the Winged God excitedly.

Sasuke was about to tell her that it was her fault he was shackled in the first place. But he holds his tongue. His grandmother was often underestimated, but she was powerful in her own right. That and he didn't want to risk upsetting he before the trial.

"Yes, I am." Itachi nods.

The younger brother marveled at the Angel of Death's ability to maintain his composure. Sasuke had no idea how he did it. Well Itachi had probably benefited from being used to uncomfortable situations due to the nature of his role in the world.

Their grandmother either didn't notice their less than cheerful mood or didn't care to comment on it. "You do look a bit like her. I never would have guessed though. I believe your wings are what threw me off." Perhaps, she just didn't want to make the situation anymore awkward than it already was. "They are magnificent. You can fly with them? I saw you at the Gathering." She smiles.

The woman was trying. She was really trying. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure why. Surely, she had to know that they didn't belong here.

Itachi nods politely."Thank you. Yes, I can. I'm fortunate that the Fates granted me wings. I do not know why." That was true. Neither Sasuke, Hades, or Persephone knew why Itachi had wings when no other member of their immediate family did. "But I find myself rather fond of them." The younger God couldn't blame his brother there. Itachi's wings were beautiful. There was no getting around that.

"Oh Sasuke! I am so sorry. Your hands." She looks at the bruises in horror.

Did she actually feel guilty or was she just putting on a show? "They were worse before Naruto tended to them." Oh well. Either way, Sasuke didn't particularly care. This was the woman responsible for their mother going missing for months at a time!

"Naruto? Oh you mean Apollo's son. I didn't realize he had the healing touch." She glances at him curiously as if this revelation was mildly intriguing to her.

Sasuke shivers. Yes, Naruto definitely had a healing touch. He could still remember his lips against his own and his wrists.

Unbidden some more…passionate images came to his mind. Images that hadn't come to pass yet. He had no idea what it was about the Sun God that drew such reactions out of him. Sasuke had never been one to fall so hard, so fast for a handsome face before.

Luckily, Itachi interrupted the barrage of images that was now threatening to overwhelm the Winter God. "Those still look rather serious. Perhaps you should seek out Naruto for further assistance?" His brother must have sensed that Sasuke would have snapped at their grandmother, if he wasn't given an easy escape soon.

He was right about that. "Yes. Forgive me, grandmother. But I know that Naruto is fond of the Mortal Realm. I do not want to miss him. Zeus would not like it if I left Olympus before the trial and these bruises pain me horribly." It wasn't a complete lie, but it was close enough.

The bruises hurt him, but not that much. "Yes, of course. I am truly sorry. It was never my intention for you to be bound in such a distasteful fashion."Thankfully, his grandmother appeared more than willing to buy his story.

Sasuke merely nods and flits off. He had to find Naruto now. If he went back and his wrists weren't fully healed, she'd probably realize that Itachi had just been giving him an excuse to leave. An excuse that he greatly appreciated, but he was well aware that she wouldn't.

Naruto was just starting to doze off. He was laying in his bed, when he heard a gentle, but insistent knock on the door to his bedchambers.

"It's open." He opens his eyes and looks at the door.

Sasuke heads inside Naruto's bedchambers. They were similar to his, in all except coloration. Mostly he had a mixture of gold and various shades of orange. Somehow, it looked regal. This was odd because Sasuke had never been particularly fond of the color orange.

Naruto grins as he looks at Sauske."You're here." His eyes alight with happiness.

Seeing Sasuke walk into his bedchambers was like a fantasy come to life. He looked so ethereal, standing in the shadows with only the moon to illuminate him. Even Morpheus could never conceive of a more alluring dream lover.

Naruto hadn't expected him to actually take him up on his offer. Well at least not yet. He was sure he could win Sasuke over. He'd just expected it to take more time. But he definitely wasn't going to complain.

"Don't get too excited. I'm not here for that." The Winter God walks over to him.

"Then what are you here for?" Naruto asks curiously.

"I need your help. It's my wrists. They don't really hurt that much. I'm sure the bruises would go away on their own naturally in a few days. But Itachi gave me an easy out. He suggested I have you fix them. I just wanted to get away from my grandmother truthfully. But if I come back and I'm still injured, she'll know." Sasuke sighs.

Naruto couldn't lie, he was a little disappointed. "Oh. Sure. Of course I'll help. Let me see." That wasn't going to stop him from helping his beloved though!

It wasn't what he hoped for. But it was still good. Sasuke came to his room after all and he could tend to the Winter God's injuries. It might warm Sasuke up to him, if he knew that he could count on Naruto in this fashion. That and he hated to see him in pain, no matter how relatively "minor" it might be.

"Thank you." Sasuke smiles at him as he lays down on the bed and lets the other God inspect his wrists.

It was a beautiful smile."These are pretty deep." That didn't dispel the anger that swelled up in Naruto at the sight of those bruises marring Sasuke's beautiful porcelain skin though.

"Better than they were before though." That last part was an attempt to pacify Naruto. Thanks to you." It was true, but Sasuke was a practical God. He knew that such precautions were necessary.

Sasuke could feel the blonde's anger. His aura was lashing out. It was like a solar flare. Thankfully, it didn't seem his wrath was targeted at Sasuke. Who he was angry with was unclear. It didn't matter at the moment though. What mattered was calming the Sun God down.

"Yeah. Don't pull away this time and we can get you patched up." The blonde pulls him closer.

"I won't." Sasuke nods.

Naruto takes one of his arms and presses his lips against the injured wrist. Sasuke closes his eyes and lets out a quiet purring sound. Well Naruto called it purring. In truth it was closer to a rumble. But there was an unintentionally seductive quality to it. The blonde decided he wanted to hear more of this sound and continued trailing kisses along the bruised skin.

"Mmm." Sasuke says, enjoying the pleasant tingling sensation that was spreading throughout his arm.

Naruto smiles. He moves to the other arm. Sasuke might be a little skittish about him emotionally. He consoled himself with the knowledge that at least physically, it the attraction was definitely mutual.

_Why did it feel so good?_ Sasuke wasn't sure. Maybe it was just a side effect of Naruto's powers. Maybe it was because it was Naruto and that was that. He decided not to question it though. He definitely needed to focus on something besides his grandmother right now.

"There. See?" Naruto smiles. It's better when you don't try to run away from me." They were definitely making progress.

"I don't run away from anything." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Naruto snickers.

Apparently, the Winter God was not particularly keen about the whole being snickered at thing though. "It's true!" Because Sasuke suddenly starts glaring at him!

"Yeah. Right, so if I did this…you wouldn't try to bolt?" The blonde pushes the darker haired man back onto the bed.

Yeah. His instinct was to bolt. He didn't know if he would be here in another month or if he'd ever be here again. Naruto didn't seem like a particularly casual lover. Sasuke didn't want to hurt him.

His pride would likely forever remain his greatest weakness though. "That's right. I'm not going to run." He was too damn proud not to rise to that challenge. Dammit. He should be smart and run like a bat out of Hell. But he couldn't. Not when Naruto had challenged him like that.

"Good. Because I really like how you look when you're in my bed chambers, on my bed." Naruto brushes the bangs out of Sasuke's eyes.

"Is every Sun God a pervert?" The youngest Son of Hades was sincerely beginning to wonder, if being a deviant was just a requirement to be a Sun Deity.

"Not sure. Maybe. I just know that I want you." Naruto shrugs.

Yeah. He should definitely go. This was not a good idea. The blonde's raw honestly, the utter sincerity in his voice was having an impact on Sasuke.

He should be smart and politely excuse himself. He could say that Demeter would be expecting him back soon. That wasn't a lie. No matter how logical such a plan was, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He blamed Naruto's big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind." Sasuke dares him.

Naruto did exactly that. Granted it was far from a romantic invitation, but it was still an invitation. He soon captures Sasuke's mouth again.

Fuck! Still better than Ambrosia. If he had anything to say about it, the Winter God was definitely not leaving this bed for a longgg time.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the other temple, Itachi eyes Demeter warily. He knew that she wasn't an evil Goddess, but she was the reason he was currently separated from his lover. He belonged to the Underworld, not Olympus. He was a creature of Death. Maybe he could get her to understand that. Sasuke was the same way.

"He hates me, does he naught?" She sighs.

Well...that wasn't an easy question to answer. "Sasuke? He hates being away from home. It's the only home he's ever known. It is not you that he dislikes, only the unfamiliar." Itachi almost pities her, really.

The woman's daughter had been kidnapped. To add insult to injury, she had married her kidnapper. Now she found out she had two grandchildren she had never known about. He could…sympathize with her position. But by no stretch of the imagination did that mean he wanted to move to Olympus.

"He and Naruto seem…close. Are they lovers?" His grandmother apparently really did desire to form some sort of bond with them though.

Itachi shakes his head. "I do not believe so. At least not yet. It's likely only a matter of time." There was no point in lying.

If someone took a lover on Olympus, it was only a matter of time. "Yes, I can foresee that. He could not wait to rush off to see him." Before they were found out and they both knew it.

"His wrists were bothering him. That was not feigned." The Angel of Death feels the need to defend his brother.

"I am aware. Perhaps if he grows to care for the Sun God, it will make him more open to the idea of staying here. To the idea of me." His grandmother was perhaps a touch delusional, but so were most deities, if one really wanted to get technical.

Perhaps, a dose of reality would do her some good. "I wouldn't count on that. Sasuke is deeply connected to the Underworld. Just being here likely agitates him even more than it does me. At least I go to the surface for my job." She needed to know what being here really meant for him and Sasuke. "The lights and warmth are not unfamiliar to me. But to Sasuke this place is a shock to his systems. A rather unpleasant one." There was a slight chance that she could be reasoned with, after all.

He had to try."I know. But in time perhaps…" Unfortunately, it looked like she was going to be stubborn.

* * *

Meanwhile Zeus had received a letter from Hades. He had sent Hermes to deliver it. He reads it.

_**Brother,** _

_**Please do not punish Itachi and Sasuke for a decision that was not originally of their making. My wife and I just did not want to lose them. We meant no offense.** _

_**They are both creatures of the Underworld. Itachi is the Angel of Death and Sasuke has never known any other home. They would be miserable if you were to make a similar arrangement to the one you made for my wife. Please, I beseech you to show some mercy.** _

_**Your brother, Hades.** _

Zeus sighs. He was not completely without compassion. He could certainly understand why Fugaku would be skittish about letting Demeter know she had grandchildren. The woman took his wife from him for the majority of the year. Likely, the boys were the only other people he cared about in all of creation. Hades had always been a loner. The introvert of the family.

However, he couldn't in good conscience deny Demeter the right to see her grandchildren either. This meant he was now put in a rather uncomfortable decision. Perhaps he should speak to Hera about this.

They quarreled as fiercely as they loved, but she was the most intelligent woman that he had ever met. It was possible she might be able to come up with an agreeable compromise for all parties involved. At least that is what he hoped.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Hades does his best to comfort Mikoto. She was beside herself with grief. The poor Goddess of Spring was worried sick about their children. He found himself not dealing with the situation much better. But he had to be strong for the sake of his wife.

There was no other choice."I wrote him. My brother may be the biggest skirt chaser in the history of the planet, but he is not without mercy." Mikoto needed him to be strong now.

So he would. "I hope so. I miss them horribly. I barely get to see them as it is." For her sake, Hades thinks to himself as he feels Persephone lean into his embrace.

Contrary to popular culture, Hades was not evil. One could even argue that he was the "kindest" deity when it came to humans.

He never directly sought to cause them pain. If it were not for him, they would breed and never die. Then they would face a world that was overpopulated by all manner of creatures. There simply wouldn't be enough room. Disease would spread and all would suffer indefinitely from the various plagues that would surely grow.

He also while an aloof to most, was a very warm lover. He adored their sons. Fugaku just had trouble expressing said adoration at times. But that didn't matter to her. She knew what was in his heart.

* * *

Back in Naruto's temple, the Sun and Winter were locked in a rather heated embrace. The blonde delighted in his newfound discovery. Sasuke's neck was so sensitive. The slightest brush of his lips or caress against it and he'd moan so beautifully and arch so perfectly against Naruto.

"Fuck!" Sasuke moans and thrashes underneath the blue eyed God when he kisses his most sensitive spot.

Sasuke closes his eyes in bliss and arches against the Sun God. The blonde had already found his weak spot. He hated how wanton he sounded, but he couldn't help it. It drove him crazy. All thoughts of his grandmother or anything else other than Naruto had been banished to the furthest corner of his mind.

"You really are sensitive here." Naruto smirks.

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes. Naruto gasps. His eyes used to be midnight black. Now they were the color of rubies. It was enthralling.

"Can't help it. Everyone has an Achilles' Heel." Sasuke feels his cheeks burn red.

Achilles was a Greek Hero. He had been dunked in the River Styx while a baby. It made him almost invincible.

The catch? His mother had held him by his heel while she did it. That was the only part of his body that hadn't been invulnerable and it had been his undoing in the end. Hence why mortals and even immortals had coined the term Achilles' Heel to reference weaknesses.

Damn it, Sasuke could feel his eyes changing color!"Your eyes." And apparently, Naruto had noticed!

"Oh that. Don't worry about it." Now, Sasuke was going to have to explain that to his potential lover.

Talk about embarrassing, but Naruto didn't seem to mind."Does it hurt?" If anything, Sasuke would say the blonde was currently rather entranced by this new development.

Some humans would have used the word demonic. But Naruto was completely enraptured. Sasuke didn't seem concerned about it. So he must have been okay, right?

"Sharingan. Itachi and father also have it. It's part of our abilities. Usually it's triggered by anger or fear, but other powerful emotions can do the trick. It has some…useful abilities. Right now, it's no different than…other signs that I enjoy your touch." After all, he was already fully aroused.

That thought made Naruto smirk. "Well I'm glad that you admit you enjoy my touch at least. I don't mind it. It's glorious really." Well really, that was all he needed to know. So he returns to his new favorite hobby, kissing Sasuke and tugging on those gorgeous dark locks.

Naruto blinks when he noticed tugging at the back of Sasuke's hair produces interesting results. Some Northern lights shoot out. He looks at Sasuke questioningly.

"Yeah. That happens. I don't know why. But as a child, I never got lost in the dark?" Sasuke shrugs.

"Is your dick going to glow in the dark too?" Naruto couldn't help, but laugh.

Apparently, his laughter was not appreciated by Sasuke though. "You are such a loser!" Because the Winter God was now rolling his eyes at him!

Naruto decides to ignore that for the time being. "What I'm just saying with the eyes and hair, anything else I should know about that gorgeous body of yours?" There were far more interesting things to focus on instead of the other man rolling his eyes at him.

Fun things, like getting an answer to that question! "No. That's it really. You can't tell me that you don't have…something similar somewhere." Sadly, his partner seemed more embarrassed than proud of his _unique gifts_ in this respect.

"Kinda. I mean sometimes when I get excited…I light up the room, wind blows, and occasionally clouds form." Well Naruto figures, that he could fix that.

Telling Sasuke about his own quirks, might help. "Clouds?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him in response.

"Yeah." Naruto summons a cloud, which he wraps around Sasuke like a sensual caress.

"I never realized how soft they are." Sasuke smiles.

"Me neither. But trust me everything else about me, is definitely hard for you." And that was most assuredly the truth!

Sasuke snorts. "You are such a pervert. I should probably head back. I said I was going to ask you to fix my arms and…it's been awhile." Naruto wasn't sure how, but somehow the Winter god made even **that** mundane sound sexy!

"You'll come back though?" The blonde reaches for Sasuke as he got up.

"Maybe." He heads towards the door.

"Maybe?! You were moaning pretty loudly there a few minutes ago to only get a maybe!" Naruto scoffs.

"Well I can't let you go and get a big head." Sasuke smirks.

The bastard had walked right into this one, so Naruto was going to give as good as he got! "I give great head though and I'm sure you do too!" Ha! Take that!

"Later, loser." Sasuke heads off, feeling his face heading up in a blush at that last line.

* * *

"Itachi, grandmother…I'm back!" Sasuke appears before his family members.

He wouldn't say _I'm home._ This place wasn't home. It didn't matter how good at necking Naruto was. He didn't belong here.

He tries adjusting his collar to hide the hickeys. He was sure that the loser gave him a lot of them. Sasuke would never hear the end of it if Itachi saw him covered in love bites.

"How are your wrists?" Itachi looks at him in concern.

The Winter God decides that it would probably be better to prove that though. "Better." So he shows them to Itachi and to Demeter.

"Your lover is a very gifted healer." Demeter smiles.

"He's not my lover." Sasuke gives her a dirty look for that comment.

His grandmother was less than convinced."Those marks on your neck say otherwise. If he's not your lover, he's certainly auditioning for the role." She gives him a sly smile.

"Dammit!" His collar must have slipped!

"He is a very handsome boy. Had I know he favored his father so strongly, I likely would have seduced him myself." She beams sneakily.

"GRANDMOTHER!" Itachi and Sasuke both gape at her in unison.

"We are immortal. Age makes no difference." She shrugs.

Obviously, Itachi was just as traumatized as him though. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Because Sasuke was going to do exactly the same thing.

"Me too." What else could he do, really?

* * *

The next day, Itachi goes to find Hermes. It was fairly easy to do so. He was the only one with winged shoes. He walks over to the Messenger of the Gods.

"I need you to deliver a message to me. Please send it to Kisame, son of Poseidon. Tell him that I am well and stress that I miss him deeply and look forward to seeing him again." He glances at him with pleading eyes.

"I can do that. Just out of curiosity, how does that work?" Hermes smirks at him.

"How does what work?" The winged God knew that he was likely going to regret asking that question, but he would anyway.

"Well he's a creature of the Sea. You have wings." Hermes shrugs. "You'd think that you two would fight like cats and dogs."

Itachi really should have seen that one coming. "It works extremely well. Sometimes opposites have a way of attracting. You can ask Mei about that." Almost everyone asked that question sooner or later.

"Well I'll deliver it. Oh there comes Zeus. I think he wants to talk to you." Hermes flies off just as Zeus arrived.

* * *

"I was wondering about those wings of yours. How well can you use them?" The King of the Gods looks at him curiously.

"Well." It was probably best to at least feign modesty.

Zeus smiles and nods approvingly. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind a small demonstration. I know that it would provide great amusement to the others. I can summon a harpy here. You could test your skill." It was strange how he rarely displayed modesty, but seemed to favor that particular trait in others.

"I'd like that." Itachi forces himself to smile.

He honestly didn't feel like parading about for the amusement of the other Olympians. But he would do whatever he could to curry favor with Zeus. His and Sasuke's future could very well depend on what type of mood Jirayia happened to be in on the day of the trial.

Sasuke walked out of the temple and blinks when he saw a harpy flying over to Zeus and Itachi. He bolts over to his brother and looks at the King of the Gods questioningly.

"Do not fear. Just a bit of levity tis all. Your brother is going to test his skill against a Harpy. I am most curious about how powerful his wings are." Jirayia smiles at him reassuringly as he quickly has a large crowd gather around them.

"Oh." Sasuke blinks.

Well this should be good. Sasuke knew damn well no harpy stood a chance against his elder brother. False alarm.

That's when Sasuke noticed bleachers made of clouds and sand were springing up. Gaara and Naruto it seemed were providing seats. Sasuke felt himself being pulled off to one of the bleachers and sat down in someone's lap. He looked and was relived that it was Naruto. He probably would have snapped if anyone else had dared to be so familiar with him!

"Relax. It's only me. Looks like Itachi is going up against a harpy. I'm not worried though. If he's anything like you, he can handle himself." Naruto shoots Sasuke a dazzling smile.

"I'd be more worried for the harpy, honestly." Sasuke nods..

"Yeah. I missed you, after you left. I get why. You don't want to upset your grandmother. But maybe tonight, you could stay." Naruto nibbles on Sasuke's ear teasingly.

"Nhh. Nn-aruto, we're in public!" Honestly, the Sun God must have no sense of decency!

"You're shy? You weren't shy last night when you were moaning so sweetly in my arms." Naruto holds onto Sasuke tighter.

Just because he wasn't an Exhibitionist didn't make him shy! "I'm not shy. I just don't usually…do things like this in public. That's all." Damn it!

"Trust me, they've seen worse. Besides, it's not like I'm planning to take you against the bleachers with everyone watching. Unless you find that idea appealing." He was probably going to need to smack the frisky God soon.

"Naruto, keep it in your toga. I am trying to watch my brother compete!" Sasuke rolls his eyes at his potential lover's antics.

"They haven't started fighting yet." He kisses Sasuke's shoulder, having slid down the top of his shirt enough to expose the delicious looking skin there.

Naruto was a force of nature. Sasuke realized this. There was really only one way to appease him.

"If I say yes, will you behave?" He peers at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

"Yes." Naruto nods.

"Alright. I will but we are not laying together tonight. I'll just keep you company. That's all." It was best to be firm with him.

If he gave the blonde an inch, he'd try to take a mile as humans said. "It's a start. Do you have any idea how stunning you looked laying against the golden sheets?" Naruto nips Sasuke's ear playfully.

"Not really. Look the match is starting!" Sasuke looks up as Itachi and the Harpy take to the air.

Naruto smiles. He wasn't worried about Itachi. He was happy. Sasuke enjoyed his touches and was admitting it. He was going to spend the night with him. Sure, Sasuke said that he wouldn't lay with him. But maybe with a little persuasion and lots of necking, he'd change his mind. Naruto was nothing, if not persistent.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke meets Apollo, Gaara, and the Uchiha Brothers spend time with Demeter. More about Naruto's past is revealed as Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship heats up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry, that this one took so long. Hopefully, the next one will be out sooner.

Apollo heads to Olympus. He heard something about a trial that was going to take place shortly. Naturally, he wanted to see what was going on. He was surprised when he saw that some bleachers had been constructed out of sand and clouds. It looked like some sort of match was about to get under way.

"Wonder who is fighting?" Minato looks out at the crowd. "It's quite the turnout."

He saw a harpy and someone he didn't recognize. They were clearly immortal though, judging by their aura. He had beautiful black wings. He was male though, so he couldn't be a harpy. Actually, Minato wasn't sure. Did male harpies exist? He'd never seen one before.

"I wonder if he's who Naruto was speaking of before." Minato rubs his chin thoughtfully.

It was almost impossible to gauge the true age of a God or Goddess, but the man looked as though he was in his mid 20s physically. Fairly long smoky gray or light black hair, crimson red eyes, lightly tanned skin, a lithe athletic build, and those wings were definitely stunning.

Perhaps Naruto's physical tastes were changing. Normally he preferred lovers who looked about the same age as him. Naruto was often mistaken for a high school senior or a college freshmen in the mortal realm.

"Or not." Minato chuckles when he sees that Naruto was sitting behind another God.

This God bore a resemblance to the Winged God. His hair was darker and more spiky. His skin was much fairer, almost as luminous as the moon actually. While he lacked the other man's wings, his ruby red eyes were equally entrancing. Other than those minor differences that were more coloration than anything else, they looked eerily similar. Surely, they had to be related by blood.

"Well whatever family he belongs to, it is most certainly a handsome one." Apollo smiles as he remembers Naruto referencing the other man's parentage.

Minato knew that this was the current object of his son's affections because the younger Sun Deity was currently nibbling on his ear. He could tell that it was a mutual attraction by the way he was squirming. Naruto seemed rather pleased at the response.

It looked like his lover or his future lover was more…bashful than the blonde. Minato couldn't hear what the mysterious stranger was saying, but he could read the body language. The other God wanted Naruto to _Knock it off_ for now. Clearly, he was not much of an Exhibitionist.

"Show me what you got!" The harpy flaps her wings menacingly at Itachi.

"Very well." Itachi nods his head as a horn blow. "Though you will wish you hadn't said that." The match had begun and now they were both flying towards each other. Much to the crowd's delight. The giant gusts of wind that their enormous wings were creating seemed only to amuse every member of the audience. Only on Olympus was such a thing possible, Minato thinks to himself.

The harpy was fast, but not as fast as Itachi. He swiftly dodges to the side and delivers a harsh smack against her back with his mighty wings. She goes flying several feet back. To her credit though, she recovered quickly. The harpy was not pleased at being hit and charges in a blind rage at the eldest son of Hades.

* * *

"There's my dad." Naruto smiles at Sasuke.

"Maybe I should go." The Winter God nods in acknowledgement. "He'll probably want to sit by you and it'd be awkward."

"It won't be weird. My dad is great!" Sasuke was sure that Apollo was amazing and everything, but it still felt like he should bow out here. "Besides, he's totally cool with the fact I like men and women." Naruto was trying to reassure him, but in that regard it wasn't necessary. Everyone knew that the Greek Gods had a rather liberal view on such matters.

"You speak like a mortal." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with talking like a mortal." Naruto protests, feeling the need to defend himself. "It's amusing how they are forever coming up with new words!" And with that being said, the young Sun God crosses his arms in a huff.

"I prefer our way of speaking." Sasuke shrugs gracefully. "It's more elegant." Naruto was rather fortunate that his kiss was sufficiently divine that he was willing to overlook the other God's lack of refinement. "The common mortal tongue is far too abrasive." That and it didn't hurt that Naruto was simply magnificent in appearance. It was as if the Sun had been transformed into a living entity and that entity's name was Naruto!

"Well I do like the way you speak. It's very regal." As mortals would say, damn straight Sasuke thinks to himself smugly upon hearing Naruto's words. "But I'm sure I can make you lose that stuck up attitude, later tonight." That was until the other deity issues a challenge of sorts that causes the Winter God to raise an eyebrow. "Mortal or immortal, everyone loses control during lovemaking." He would have issued a scathing retort, but then Naruto started sucking on his collarbone.

That had always been a weak spot of his."Naruto, you promised." As soon as any of his lovers touched his neck, Sasuke couldn't help, but respond. And fortunately or unfortunately, Naruto had apparently figured that out.

"Sorry. It's just you…were challenging me sort of and you know, I had to respond." The blonde looks at him apologetically.

This was concerning."You prefer to hold the reigns during lovemaking, don't you?" The dark haired youth knew where this was going and it wasn't anywhere good.

"Well yeah…is that an issue?" The blue eyed God looks at him as if it was a foregone conclusion that he would be the aggressor during their couplings.

"Maybe. It might not matter. I never said I was going to be your lover." It was best to make certain things clear. "I'm just the same way." Such as the fact that he was almost always the more dominant lover during any form of lovemaking.

Which meant sooner or later, one of them was going to be forced to relinquish control to the other. "You never said it. You didn't have to. Your body does it for you." Oh really? "It's in the way you lean into my touch and those glorious sounds you make as you beg for more." Naruto was being as humans would say, a smug bastard!

He was also delusional!"I don't beg. I never begged!" A son of Hades would never beg!

"Not with words." How else could one possibly beg?! "But those moans you were making earlier, that was begging." Naruto was clearly delusional.

"Arrogant." Sasuke turns his gaze away from Naruto.

* * *

Minato chuckles. It looked like they were having a minor lover's spat. He turns his attention back to the match.

"You let your rage control you and that is why you never had a prayer of winning this battle." Itachi does grabs the harpy by her the wing and hurls the creature straight into one of the many temples on Olympus.

"Damn. Your brother is a badass." Naruto grins at Sasuke.

There was that strange tongue again. "I'm not sure what that is." Half the time, Sasuke sincerely didn't have the slightest idea what Naruto was saying.

"It means he's strong." The blonde laughs.

Oh. Well that was true. "Oh. Yes, he is. Even father is reluctant to earn his ire." Itachi was certainly very strong.

"I can see why." The Sun Deity nods in understanding.

"Impressive." Zeus watches and notes that Itachi was truly a son of Hades.

He declares Itachi the winner of the "friendly match." Gaara and Naruto banish their makeshift bleachers. Naruto smiles at the red head when he makes his way over.

He really wanted Sasuke and Gaara to take to each other. Though he knew that was a gamble. He wasn't entirely sure how jealous Sasuke was by nature. And he had a history with Gaara.

"Your brother is an amazing flyer." Cupid smiles at Sasuke as he attempts to strike up a conversation.

It seemed to work. "Thanks. So…what else can you make with your sand?" Kinda. Well that or Sasuke just wanted to know more about Gaara's abilities.

"Almost anything really. It responds to my will. If I desire for it to happen, it does." The red head shrugs as if it was the most natural thing in the world and to Gaara, it probably was.

"That's convenient." The ruby eyed youth looks impressed.

"Yes, I find it more enjoyable than sticking arrows in people." At this, Gaara's seafoam green (or were they aqua in color) eyes shift their attention away from Sasuke and towards Naruto. "Though the second tends to produce far more amusing results." Which instantly made Sasuke suspicious.

Did Gaara hit him with an arrow? Sasuke wasn't sure if as a God he would have noticed or not. Humans didn't feel any pain when Cupid struck them. They didn't see the arrows. He wasn't entirely certain if this was true for other Gods though.

"Yeah! Tell him about that one time that you made a centaur fall in love with a satyr!" Naruto smiles joyfully.

The way the red head was looking at Naruto was far too familiar. It was the look a former lover might give someone. Sasuke didn't think it was lust exactly. More like a fond appreciation.

It still irked him though. If he was going to do well during the trial getting the other Gods and Goddesses to like him was important. So he couldn't fly off the handle based on gut instinct alone. He needed to get out of there before he did something stupid.

"I was bored one day." Sasuke didn't give a damn, but the red head continues with his tale anyway. "A satyr and a centaur were nearby, so I figured I'd create my own entertainment." Eros laughs.

Cupid was definitely attractive. There was a certain feral sensuality about him that Sasuke hadn't expected. Blood red hair, aqua eyes framed by feral looking markings, and what he was sure was a rather well sculpted body underneath that toga. Unlike Naruto, it seemed Gaara favored the clothing of their parents' era. Upon further consideration, Sasuke had decided that Gaara's eyes were definitely aqua in coloration.

"I'm certain that is a most amusing tale." And it might have been, if Cupid wasn't looking at Naruto with such _admiration_. "But I wish to congratulate my brother on his victory and Demeter wants to show us her domain." Which was true. "Another time?" Sasuke did want to congratulate Itachi, but he had no intentions of listening to Gaara's story later on. So it was a lie, masked by a series of half truths.

"Of course." Gaara nods diplomatically.

"You're leaving?" Naruto looks positively crestfallen.

For some reason, the Winter God found that look incredibly reassuring. "Just for a short while." Naruto _did_ care for him.

Perhaps, more than he cared for Gaara. "Alright. It's probably a good idea to get to know your grandmother anyway. Come back soon." Naruto says leans in to kiss him.

That didn't mean that Sasuke would make things easy for the other God though as Naruto soon found out. The Sun Deity frowns when Sasuke turns his head away from him. Instead of the Winter God's lips, he got his cheek. Was Sasuke upset with him?

Maybe he was still miffed about the begging comment. He had thought that the other God got over it. He was just taunting his almost lover playfully, Naruto hadn't meant anything by it.

Sasuke heads off. Soon Naruto could see he had joined his older brother. The two exchange a few words and then together they depart.

"Do you think he's mad at me? He turned away." Naruto glances at Gaara with concern.

The God of Love shakes his head. "I doubt he was upset with you. He's very…perceptive. I believe he realizes we were once lovers." Oh! Shit!

"What?! But how?" How was that even possible, Naruto wonders to himself.

"It matters naught how, just that he likely knows. I doubt he will hold it against you. It's a rare God or Goddess that is pure." Well that was true."It's more likely that Sasuke wanted to compose himself in privacy. Lest he cause a scandal." Cupid nods his head approvingly as if pleased with the Winter God's choice.

Naruto blinks. Damn it. He had unintentionally really upset the object of his affections! That was so not good.

Gaara wasn't done though. "You chose well. Were I in his position, I admit I probably would have tried to strike my counterpart." So not good! "We are no longer lovers, but I do still find you attractive. My eyes simply lingered too long." Eros actually thought that violence would have been justified, fi he were in Sasuke's sandals?! That was really not good.

Still, that last part was really concerning. "But I thought that you and Hinata were…you know, getting along great?" The Sun Deity had thought that Gaara was head over heels in love with Hinata. What had changed?

"We adore each other. She adores you and so do I. She understands it is in our nature to be attracted to more than one person." Yeah. Sadly, that was true. It was difficult for Gods and Goddesses to be completely monogamous.

Naruto nods. "Yeah. You're right." And they both knew it.

"Of course, I"m right. There also been times when she has asked if I would consent to the three of us sharing a bed together, all at once." Wait. What?! "I told her it wouldn't be a good idea." Was Gaara serious?! "We are both far too…aggressive to be with her at the same time. My delicate pearl would not be able to handle that." Oh. Well Cupid did have a point there.

It would be difficult for any woman to handle them both at once. "Wait, she wanted a threesome?" This was especially the case for someone as gentle as Hinata.

"Yes." Gaara shrugs.

"I had no idea. But you're probably right. I'm kinda amazed she can handle you." Seriously, everyone knew how passionate Eros was. "The three of us together would be explosive." It was an intriguing thought, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to act on it.

Not after he had found Sasuke."And now you don't have the desire. Your eyes they follow his every movement." Apparently, even Gaara could tell that he was so whipped.

"Did you…you know?" The blonde just had to know.

Did Gaara meddle. Had he hit one of them or both of them with an arrow? "Hit either of you with an arrow? No." Cupid shakes his head.

Naruto nods. That meant it was "real." Cupid's arrows could wear off. It depended on the type he used. He wouldn't have put it past Gaara to try to give him a hot fling. (Hell he normally would have thanked the other God for it.) But he wanted what he had with Sasuke to last.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Minato walks over to them a few minutes later.

"Hey, dad." Naruto smiles.

The younger blonde really did love his father. "I can see why you are smitten." Apollo was definitely one of the more loving fathers on Olympus. "He's quite the pleasant face to gaze upon." As Minato had shown time and time again.

"Yeah." The younger Sun Deity nods his head in agreement.

"I'll have to speak with him soon enough." Minato sighs in disappointment. "But it looks like he already left with the winged one and Demeter." Apollo gestures at their retreating forms.

"Yeah. Demeter is going to show them her domain." At least, that was what the Goddess had claimed, anyway. "He'll be back soon. I hope." Naruto wasn't entirely sure that he believed her.

Though he dare not say that openly. "I'm sure he will. Why don't we got to the mortal realm and get you some of that Ramen you enjoy so much?" Minato smiles at him.

"Sounds great!" Naruto agrees and with that, the two Gods teleport off in search of that most magnificent cuisine known as Ramen!

* * *

"He is so easily distracted." Gaara shakes his head in amusement.

That's when the God of Love sees Hinata standing by Kiba and Shino. It was Shino who caught his attention most. For good reason.

Shino was the son of Tithonus, the Greek God of Insects. He was originally mortal, but once he married Eros, he was given immortality and God like powers. Eros was the Goddess of Dawn. Seeing Shino, gave Gaara an idea.

"Shino, do you mind if I borrow one of your butterflies for a few hours?" Gaara looks at the other deity hopefully.

Naturally, that made Shino suspicious. "For what purpose?" The son of Aphrodite and Ares was not one to ask favors lightly.

"Intelligence gathering." The red head shrugs with feigned innocence.

Whether or not the other man believed his intentions were entirely benign was irrelevant. "Alright." Mostly, because he did as Gaara asked and even went so far as to command the butterfly to follow the red head's instructions.

He felt guilty. He had caused a rift, however slight between Sasuke and Naruto. Gaara would fix it though. The butterfly might be able to provide him with the necessary information he'd need to do so.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke and Itachi are with Demeter. She had taken them to some lovely fields. They were bursting with color. Surely, there must have been dozens of flowers and fruits blooming. Sasuke hated to admit it, but it was beautiful.

"As the Goddess of the Harvest, it is my job to make crops bloom and prevent famine." The Goddess smiles happily. "I'm not always successful. But I do enjoy my job." Pleased to finally have the opportunity to bond with her grandsons.

"Of course." Itachi nods.

Demeter detected more than a trace of bitterness in comign from Sasuke."It is beautiful." And the tone in his voice, only confirmed her suspicions.

Why the Winter God didn't even notice when a butterfly landed on his shoulder."My dear is something wrong? You seem…melancholy." This was most troubling to Demeter.

"It's nothing." A God should be more aware of their surroundings and Sasuke denied his unpleasant mood too quickly for her liking.

Mercifully, at least Itachi was more cooperative. "Foolish little brother, you may as well tell me now what ails you." At least, he was being reasonable! "I will find out sooner or later. Why do you naught save us both the trouble?" The eldest son of Hades looks towards Sasuke imploringly.

"I just met one of Naruto's former lovers." Oh Dear. "I'm pretty sure he's former. But still…" Well that explained her grandson's depressed state.

"You were jealous." Itachi looks at him with concern.

"A little. That's hypocritical of me. I've had lovers in the past. I can't hold those he's taken to his bed before he even met me against him." That was true. It was a very rare God or Goddess who was still chaste. "But it…I didn't like it. To make matters worse, the God…was perfectly civil towards me. I have no reason to harbor ill will towards him." Hmm. The fact that this "rival" had been civil to Sasuke likely only made him feel worse.

Demeter could practically feel the guilt radiating off him in waves. "It's only natural. I remember the first time that I ran into a former companion of Kisame's." Thankfully, her other grandson seemed more than willing to comfort his brother. "I didn't show much restraint." Itachi smirks.

"What'd you do?" Sasuke looks at Itachi curiously.

"I might have borrowed Poseidon's Trident and beaten the man bloody for trying to seduce Kisame again." Itachi chuckles.

Demeter could only gaze at Itachi in astonishment. "Your jealousy streaks are not healthy. But it is not surprising. Your father is a most jealous lover. He steals your mother away from me." Clearly, Hades was a bad influence on **her** grandsons!

"Mother is happy in the Underworld. I know nothing of whether she likes it up here." Sasuke shrugs.

That vexed Demeter greatly. "It's not surprising. I doubt your father wanted you to be tempted to join me. Itachi only sees suffering in his capacity as the Angel of Death." It was clever of Hades really. "So I doubt Fugaku minds him going to the Mortal Realm. You wouldn't have that issue." To only allow his sons to see the negative side of the mortal realm, Demeter muses as she tries to caress Sasuke's cheek.

He allows it. But Demeter was unhappy to note, there was no real affection in his eyes. Damn Fugaku. Damn him!

* * *

Elsewhere Minato and Naruto arrived in the mortal realm. The blondes were rather happy to feast on some Ramen. Maybe his father would know what to do about the Gaara and Sasuke situation.

"Your relationship is new. It's not surprising that he wouldn't want to be around your former lover." Minato sighs. Honestly, what was he going to do with the boy? "Small miracle that it didn't come to blows." Minato finishes off his third bowl of ramen.

Naruto winces. "I know. But he turned away from my kiss." That was a bad sign! "I don't to lose him, especially over something like this! Gaara and I haven't been lovers for a like a hundred years." The younger blonde flails. "It's ancient history!"

"A hundred years is not a long time to our kind and you know that." Yeah. Technically, that was true. "Besides, Sasuke is unaware of that fact. You'll simply have to speak to him about it when he returns." His father nods sagely.

The younger Sun Deity nods in agreement. "Yeah. I guess so. I was hoping that tonight would be more of a happy one." Damn this sucked. "I mean he said he'd come back to my bed chambers and he'd stay the night." So freaking much! "Sasuke likes to play coy, I guess. He's pretty insistent on not letting me bed him, just yet." That was okay though, Naruto liked challenges, but they had finally been making progress and then this happened!

"I think you enjoy the challenge as much as him." Minato chuckles.

The Fates above knew that Minato adored a good chase. It was a rare being that would reject his advances. But when he did, that made him all the more determined to pursue them.

Thankfully, in this case it looked more like a case of the Winter God being cautious than a rejection. He honestly didn't know what Naruto would have done if it had been otherwise. He could tell that his son was positively smitten.

* * *

When Naruto returns to Olympus later that day, Gaara approaches him. He hands Naruto a butterfly. The blonde looks at his friend in confusion.

Why did the red head look so guilty? "I borrowed it from Shino. I feel such guilt about what happened with Sasuke." Oh that was why. "I thought maybe I could find something that would help."

Naruto shakes his head. "Thanks. Don't feel guilty. It's not like you meant to do it. But yeah, I'll see what you found. Maybe it will help." And with that, he checks to see what Gaara had discovered.

He gives the insect the gift of music. So Naruto got a bit of a musical number. Unfortunately, he couldn't give an insect the ability to speak normally. But he did have a slight musical affinity that could get the job done.

"Tell me what Sasuke said." He instructs the butterfly.

It was quite the show. Naruto frowns. Yeah, Gaara was right. Sasuke knew. He was jealous. But at least it wasn't an irrational jealousy. Naruto could understand what the dark haired man was feeling.

He felt irritated at hearing Sasuke mention his other lovers, however vaguely. Mei had told him that Sasuke had taken others to his bed in the past. It was expected honestly. But hearing it from his own lips made it sting more somehow.

He fought back the hypocritical impulse to be angry. Sasuke was his now. That's all that matters. Who cared who had been with before? Clearly, they didn't satisfy him enough to hold his attention anyway. They weren't a threat.

"Thanks." He smiles at the butterfly, before sending it back to Shino.

He heads back to his temple. Naruto wondered if Sasuke would keep his promise. He had promised that he would come to him that night and that he would stay. But considering everything that happened, it seemed just as likely that he wouldn't show.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a shadow. Someone was coming. It was Sasuke!

The Sun Deity beams."You came." Naruto smiles and bounds over to him with undisguised glee.

"I promised that I would." Sasuke looks at him warily.

True, but the blonde had expected that the other God wouldn't come. "Yeah. I was worried about. You seemed…a bit upset earlier." The blonde brushes one of Sasuke's bangs behind his ear.

"Was I being that obvious?" The Winter God actually looks embarrassed at that thought.

Kinda."Not really. Not until you turned away from my kiss. I don't like it when you do that." Naruto sighs. Hating the thought that he had hurt his Sasuke.

"I wasn't in the mood to kiss you with your former lover standing there." Sasuke eyes flash red.

Oh boy. "Keyword is FORMER and don't you flash your eyes at me like that! I didn't do anything wrong!" Obviously, it was up to Naruto reassure Sasuke that Gaara wasn't an actual threat.

"Don't you dare try to command me!" Damn it! "I will flash my eyes at you, if I damn well please. You hold no authority over me!" Sasuke growls. This wasn't going well at all.

"Sasuke, knock it off." Naruto pushes him onto the bed.

Sasuke glowers up at him. He tries to shove the blonde off him. But it was like trying to move a mountain. Naruto held him down firmly.

"You knock it off. Get off of me. You were right. I shouldn't have come here. It was foolish." Sasuke glares up at him.

"Come on. Don't do this. Let's not fight over Gaara. He hasn't been in my bed for a hundred years. He's just a friend now." And that was the truth!

"Just a friend?" Sasuke glances up at him, his gorgeous orbs filled with skepticism.

Naruto nods his head energetically. "Yes, just a friend. That's all." Maybe, another tactic was necessary, here. "I mean I'm sure you have friendships with some of your past lovers." Maybe, the blonde could reason with Sasuke.

"Well…there is one that I still see sometimes." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head, as though he felt guilty now. "We don't share a bed anymore. But we have a pleasant companionship." He shouldn't, but that didn't mean Naruto wasn't still jealous.

"There. See? It's like that. No need to get jealous." The blonde caresses his cheek. "I mean I'm happy you care enough to get jealous. But I don't want us to fight."

"I don't want us to fight either." Sasuke leans into the touch.

"Good. You want to kiss and makeup?" The Sun Deity gazes at the other God with hope.

"Yes." Sasuke nods.

Naruto lets out a sigh of relief and captures the other man's mouth. It was a desperate kiss. One filled with a bruising passion. Naruto's tongue seeking to claim Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke moans into the kiss. He felt the blonde's intent. As good as it felt, he was not going to resign himself to being passive in their interactions. He "fought back." His tongue dancing along the other God's seductively.

Naruto groaned into the kiss. What was it about Sasuke? One minute he wanted to strangle him and the next he wanted to ravish him for days.

Little did he know that Sasuke was having similar thoughts. He'd been only seconds away from tearing into Naruto for holding him down like that, when he heard the blonde's argument. Now he could feel the heat of anger leaving his body and being replaced with a different kind of heat. Desire.


	6. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Itachi both endure their trial as more about the pasts of various deities is revealed, including how a son of Poseidon won everyone's favorite angel's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.
> 
> I want explain about Minato (Apollo) and Kushina (Daphne) in this story for people who may not be familiar with that myth. Apollo told Cupid basically that he was too young to play with bows and arrows. That set Cupid off. So he shot Apollo with an arrow to make him fall in love with a nymph named Daphne (who was the daughter of a River God). He hit Daphne with an arrow to make her repulsed by him. He chased her and chased her, eventually Daphne asked her father for help. He turned her into a tree. That is why Apollo's tree is the Laurel Tree. In this story, I had her change back and them fall in love for real because I like happy endings.

_He really should tell him to stop,_ Sasuke thought to himself. But it just felt so good. So incredible. It was pure bliss to feel Naruto's kiss along his neck. Sometimes Naruto would bite down lightly and for whatever reason the feeling of his teeth against him, just made Sasuke even harder. None of his other lovers had ever made him feel this way.

"I want you to stay." Naruto bites down again.

He loved the sounds that Sasuke would make. He'd also figured out that the other God _liked_ being bitten. Which was just fine with Naruto. Sasuke's skin was just so creamy, it practically begged him to mark him. It was like a blank canvas and Naruto was the artist.

That felt incredible."I might not get a choice." Still Sasuke wasn't completely foolish.

He hated disappointing Naruto, but he had to make the other God understand something. "I know. But if you do…I want you to stay." He might not be able to stay, no matter how much the Sun Deity insisted that he should.

"It's a bad idea to get too attached." Sasuke runs his fingers through those gorgeous golden locks. "We don't know what's going to happen." Hair like that could only belong to someone affiliated with the Sun.

"Too late. I'm already attached." Naruto admits sheepishly.

Why did the idiot have to go and say things like that? "You are such a loser." Things that were so damn _sweet,_ even he couldn't resist the impulse to kiss Naruto.

So he didn't."Maybe. But I'm your loser and you're my stuck up bastard." And his would-be lover kisses him back.

"I am not stuck up. I just believe that Gods should conduct themselves with more dignity than mortals." Sasuke rolls his eyes, after forcing himself to break the kiss.

He'd probably do little else other than kiss the sapphire eyed God, if given the choice. "Uh huh. You are stuck up. But it's okay. On you, it's hot." Hell, Naruto was even complimenting Sasuke while insulting him!

"Whatever." Sasuke shakes his head at that thought.

Naruto apparently wasn't so easily daunted. "Maybe you just need more convincing." Naruto winks.

"Convincing?" That wink suddenly had the son of Hades feeling more than a little wary.

Gods and Goddesses only knew, what the blonde was plotting. "Yeah. Don't worry, you'll like it. You don't shoot out the rainbows anywhere else, right?" Because Naruto was definitely plotting, if he was asking those kinds of questions!

"They aren't rainbows. They are the Northern Lights and no." Sasuke glowers at Naruto.

The blonde laughs."Just asking." And then, he dives under the blankets.

"Naruto? What the Hell do you think you are doing? AH FUCK!" Sasuke hisses in pleasure.

**Warning Lime**

Naruto had tugged off Sasuke's pants and was delighted to note the Winter God apparently had foregone wearing any undergarments. So it was easy to take him into his mouth.

He couldn't help, but feel smug at that thought. "Told you that you would like it." Perhaps, the bastard had been hoping that something like this would happen!

Well at least that's what the blonde thought as he lavishes the sensitive tip with his warm, rough tongue. "N-nh you idiot! What m-an doesn't like getting sucked off?" Sasuke groans and his eyes shut in pleasure as he arches desperately against the Sun God's talented mouth.

Naruto tries not to laugh. Only Sasuke could insult someone while someone had his VERY impressive erection in their mouth. To say that Sasuke was well endowed would have been a big understatement. He was also thick.

Naruto was suddenly glad he'd had lovers before the Winter God. He definitely wouldn't have been able to deep throat him otherwise. The blonde guessed that they were about the same size.

"Fuck!" Sasuke pants and moans, trying to resist the impulse thrust into the blonde's month and potentially choke him.

It felt so good! If Sasuke had thought the necking was amazing, it was nothing compared to this. His mouth as so hot and wet. Somehow the blue eyed God was able to take ALL of him into his mouth, a feat none of his other lovers had ever managed.

Sasuke felt like he was going to explode. He squirms feeling his orgasm barreling closer and fast, like a freight train. He considered it in poor taste to release his seed into another's mouth, so the dark haired God tries to wiggle away.

"You taste better than Ambrosia." Naruko murmurs and sensing that Sasuke was close to reaching his peak, he held the other man down firmly by his hips.

"Naruto, I'm going to cum." Sasuke warns him.

The other man smirks in response. "That is the general idea. I want you to." Naruto sucks harder in order to prove his point.

Sasuke came hard and with a roar. It was the hottest thing that Naruto had ever heard. His eyes were even more beautiful when they were clouded with in carnal bliss, smoldering rubies.

"Mine." Naruto leans up and kisses Sasuke heatedly, as if he was trying to brand Sasuke with the sheer passion of his kiss.

Sasuke moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around him. Damn. He was getting way too attached. He was supposed to be smarter than this. But those loving blue eyes, that body, and in particular that fucking amazing mouth of his…were making it hard to be smart.

He didn't even know if he'd be allowed on Olympus after the trial. It felt wrong to make Naruto go to the underworld. He was a creature of the light. Their worlds were just too different.

"Lay on your back." Sasuke commands, once he breaks the kiss.

"Alright." Naruto eagerly lays on his back, he really liked the sensual promise that Sasuke's voice carried with it at the moment.

Sasuke eyes him carefully. "I'm not cruel enough to leave you in such a state." And Naruto's heart leapt with joy at that statement.

Obviously, Sasuke was referring to his arousal. "Thank Zeus for small mercies." Upon hearing this, Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as he finishes disrobing Naruto.

Sasuke tries not to blush at the sight of Naruto in all of his glory. It was a close call though. He was…well he understood why Sun Gods were so cocky now. He was glorious.

The darker haired God leans over Naruto and takes him into his hand. He smirks when he hears Naruto groan. The Sun Deity bucks into his hand wantonly. It was a rush to have that much power over a living embodiment of the Sun itself, Sasuke privately thought.

"Don't stop! Shit that feels good." Naruto watches Sasuke with lustful, hooded eyes.

_Beautiful._ It was a beautiful sight. Seeing Sasuke leaning over him, stroking him, and looking at Naruto with those otherworldly eyes…it was beautiful.

He pants and bucks against Sasuke's touch. Fuck, Sasuke really knew what he was doing. It felt even better than when Naruto did it himself. Sasuke's hand felt like pure silk against his throbbing arousal.

"You are so impatient." Sasuke taunts him.

Gently, yet firmly guiding him towards release. Which didn't take long, Naruto had already been listening to Sasuke's sexy moans, seen him release, and now was being touched…he was already worked up into a frenzy. Only a few short strokes later and he spilled his seed against the other God's hand.

"And you're amazing!" And the sound of Naruto's passion filled the room as the Sun Deity found his own release.

**End of Lime**

"So think you have a reason to stay now?" Naruto tries to catch his breath.

Sasuke didn't know how he was supposed to respond to that. Naruto's touch made him feel things he'd never felt before. But this wasn't his home. Couldn't he have both? Before he could compose an answer, someone walked into the room. Itachi.

"Well I see my foolish little brother is making…friends." Itachi laughs.

"Oh trust me, he's anything but little." Naruto winks cheerfully.

"I do not need to know such details about my brother's anatomy." The Angel of Death looks mildly traumatized.

Sasuke was definitely more than mildly traumatized though. "Itachi! Learn how to knock!" Sasuke growls and quickly darts underneath the sheets.

To his credit, the other son of Hades looked somewhat sheepish as he apologies. "Sorry. I should have realized that you two would be…enjoying each other. When you are done, Zeus wishes to speak with you." That didn't last for long though because Itachi was soon smirking.

"Damn! I'll just get dressed and go see him. You don't keep the King of the Gods waiting." Sasuke jumps out of the bed.

"It doesn't seem urgent. He said to come at your leisure." Itachi adds as an afterthought.

"Still. I'll see you later, Naruto." Sasuke smiles at the other man.

Of course, this was Naruto."Yeah. Later." The Sun God was obviously not going to be satisfied with a mere smile and so, the blonde pulls his almost lover down for a heated kiss.

Sasuke returns it. He breaks away and looks at Itachi. He blushes and darts off.

"If you hurt my foolish little brother, I will throw you in the pit with the Titans." Itachi glares at Naruto.

Sheesh! Itachi could be scary!"I'm not going to hurt him!" Though Naruto was rather appalled that the other God would suggest such a thing! "And damn you are vicious." That he would hurt Sasuke!

"I prefer to think of it as being protective of my family. Sasuke isn't one to give his heart to many." Well that was good to know. "And I can tell that he…enjoys you. I don't want to see suffer through the agony of heartbreak." Itachi's glare doesn't let up though.

"I don't either." Naruto nods in understanding.

* * *

Sasuke races out of there and goes to find Zeus. Damnit. What was he supposed to say? Anything he said could and likely would be held against him during the Trial. But if he kept him waiting too long, that would surely draw the King's ire as well. So he had to go and see him.

"Ah that was faster than expected. I know you were visiting Naruto's chambers." Jiraiya chuckles.

"How'd you know that?" Sasuke blushes.

To which Zeus merely raises an eyebrow in amusement."Sasuke, I am King of the Gods. I would not remain so for long if I was unaware of what happened in my own domain." Oh right. That was a good point.

"Oh. Of course. I meant no disrespect." The Winter God bows apologetically.

"I know. You and your brother have put me in a very difficult position. Demeter has every right to be upset that your parents hid you both from her." That was true, but that didn't mean that Sasuke wanted to be forcibly removed from the only home that he had ever known! "But Itachi is the Angel of Death, he can not be given to her for part of the year like Persephone. While you could, you are the God of Winter…she is a Harvest Goddess. You would likely become sick if you stayed with her too long. So where does that leave us?" Jiraiya sighs heavily.

"I wish to be able to return home." Naruto was glorious, but he didn't belong here. "But…the other realms are not without their appeal." It was as simple as that.

"A Sun God and a Winter God, opposites do attract I suppose." that was certainly one way to put it! "If I am to understand you correctly, you wish to be able to return home and maintain the ability to travel amongst the realms as you see fit?" Yes, exactly!

Sasuke nods contritely. "Yes. I know what we did was wrong. We should have informed you all of our existence." Surely, there had to be a way to make the King of the Gods understand. "But mother and father were so scared that we'd be taken away. We got used to living in the Understood. We never harmed anyone." Zeus wasn't without mercy, was he ?

"I'm aware. I shall take what you said into consideration. I believe that Apollo also wanted to speak with you." Jiraiya adds as an afterthought.

Sasuke nods. He heads off. It was to be expected. Apollo was Naruto's father. Of course he was going to be interested in his almost lover. That didn't make Sasuke any less nervous though. Apollo was a Sun Deity, a powerful one at that. Sasuke's powers came from the cold. If the other God wanted, Sasuke was toast and he knew it.

* * *

"Sasuke, right?" Minato looks at him.

Well there was really no point denying his identify."Yes." So Sasuke nods in confirmation.

Sasuke took in Minato's appearance. He was an older version of Naruto. Blonde, blue eyed, sun kissed skin. But there was a certain soothing quality to his aura that Naruto lacked. Naruto was like a tornado. Minato was more like a calming breeze.

"My son hasn't made any secret that he has grown fond of you. I can understand the physical attraction." Well that was good news. "I have no issue with him taking a male lover. But if you hurt him and his mother finds out, you will be begging me to throw you straight into the Sun. It would be far kinder than whatever punishment she would deliver to you." Apollo was supportive of their relationship, but Sasuke knew that wasn't an idle threat.

It made Sasuke's blood run cold. Gods and Goddesses only know what Naruto's mother was capable of. He had heard of her legendary temper. Daphne, now known as Kushina, was a nymph with a fiery temper.

"My son is even more persistent than I was. I chased my wife and she tried to escape me by becoming a tree." Damn. Minato really didn't now how to take no for an answer, apparently. "She did for a time. But eventually she realized that a Sun Deity never gives up and that she as my first love, was my truest." Naruto it seemed, took after his father in more ways than just his good looks. "Now she is back in her true form and she would make you suffer far more than the Titans are if break our son's heart." And unfortunately, Sasuke knew that Minato was not bluffing about his wife.

"Understood. I have no intention of hurting him." Sasuke just wished that Daphne was his biggest problem. "I just don't know what the future will hold." He was far more worried about what the Fates might hold in store for him than even the terrifyingly beautiful nymph.

"Yes, the trial. I understand. I shall speak to Zeus on your behalf." He promises.

"Thank you." Sasuke smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kisame and Hermes, the shark like man thanks the Messenger God. He watches at the other immortal flies off. The son of Poseidon sighs. He really missed Itachi. But he took comfort in the fact that at least he knew that his Angel was thinking of him and remembered the day they met.

_Kisame watched with amusement. Mortals were so arrogant. They had created a ship they said could never be sunk, so naturally, it sank. It was known as the Titanic._

_He had to admit that it had presented quite the impressive visual. The Water Deity had never seen a more handsome ship. But while flashy, it hadn't lived up to the hype._

_Hundreds of mortals were now in the icy cold waters of the ocean. Some were in lifeboats. Others were clinging to pieces of wreckage. There were some who were trying to swim to get onto a lifeboat or grab something to cling to. But it was really only a matter of time. Most of them would perish._

_"It's time to go. You need naught suffer any longer." Kisame heard a velvety voice nearby speak.  
_

_Kisame turned his attention to the sight of that beautiful voice. It was like a siren's but masculine. He saw a winged creature, kneeling down on a rock and speaking with a child who was clinging to it._

_He'd never seen anything more memorizing in his life than the sight of those raven black wings and beautiful crimson red eyes. The creature was clearly immortal, none of the other humans appeared able to see him. So this was the Angel of Death…_

_"Son of Poseidon you are an immortal. You need not watch me so closely. It is not your time, nor will it ever be." He heard him say._

_"I wasn't watching out of fear." Kisame rolled his eyes.  
_

_"If not fear, then what compels you to look upon me so closely?" Itachi sounded genuinely amused.  
_

_"Desire." The Son of Poseidon felt little need to lie.  
_

_"You are far too bold son of Poseidon." Itachi few off with the child.  
_

_"You haven't seen anything yet." He promised and earned a backward glance from the dark beauty for his efforts._

It had taken decades to win Itachi's love. But finally he had done it. It had been during WWII. Itachi was exhausted, the casualties were so high. He could barely keep up.

Kisame offered to help him with his duties. The poor Angel was too overwhelmed to refuse the offer of help or Kisame's advances. Itachi had finally given into what Kisame had long ago. Their desire for one another.

* * *

In what seemed to be only the blink of an eye, time passed by. The Moon was now full. All the Gods and Goddesses on Olympus had gathered around for the trial.

"Sons of Hades and Persephone, you stand accused of secrecy. You did not notify us of your existence." Both brothers wince as Zeus begins the trial. "As the children of a God and Goddess, you surely were aware that this was required." this was not a promising start.

"It is true, we did not reveal ourselves. But it was not out of malice." Itachi couldn't help, but interject.

"We just didn't want to be taken from our home." Apparently, neither could Sasuke. "We are happy in the Underworld." May the Fates bless his foolish little brother.

"Yes, you did not attack the Olympus and as far as I can tell, I see no evidence that was your intent." Zeus concedes.

"I will not have my grandchildren hidden from me!" Demeter sounded beside herself, Sasuke decides." It is bad enough that my own daughter has to return to that vile beast's arms every year. I won't lose them too!" She was almost sobbing.

"Peace, woman!" Mercifully, Zeus silences her.

"My duties mean that I will forever be linked with the Underworld." At least Itachi had an excuse. "Without me to lead the other Angels of Death, there will be chaos." Sasuke was not nearly so lucky.

"Yes, I am aware. Your brother however, does not have that defense." Much to his vexation. "He can control winter from anywhere." Jiraiya was absolutely right.

Still, he had to try. "But the light and warmth of these realms is unpleasant to me." If there was even a slight chance, Sasuke had to try. "It will make me ill if I stay here too long." It wasn't much, but it was the best the Winter God could do.

"I'm aware. It is a difficult situation. But I do believe I have come up with a fair verdict." Zeus looks at them warily while everyone else holds their breath and waits for their King's decree.

Jiraiya sighs and continues on. "Sasuke and Itachi will both be required to visit their grandmother at least once a year and will have permission to travel through the realms as they see fit." It would have to do. "Itachi to pursue his duties. Sasuke so that I don't have to deal with Naurto's kicked puppy eyes anymore." Because Zeus was in no mood to deal with those sad eyes of the Sun Deity anymore!

This last part earns some snickers from the other Gods and Goddesses. Naruto didn't waste any time. He glomps Sasuke.

Sasuke looks a little embarrassed at the public display, but he smiles nonetheless. Naruto tightens his hold on him and kisses him. Sasuke returns it and feels his face heat up at the knowledge that they were being watched.

"As my brother is otherwise occupied, I just want to say thank you, Zeus." Itachi smiles at the decree. "You are a most merciful and wise ruler." Sasuke thought his brother was laying it on rather thickly, but he didn't care!

They were free! "Flattery will get you everywhere. I understand you have a lover who is likely missing you as well. You are free to go." Well mostly, anyway.

Zeus waves his hand and dismisses Itachi. "Thank you." His brother certainly didn't waste anytime, he took off almost immediately.

"Well we won't be seeing my brother for at least a few days. Kisame is a very…attentive lover." Sasuke laughs

Naruto winks. "I can be even more attentive." Gods and Goddesses, what in the name of the Underworld was Sasuke going to do with him?!

Roll his eyes. "You damn pervert." That's what the son of Hades decides to do with Naruto for the moment.

"You like it." Naruto deserved that eye roll in his mind and his "defenses" of were only further justifying future eye rolls.

"That is besides the point." The Winter God huffs.

"Come on, let's go celebrate." Naruto grins. "I'll take you to the Mortal Realm!" Wait. What?!

"The Mortal Realm?" This sounded like a recipe for disaster to the God of Winter!

"You'll love it. Let me show you the world." No, Sasuke was quite certain that he would not love it! You shouldn't hide away in the Underworld." Though it seemed that Naruto was in no mood to listen to his protests.

The blonde just pulls Sasuke into his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world! "I don't hide. I just like it down there. I don't really see a reason to go to the Mortal Realm." The son of Hades was going to have to put his foot down.

"Well now you have a reason, me." There was no way that he was going to the Mortal Realm! "If you don't like it, we can always head back here." Well at least that's what Sasuke thought until he saw the blonde's puppy eyes.

Damn it. He was weak. "Alright." Sasuke sighs in defeat as the son of Apollo opens a portal for them.

"After you." Naruto was practically giddy with excitement!

Damn Sasuke had a great ass. The blonde couldn't help it. He gave into the impulse. He smacks it and earns a glower from his future lover.

"Pervert!" Sasuke glares at Naruto as he looks around.

"We can go to Kiba's place first. It's a nightclub." This was going to be totally awesome! "If anything goes wrong, he knows how to handle it. A lot of Gods and Goddesses go there."

"Alright. Lead the way. You know this realm better than I." Sasuke shrugs as he follows the blonde.

* * *

Naruto was elated. Sasuke had gotten off easily at the trial. There was no more cloud looming over their heads. Now, surely the other God wouldn't have any objections to being together.

He was also excited to show Sasuke off. The blonde was proud to have such a handsome companion and yeah, like most Gods he was more than a little vain. He wanted everyone to know that Sasuke was HIS.

"Naruto, I don't like it." Damn it! "It's so loud."Oh wait. He probably should have anticipated that.

The son of Apollo was just so used to nightclubs, that he no longer cringed at the loud music. "It's a little overwhelming at first." Sasuke wasn't though. "But you get used to it and then it becomes fun." It was probably going to take awhile to get him used to everything.

"Like sex?" Sasuke smirks.

"Yeah, exactly." Naruto laughs and winks as he leads his intended inside.

It was dark, yet not. There were bright lights flashing everywhere. The music was LOUD. He could see what was probably hundreds of people, mostly mortals dancing. Some of them were doing more than dancing. Actually, Sasuke was sure a few of them were only a step or two away from literally coupling on the dance floor. He could smell alcohol and the scent of desire all over the place.

"Hey!" a cheerful God approaches them. "Glad you guy off so easily." Kiba smiles.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiles softly as Naruto caresses his cheek.

"You guys can have whatever you want on me." Well that was generous. "Have you ever tried mortal alcohol before?" Kiba looks at him curiously.

"A little. Mostly wine." Sasuke nods.

"Ah well try this. It's vodka. It will knock your socks off!" The friendly deity laughs.

"Alright. Thanks." Sasuke foolishly downs the entire thing in one shot.

"Whoa. Easy there tiger. That's some strong stuff there." Kiba looks at him in concern.

Sasuke felt warmer. His head felt fuzzy, but in a good way. He takes Naruto's hand and heads to the dance floor with him. Suddenly, he was feeling hyper. He wondered if it was because of the vodka. Naruto would learn an important lesson that night, Uchihas and vodka don't mix.


	7. Sweet Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto take their relationship to the next level as Naruto's brother makes his first appearance. Kisame and Itachi celebrate Zeus's ruling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews. In this story, Menma is Naruto's brother. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke had never seen dancing like the mortals was doing. He'd never heard music like the kind that was playing. It all screamed _sex._

Glancing at one of the mortal couples, he noted one was standing with her back towards her lover's chest. She was swaying against him in such a way that her backside brushed against his clothed crotch. Her partner seemed to like it. Apparently this was how mortals danced. In his drunken haze, Sasuke decided if mortals could do it, he could do it!

"Glad to see you are really giving this a fair shot." Naruto smiles at him.

That smile could melt a glacier. "Mhm." That or at least it was enough to make Sasuke want to dance with his favorite Sun Deity.

So he does. Sasuke smiles and throws his arms over the blonde's broad shoulders as he slowly sways against his intended. Perhaps, the mortals were onto something, after all. This could be a most enjoyable experience.

Naruto was surprised by this bold behavior. Sasuke had been rather shy about his teasing the Winter God while they were on the bleachers. Maybe he just didn't care what mortals thought.

Sasuke might only be shy when it came to having other Immortals watch them. It was possible. But when he felt Sasuke's fine ass brush against his manhood, Naruto suddenly stopped caring about WHY. Gods and Goddesses that felt good!

Sasuke felt _GOOD._ The seductive music, the lights, and feeling Naruto behind him…it was all mixing together in a dizzying high. He smiles when he feels Naruto responding to his dancing. It looked like he was doing it right.

"You're beautiful." Naruto dances with the Winter God as he kisses Sasuke's neck.

That felt even better though."Nhh." The son of Hades couldn't help, but bare more of his throat to the other God.

Naruto smirks and wraps his arms tightly around him. Perfect. It was perfect. The feeling of Sasuke against him, his scent, and the erotic sounds he made…it was all just perfect. In retrospect, Naruto should have realized that something was going to go wrong.

"Figures you'd be trying to fuck a corpse." Well THAT introduction certainly snapped Sasuke out of his pleasant high rather quickly.

"Ignore him." Naruto growls.

It was Menma. The two were identical twins. His brother had chosen to dye his hair black though, so others could tell them apart and grown it out to resemble Minato's hairstyle. But other than that and the fact his whisker marks were more jagged, they looked exactly the same.

Sasuke normally would. He knew that deities who didn't live in the Underworld often feared it or looked down on it. Though there was still a lot of vodka running through his veins and he was suddenly in no mood to deal with a bigot.

Snarls."You have a problem?" The Winter Deity snarls at the Naruto lookalike.

"Yeah." The other God wasn't detered though. "My brother is being seduced by a damn corpse." Menma glares at Sasuke.

Oh that did it! "My name is Sasuke and I'm not a corpse." He was going to teach this cheap imitation of Naruto  a lesson that he would never forget! "Could a corpse do this?!" He smashes his fist straight into Menma's chest, which was now coated in solid ice.

Menma was Naruto's brother. That meant he was immortal. It wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt like Hell.

To his utter shock, this seemed to delight the other Deity. "Seems like the corpse knows how to play." Clearly, Menma was psychotic, Sasuke observes as the man seals up the hole in his chest almost instantly.

So this one had healing powers. Most likely the kind that could only work on one's self. Sasuke's eyes narrows at the thought. Well, if Menma wanted a fight, he was going to get one.

"Good thing you can patch yourself up." Sasuke lunges at him. "Because you're going to need it, when I'm done with you." He was going to pay for those corpse remarks!

The two fall over on the floor. They roll around, fighting for control. Punches, kicks, and even bites were exchanged. Naruto watches in horror. He wanted to protect Sasuke, but he was just as likely to hit the Winter God as his brother.

"You're pretty lively for a corpse." Menma taunts him.

He hadn't seen anything yet. "I'll show you lively." This fool had messed with a son of Hades and Menma was about to find out why that was always a big mistake!

"I didn't think they had people like you hidden away in the Underworld." He chuckles darkly.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke growls.

"Gorgeous, especially those red eyes of yours." Yes, Menma was obviously psychotic. "So…demonic." The other Deity manages to pin Sasuke down and pull him into a heated kiss.

Sasuke blinks. He froze up. For a few seconds he was in shock. The God had gone from insulting him and his home to kissing him?! He was insane. Sasuke bites down on his tongue HARD and throws Menma off of him, sending him flying back about 10 feet.

Ice. "Don't ever touch me again." Sasuke felt like his voice had been turned into raw, unforgiving ice.

He had never been so furious in all of his life. "I can see why he likes you. You're feisty. " Though it did please him to see Menma wiping blood away from his mouth.

"I can see why he didn't mention you." It was obvious. "You're an asshole!" Maybe, Naruto was right. Humans did have a habit of coming up with some clever insults. Asshole was definitely a good one.

"He's right. You are." Naruto races towards them. "Menma back off!" The blonde then proceeds to wrap his arms around Sasuke's waist..

"Naruto, let's get out of here." Sasuke glances at Naruot.

"Yeah." The Sun Deity nods in agreement. "Where you wanna go?"

"Home. You've shown me your world. I want to show you mine." Sasuke teleports them to the Underworld.

* * *

Naruto looks around. They were in a bedroom. It was stunning with a large king bed, covered in black satin sheets, pillows, and blankets. The walls were made of stone. There was elegant classical Greek furniture. He smiles seeing his torch in the corner.

"My father or mother must have rescued it during the chaos." Sasuke smiles as Naruto glances at the torch.

The torch that Naruto had given him. "Good. I'm glad." Naruto decrees as he snuggles up against Sasuke's chest.

"Me too. It is a useful gift. Better than flowers." Sasuke was the God of Winter and thus, he had never cared too much for flowers. "Flowers remind me too much of my grandmother." Which was particularly ironic considering his mother was the Goddess of Spring and his grandmother was Demeter.

"Glad you like it. Yeah. I guess I can see that. She is a Harvest Goddess after all." Naruto laughs.

Sasuke nods in acknowledgement."Yeah. So this is my chamber." Sasuke gestures around the room awkwardly.

"I like it." Naruto grins.

That honestly surprised Sasuke."You do? It's not too…dark for you?" He would have thought that Naruto would prefer a lighter room.

"Nah. Torch takes care of that and if it really gets to dark, I can just pull your hair." Naruto winks, causing the Winter God to blush.

There didn't appear to be anything that didn't remind the blonde of sex."Pervert." Sasuke was half ready to ask Naruto, if he was fucking with him as humans say and if the Naruto was actually the son of Aphrodite.

He did seem obsessed with all things sensual in nature. "Yeah. I know." As the son of Hades was pondering this matter, Naruto takes advantage of his unfocused state and pins him against the bed.

"You still are under the delusion I'm going to let you take the reigns." Sasuke raises an eyebrow incredulously.

"Maybe not right away, but eventually yeah. I can be very _persuasive._ " Naruto kisses his neck.

Well that was most certainly true."Mmm yes, you can." Sasuke sighs in pleasure and wraps his legs around Naruto's waist.

"Moan for me some more." Naruto bites down on his collarbone.

The Sun Deity was also a master of seduction, when he wanted to be. "Tease!" Like now for instance, Sasuke could only growl in response.

"I'm not the one who was being a cocktease on the dance floor. Grinding that amazing ass of yours against me like that. I was tempted to take you right there with everyone watching." Naruto captures his lips in a heated kiss, before the other God could issue any form of protest.

Sasuke moans into the kiss. He allows Naruto to dominant it. Maybe he let him do so because he was shocked that Naruto actually talked to him like that.

All his other lovers had been more submissive than he was. None of them ever dared to speak to him in that manner. He found he liked it. He liked it a lot actually. His "torch" was definitely burning for the Sun Deity.

"I promise it won't happen again." Naruto breaks the kiss.

Though the blonde could be highly confusing at times. "Won't let what happen again?" What in the name of Zeus, did he mean by that?!

"Him touch you. I would have skinned him alive, if I thought I could do it without accidentally hitting you." The blonde admits.

Oh boy. Sasuke had had quite enough of this. "Yeah. We are going to have to clear up this misconception of yours, right now." This delusion that somehow he needed Naruto to protect him and so, he flips Naruto.

"Misconception?" The other God looks up at him in confusion.

"That I'm somehow a damsel in distress. That I need your protection." He didn't. Sasuke was more than capable of taking care of himself! "I don't. Did my punching a hole through his chest not clue you into this fact? Do I have to decapitate him next time?" Sasuke demands as he straddles the Sun God's waist.

"It's not that I think you need protecting. It's just…I don't want you to think that I won't have your back and it pissed me off to see him touch you. I don't want anyone to touch you like that but me." So naturally, Naruto had to go and say something like that.

Something that at once, made Sasuke want to smack and kiss Naruto. "You are extremely possessive." It was both sweet and incredibly infuriating at the same time!

"And your extremely hard. You like it." The blonde grinds against his future lover to prove his point.

"Nhh! Naruto!" Sasuke moans.

Moaning was apparently the wrong thing to do. "Keep saying my name like that and I'm going to bend you over this bed and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week." Now, Naruto's voice was dripping with raw lust.

It wasn't like him."Do it." But Sasuke found himself shivering with anticipation. He literally couldn't say no.

He soon finds himself pinned against the bed. Sasuke looks up into beautiful blue, but suddenly predatory eyes. He gulps. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"You mean it?" Naruto smirks.

"Yes." Sasuke nods his head slowly.

What happened next was unexpected, but the God of Winter appreciated it, nonetheless."You sure?" Naruto was giving him a chance to change his mind. "Because if you let me start, I don't think I'll be able to stop." Not that Sasuke was going to, but it was still kind of him.

"I think so. I want you." The son of Hades assures him and then soon found himself moaning into Naruto's bruisingly passionate kiss.

**Warning Lemon**

Finally! Naruto didn't think he'd ever been happier in his centuries of existence! Sasuke wanted him! He was going to let him have him! The blonde glances at his gorgeous soon to be lover and was overcome by so many possibilities! His arousal throbbed painfully at the thought of all he wanted to do to Sasuke and Sasuke to do to him!

He bit his lower lip hard to calm down. He didn't want to scare him off. He had to go slow. Sasuke was used to being the more dominant lover. He didn't want to overdo it and make him bulk.

"Just relax." The blonde smiles at him reassuringly. I'll take very good care of you." Naruto promises as he gliding his hands over the muscular planes of the other man's chest.

"Alright and I'll take good care of you too." Sasuke kisses Naruto's neck, drawing a groan from the blonde.

Gods and Goddesses that felt **good**. "Alright, I ge-t why you like that so much now." Naruto admits and starts sliding Sasuke's shirt over his head, slowly as if revealing a precious gift.

"Good." Sasuke smirks as helps Naruto out of his shirt at the same time.

Definitely. "Really good." Naruto agrees, tugging off Sasuke's pants and boxers rather quickly, before kicking off his own.

_Perfect._ That was the only thought on Naruto's mind as he pins Sasuke right back down and places hot kisses all along his abs. He reveled in the strength he felt there.

Sasuke lets out soft sighs of pleasure and runs his fingers through the blonde's hair. Maybe it wasn't so bad to let the other lover take the reigns for a little while at least. This felt nice so far.

"No. Not this time." He needed more. "I want your mouth." More than just Sasuke's hand.

"That's not going to happen." Sasuke glares at him.

It was entirely too submissive! He'd never done that before! There was no way in the Underworld that Sasuke was going to do that!

"Do you want me to take you dry?" Naruto growls.

"You can't." That wasn't good. "I…" Sasuke had never been the submissive partner during intimacy.

Dammit! He wasn't supposed to know. Sasuke had lovers over the years. He wouldn't say that he'd had A LOT of them, but he was far from a blushing virgin. Well in all but one respect.

He'd always been the more aggressive lover. He'd never let anyone take him. That was a fact that he hadn't really wanted to share with Naruto just yet.

"Wait, I know you said that you preferred to be in charge." Naruto blinks. "But you've never bottomed before?" Clearly, he was rather shocked by Sasuke's confession.

"No." Sasuke admits.

"Wow. I didn't know." Whatever he had expected, this hadn't been it. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Sasuke was still an _innocent_. Well at least he was in one **very** important way.

Sasuke returns the kiss. He felt a bit relieved. He had been worried that maybe Naruto was too excited to…take it slow. He soon found his concerns soothed by the blonde's kiss.

Naruto had never felt such white hot lust before. The need to utterly possess someone. He never thought that Sasuke would be an innocent…well sorta.

He had to do this the right way. He had to make sure that Sasuke liked it. If he messed this up, he was probably going to make the Winter God skittish about giving the reigns over to anyone ever again. Your first time was critical when it came to your sexual development!

"Just let me know what you like and what you don't like. I want to make you feel good. It's going to hurt or feel uncomfortable at first though. I won't lie." Naruto tells him.

"I know that. I'm not a complete virgin." Sasuke scoffs.

"Good. Sit on your knees on the bed." Naruto chuckles as Sasuke does so.

"Suck." Naruto places one hand by the other God's mouth and then turns his attention to Sasuke's neck.

He knew that Sasuke _liked_ having his neck kissed, licked, bitten, or touched in any way. The blonde figured he could make Sasuke more comfortable if he stuck with what he knew the other man liked. Surprisingly, Sasuke sucks on Naruto's fingers without protest.

"That's good." Naruto purrs approvingly as he sucks hard on Sasuke's neck, causing him to moan around the other God's fingers.

"Mhm." Sasuke agrees, tilting his head to the side, to give Naruto better access to his neck.

Naruto knew that he had to tread carefully here."Get on your hands and knees. Don't worry, I'm just going to use my hands on you for now." He didn't want to scare Sasuke off. "Take me into your mouth." But he was also really, really turned on.

He could tell that Sasuke was a bit wary about this instruction. But after a few seconds of hesitation, he gets on his hands and knees. Naruto sits in front of him, with one hand he strokes Sasuke's erection, and the other caresses his ass.

"Sasuke, it'll feel much better if you do it." If they didn't have some form of lubrication, this could be painful.

Sasuke moans, feeling Naruto's powerful hand stroking him. Fuck. That felt good. He bucks into his hand, desperately. Pride momentarily forgotten and replaced by a desire to please his lover, he shyly takes the tip into his mouth and sucks.

That and Gods and Goddesses, Sasuke's mouth should be reclassified as a World Wonder! "Just like that! Your mouth feels so good." Naruto praises him and spreads the other man's legs.

Sasuke feeling a bit emboldened at this, takes more of the throbbing erection into his mouth and sucks harder. He decides to experiment with his tongue. He knew that he liked it when Naruto liked him. Maybe Naruto liked the same things he did. Judging by the loud groan, that was a good guess.

When Sasuke felt his legs parted and his vulnerable backside exposed, he instinctively shut them. Naruto keeps stroking with one hand, but uses the other to smack Sasuke's ass in a reprimand, causing Sasuke to let out a startled yip.

"Don't hide from me. You're beautiful. Just relax. It'll feel good soon. I promise." The Sun Deity parts the Winter God's legs again.

Sasuke squirms when he felt Naruto slide a saliva coated digit INSIDE him. It didn't hurt, not exactly. It felt odd. Good and uncomfortable at the same time.

Naruto though appeared to be having quite a bit of fun with this. "Fuck! You must have the tightest ass on Olympus." Naruto growls and slides out of Sasuke's mouth.

He knew that Sasuke wasn't used to being the submissive one sexually. So spilling his seed in his mouth would probably be a bad idea. The other God might never forgive him for that. So as much as he wanted to fuck that wonderful mouth of Sasuke's raw, he bit back the impulse.

"That's a good thing though?" Sasuke looks at him in confusion, after all, he had always preferred that trait in his lovers.

It was a _very_ good thing, actually."Yeah. You are going to feel so good. But I have to loosen some you up. I don't want to hurt you." Naruto says as he works on stretching Sasuke.

"NNHH! N-NARUTO!" He cries out when Naruto hit something inside him, something wonderful.

"Found it." Naruto smirks.

Now he could make Sasuke feel _GOOD._ Slowly he slides another finger inside him. Sasuke was squirming a lot now. Naruto liked the sight of that gorgeous ass and those powerful shoulders arching.

The blonde had never seen a being more beautiful than his new lover. HIS. Sasuke belonged to HIM. No one else. The thought made Naruto painfully hard almost instantly, even though he'd just came moments before.

"Alright. I think you're ready. Like I said, just relax." The blonde tries to soothe his lover. "It will feel good soon." Replacing his digits with something far bigger.

"N-Naruto! It's too big." Sasuke hisses at him.

Fuck! If this was what it was like when Naruto had taken the time to so tenderly prepare him, he couldn't imagine what it would have been like otherwise. How did his former lovers get any pleasure out of this?!

"Easy. Easy." Naruto pumps Sasuke in his hand, trying to distract him.

He hated hurting him. But it was unavoidable. He knew that it was Sasuke's first time. So it was only natural it'd hurt at first.

It wasn't fair. He wanted to make Sasuke feel good. He wanted him writhing in pleasure, begging for more. Not trying to get away from him. Not when he made Naruto feel so fucking good.

He willed himself to still. He wanted so badly to just pound his lover into the mattress. But he knew he couldn't. Naruto was determined to make Sasuke like it. He kisses his neck, strokes him, and murmurs words of adoration.

Thankfully, it worked. "Nhh. Doesn't hurt as much now. I think you can move." Sasuke sighs in contentment as he enjoys the Sun Deity's loving touches.

"Alright." Naruto says and he begins thrusting into his lover slowly.

He'd never felt anything so _good_ in his entire existence. So hot, so tight. The warmth of Sasuke's skin against his and the sight of his beautiful lover.

It all was so amazing. It made Naruto dizzy with pleasure. He slams up against that spot he'd found in Sasuke earlier, the one that he knew would make him feel what he did.

"AHHHH!" Sasuke moans and arches against him.

"That's better." Naruto growls and slams into that spot again and again.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke hisses in pleasure and writhes against him.

It had started off painful. But now, it felt so good. Every time that Naruto hit that spot, he swore that he was flying and could touch the stars. It felt even better than when Naruto took him into his mouth. He couldn't think of anything else but the heat of Naruto's skin, the feeling of Naruto inside him, and that he wanted more. He was so close!

It didn't take long for either of them to find release. Naruto came with a roar. Sasuke came with a snarl of pleasure. It was the most beautiful sound Naruto had ever heard.

**End of Lemon**

"I love you." Naruto pulls out of his new lover and wraps his arms around Sasuke possessively.

He knew that he shouldn't say it, but it was true. "I love you too." Sasuke enjoys the feeling of being cocooned by the other God.

"I'm never letting you go. Never." Naruto vows.

This was a bad idea, but he was too addicted to Naruto to stop. "Good. I don't want you to." And so the dark haired God closes his eyes in contentment and slowly starts to drift off to sleep.

Only to be kept awake by Naruto's concerned questions. "Does it hurt now? I know I hurt you in the beginning. I didn't want to. I swear. " It was sweet in a way, but Sasuke wasn't some China Doll.

He wasn't made of glass. "It burns but in a good way now. If I tried to sit up or move…it'd probably hurt in a not so good way though." So the blonde could stop acting like he was.

"Well good thing you don't have to move. Anything you want, I'll get it for you." He promises.

"I know." Sasuke smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile on a tropical island, Itachi smiles as he leans into the arms of his lover. They had won the trial. True, he had to visit Demeter once a year, but that was a small thing. A minor inconvenience at most. The most important thing is he could be with Kisame again and Sasuke was free too!

"I'm glad that Zeus let you guys off easy. I would have had to kick his ass otherwise." The shark-like smirks.

Itachi snorts in amusement. Kisame was powerful. But no one could defeat the King of the Gods. He knew that Kisame loved him enough and was foolish enough to try though. And that thought terrified him.

"Of course. I'm sure he took that into consideration." Itachi laughs softly.

It was sweet of him to say so though. "He damn well should. Does he know how long it took me to get that fine ass of yours?" Kisame was just as much a romantic was he was a deviant and that was certainly saying something!

"Oh I didn't make you wait that long." Itachi protests.

"Twenty-fucking-seven years!" Kisame reminds him.

Alright. That **was** a long time. "Was it really that long?" He tilts his head to the side, considering it.

"The titanic sunk in 1912. WWII started in 1939. Yes, it was!" The son of Poseidon huffs.

It was rather endearing when Kisame sulked. "Oh I guess you are right. It was rude of me to keep you waiting that long." Of course, there were few things that Itachi didn't find endearing about Kisame in general.

Obviously, he was biased because Itachi was in love with the other God. "You are the biggest cocktease in the entire Underworld and under the Seas!" He didn't care though. Others might find their relationship strange, but Itachi truly loved the son of Poseidon with all his heart.

"I doubt that's true. My brother seems to be teasing Naruto quite a lot. " The Angel of Death muses.

"Poor kid. He has no idea what he's in for." Kisame chuckles.

That was true."I suppose not. I did miss you, horribly though." Itachi lays his head on Kisame's shoulder.

"Yeah. I missed you too. I can't sleep without my good night roll in the kelp" He smirks.

"As…elegant as ever." Itachi chuckles.

What was he going to do with this man? "Always. Part of my charm." Honestly?

"Naturally." Itachi smiles.


	8. All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's former lover is revealed as is the reason for Menma's fixation on our favorite God of Winter. A new threat looms just below the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notation: Naruto gets jealous and grabby. There are also many spellings of Cronus and different versions of what happened to him after Zeus defeated him. If this isn't the version you are familiar with, sorry about that. I went with the version that I felt fit the story best.

Sasuke knew he must have dozed off at some point. Because he woke up in his lover's arms, just as he heard the bell toll for the morning arrival of souls. Shit! It was morning. He had to go. Today was the first day of winter in the Northern Hemisphere. He had to make the first frost.

He tries to untangle himself from Naruto's hold. But damn that blonde had a powerful grip. Yeah, he was going to have to wake him.

"Naruto." He whispers.

Sasuke was really loathe to wake his lover. Naruto looked so peaceful. It was so tempting to just spend the day lounging in bed with him. But he had a job to do and he was going to do it. The natural balance depended on him.

"Mmm yeah?" The Sun Deity slowly opens his beautiful blue eyes.

Sasuke smiles at him."I have to go." More than a bit regretfully.

He honestly didn't want to go."Go? Go where?" And judging by Naruto's frown, the Sun Deity didn't want him to leave either.

Naruto was instantly alert. It was cute. Sasuke smiles. In so many ways, his gorgeous lover was perhaps the most affectionate being that he had never known.

"It's the first day of winter. I have to go and make the first frost." The darker haired God smiles at him reassuringly.

Naruto whines like a child. "Can't you do it tomorrow? Stay with me." It was strangely adorable as the blonde runs his fingers through Sasuke's dark locks.

"I can't. It'll throw things off balance." Sasuke shakes his head.

"What's one day going to hurt?" Naruto holds Sasuke tighter, kissing his neck.

Oh that wasn't fair. Using that voice and his weak spot against him. Naruto fought dirty! He knew what that necking drove Sasuke crazy and was apparently, willing to use this knowledge to his advantage.

"Mmm d-don't." Sasuke moans. "I h-ave to go." It was tempting, but he had a job to do.

One that he couldn't delay. "It's that important?" Much to the son of Apollo's chagrin.

"Alright. I'll go with you." The blonde offers.

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you trying to seduce me." Sasuke murmurs.

It was true. Sasuke didn't delude himself. Naruto would try to seduce him and Sasuke would probably let him do it. Yes, it was better if the Sun God stayed behind for now. Work first, then play later.

"I consider that a compliment." Naruto sighs in defeat. "I'll await your return here. How long does it usually take to do this first frost…thing?" He looks at Sasuke curiously.

"If I leave now, I might be able to make it back by sunset." Sasuke promises.

"Alright. That's not too bad. I'll be waiting for you and thinking about you, all day." He growls into Sasuke's ear, licking it roughly.

"You are making this really hard." Sasuke groans.

Yes, he was. Sasuke could barely think straight. Maybe just a few minutes more. Bad Sasuke. Bad. He had to focus.

Naruto smirks in response."That's what I was going to say to you." And then, he grinds his erection against Sasuke's ass. (The two had slept on their sides, with Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke).

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Sasuke promises and wiggles out of his lover's hold, before flitting off.

* * *

Naruto sighs. He had wanted to spend the day continuing last night's activities and enjoying the afterglow with his new lover. But that's what you get when you took a "career God" as your lover. Besides, he promised that he'd be back. Naruto smiles at the thought.

Sasuke headed off to the part of the Underworld that was connected to the Northern Hemisphere. In it were beautiful large glass mirrors. Haku had crafted them for him centuries ago. It made it so much easier to do his job.

He smiles and waves his hand over one. Instantly a layer of beautiful intricate frost formed. That was one down and…tens of thousands more to go. Dammit. This was going to take awhile. Well he supposed he better get started and finish his task as quickly as he could.

"You look rather frustrated." Haku observes with amusement.

"Haku." Sasuke greets him.

Haku laughs at his tone."Things are either going extremely well or poorly with your Sun Deity." Then again, that was normal for Haku.

The beautiful nymph was seldom upset about anything."Well. I didn't want to leave him this morning, but the first frost waits for no one." Sasuke had always thought that the other man was the picture of serenity.

Well, save for during intimacy."Your gait is different." Haku used to be his lover, but those days were long gone. "He actually talked you into allowing him to take you." Though the memories still remained, Haku sounded torn between jealousy and amusement.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Naruto had decided to follow him. He was curious. As long as he didn't bug Sasuke, it should be okay to watch him work. At first, he was confused by all the ice mirrors. Then he got it. So Sasuke touched them with his ice powers and the ice transported. Neat.

His amusement ended when he saw a beautiful man approach Sasuke. This man seemed to know Sasuke very well. Sasuke called him Haku. Naruto really didn't like the way that Haku was looking at the Winter God. He didn't like it one bit.

"You have Zabuza. You don't get to be jealous." Sasuke warns him.

Haku nods in agreement. "I know and I love him. I'm happy for you, but it is difficult all the same." Why was it difficult?! "We were good together. We understood each other. The sex was fantastic, even if you were too gentle." He smirks.

"We were good together. But it's over." The sex was fantastic?! "And I wasn't too gentle!" Your tastes are just borderline masochistic." Sasuke snaps at him. Haku had struck a nerve, it seemed.

Naruto's rage was soothed by Sasuke's answer. He was faithful. It still irritated him.

His lover still seemed to have something of a soft spot for the feminine looking God. He knew he was being hypocritical. Naruto was still friends with Gaara after all. But he couldn't help it.

Haku shrugs gracefully. "You don't have to be so sensitive about it. As I said, you are a wonderful lover." In a manner that only Nymphs could truly pull off. "It's just my tastes are a little different than most." He smiles cheerfully and didn't seem to realize that he was walking on thin ice.

"I have to get back to work." Sasuke glares at him. I told him I might be able to be done by sundown."

Haku didn't appear to notice."Of course." Because he just smiles. "You wouldn't want to keep him waiting." And with that, the Nymph walks off.

Sasuke sighs. Gods and Goddesses help him if Naruto and Haku ever ran into each other. Oh well, it was time to get back to work. The frost wasn't going to form itself.

* * *

Naruto heads back to Sasuke's room and waits. When Sasuke walks through the door later, he pounced. He pushed his lover against the wall and captured his lips hungrily. Sasuke found himself a bit dazed by the "attack." But he soon realizes what had happened and begins kissing back.

"Mmm I take it you missed me?" Sasuke breaks the kiss with a sly smile.

Honestly, he was a bit taken aback by the blonde's intensity. Naruto had pounced on him like a starving lion might go after a zebra. It excited him, but it also worried him a little.

"Yeah. Let me show you how much." The blond purrs, sliding one hand underneath Sasuke's shirt as the other tugs off his pants.

**Warning Lime**

"Well I'd be an idiot to say no to that offer." Sasuke smirks and then asps.

The blonde was sucking on his neck."Nhh N-Naruto. You know that drives me crazy." He moans and arches against the Sun Deity.

"Say it again. I like it when you say my name in your _Fuck Me Voice."_ Naruto growls darkly and tweaks one of Sasuke's nipples in his hand, while using the other to tug off his boxers quickly.

"Shi-t! Naruto! Fuck!" Sasuke pants and can feel his arousal growing.

"Just like that." Naruto murmurs approvingly, biting down on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke jumps at this. That bite had been harder than Naruto usually did. That was going to leave a mark. He wasn't sure, but it might have even drawn blood. Naruto was being more aggressive than normal. Much more aggressive than normal actually.

It was a bit shocking. "Naruto, you're a God. Not a vampire. Ease up." Sasuke warns him..

"Sorry." He apologizes and kisses the bruised area very lovingly.

Maybe, he'd just gotten a bit overexcited."Mmm it's okay." Sasuke says closes his eyes in pleasure.

Naruto felt guilty. He'd lost control there. He hadn't meant to bite that hard. He just wanted his mark on Sasuke. He wanted everyone to know that Sasuke was HIS and no one else's. At least Sasuke forgave him and was enjoying his touch again.

The blonde decided he'd just have to make sure that Sasuke never had a reason to seek out another's affection. He moved his head away from Sasuke's neck and between his lover's thighs. Naruto knew EXACTLY how he was going to accomplish this very important task.

"N-NARUTO!" Sasuke cries out in pleasure when he felt Naruto's hot mouth wrap around him.

Naruto smirks. Sasuke might be a God, but some things were universe. Oral sex being fantastic, that was one of them.

This was better. This was much better he thought while he began to tease the other man. He lavishes Sasuke with his warm, rough tongue, and sucks on the tip teasingly. It didn't take long for the blue eyed God to start deepthroating his lover.

"So good! Gods and Goddesses!" Sasuke pants out and grabs onto Naruto's blonde locks desperately, feeling his release building, and trying so hard not to fuck Naruto's throat raw.

It was hard though. It felt so good! He was so close. He realized he was at most seconds away from his release and tries to squirm away. But Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's thighs and stopped him from moving. It seemed the Sun Deity had other ideas.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed Naruto's name and came hard.

Naruto didn't seem to have a problem licking his lover clean. He looked up and smiled. Sasuke was even more beautiful, if such a thing was possible, after an orgasm.

**End of Lime**

He smiles and scoops Sasuke into his arms, carrying him to the bed, and lays him down gently. _Beautiful. HIS._

Aphrodite had outdone herself when she made him. She was also the Goddess of Beauty, in addition to love. Which made sense he supposed.

"Your turn." Sasuke reaches for Naruto and pulls him onto the bed.

Naruto shakes his head. "No. You don't have to. I just want to hold you." Smiling down at his gorgeous Winter Deity. "That one was just about your pleasure. Well and mine, because seeing you that way gives me pleasure too." Naruto nods.

Sasuke tilts his head. Naruto was turning down his touch? Had he done something wrong? He frowns. No that couldn't be it. Naruto wouldn't have grabbed him so desperately if he was angry with him. It was odd behavior.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" The other man tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"No. Everything is perfect. I just want it to stay that way." Naruto wraps his arms around him. "Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me."

"Why would I leave you?" Sasuke glances at him utterly bewildered.

Naruto just smiles."Exactly." And before the son of Hades could respond, he kisses him.

Sasuke returns the kiss. "Naruto. Something happened. I know it." Only to break it. "You are acting strangely and it's beginning to worry me." He had to get to the bottom of this!

"I…was curious about how you made the frost. So I followed you." Naruto admits.

He couldn't believe this! "You spied on me." How could Naruto spy on him?!

"It wasn't like that! I just was curious and I missed you." The Sun Deity defends himself.

Unbelievable! "So that's what this is all about. You saw me with Haku." He was being accused of being unfaithful! "Naruto, NOTHING happened!" Well kinda. "I wouldn't betray you like that, especially not after last night." Sasuke glares at him in outrage.

"I know. I heard everything. I just…it's hard. You know?" What was hard?! "First Menma, now Haku…I'm not the only one that wants you. I just didn't want you to leave me." Oh that. "I wanted to make sure that you knew how much I want you. That you wouldn't have a reason to leave me." So this was mostly about Naruto's brother.

"You did all that because you were jealous?" Sasuke blinks.

Naruto nods sheepishly. "Mostly. I mean…I would have given you affection tonight either way." Yeah. That was probably true. "But I was anxious and got a bit rougher than I should have." Naruto kisses the bite mark on Sasuke's skin, healing it.

"Well…I can't exactly complain about getting an incredible blowjob." Who would? "I guess I should be lucky that your jealousy expresses itself that way instead of you going and attacking Haku over NOTHING." Sasuke reminds him.

"Yeah." Naruto nods.

Honestly, what was he going to do with him? "I love you, but you're an idiot!" The son of Hades kisses the son of Apollo reassuringly. "As if I was going to leave you, after last night." It was flattering and a little unnerving how easily Naruto became jealous over the smallest of things.

"I love you too. More than anything." Naruto kisses him, pausing only long enough to make the following declaration. "I might be an idiot, but as long as I'm your idiot…I don't care." Before kissing him again.

* * *

Meanwhile Gaara goes to find Menma. He didn't like it. Clearly someone had stolen one of his arrows and somehow hit the "evil twin" with it.

Gaara considered Menma to be Naruto's evil twin. It wasn't hard to assign him this role. His affinity after all was chaos.

It was just like in all those human movies. Sometimes he watched movies! When you were immortal, you had lots of time to kill.

"Menma." The red head sighs when he finds the other God sitting atop one of the pyramids in Egypt.

Perhaps, predictably Menma raises an eyebrow in response."Eros. What brings you here?" So he was really going to feign innocence then?

"It seems someone stole one of my arrows." Oh well. Eros wasn't going to allow that to happen. "You got hit with it. I'm going to fix the issue." Best to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Oh so that explains it." Menma smirks.

Gaara nods in confirmation."Yes, that explains it." And with that being said, he out one of his "antidote" arrows.

"You don't actually think I'm going to let you dart me with that, do you?" The other God laughs.

Oh yes, that's exactly what Cupid thought! "Yes, I do. You got hit with an _Obsession_ arrows." Because it had to happen! "That's the type of arrow that was responsible for Troy!" The son of Aphrodite wouldn't allow another Troy to happen on his watch!

"That sounds like fun." Winks. "Chaos and destruction, always been kinda my thing." Clearly, Menma was insane.

"This is NOT a joke." He glowers.

Why couldn't Menma **ever** be reasonable?! "Catch me if you can, red." Oh yeah. Because he was the God of Chaos, Gaara sighs as he watches Menma disappear.

"DAMNIT!" Gaara hisses under his breath.

Gaara had to find Menma. But he had no idea where the other God would have gone. Menma was chaos personified. Trying to guess his location was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi had returned to the Underworld. Kisame had to check on the coral reefs. They were…dying too rapidly. Stupid humans, how could they callously destroy such beauty?

Little did he know that Kisame was checking on a portal to the Underworld and not the coral reefs. He hadn't wanted to worry his lover unnecessarily. Itachi was prone to worrying.

"Mother, father. I'm home." He calls out and is soon greeted by the God of the Underworld.

"I am so happy to see you home and well!" Fugaku looks him up and down as if to confirm this. "We were both so worried for you and your brother! Sasuke has returned as well. We haven't seen him yet, but the first frost was already done." His father sighs.

Oh boy!"Sasuke's taken a new lover. I'll bet they are in each other's arms right now." Why did Sasuke always put him in these uncomfortable positions?! "I would not fret over the situation." Now, Itachi had to explain to their father about the Winter God and Naruto.

"Ah that explains it. I did wonder about him and Apollo's son." Surprisingly, Hades seemed to be taking it rather well. "It appears they gave into their passions then." Hades observes, sounding to all the world as if he was just remarking on a slightly unusual weather event.

"Yes, it does seem that way." His eldest son laughs.

His mother was far more exuberant in her greeting!"Itachi! Oh it does my heart good to see that you have returned to us." Persephone embraces him tightly.

Mikoto was the Goddess of Spring. She was beauty personified. Sasuke had taken after Persephone and Itachi favored his father in looks. Still no one was as loving as his mother. While his father had trouble expressing his love, their mother never did. Still, he never doubted that his parents adored the both of them.

* * *

Back on Olympus, Zeus tries to soothe Hera's wrath with some rare flowers. He adored his wife. He just like most Gods, not wired for monogamy. A fact that she loathed. Tsunade's fury was just as unending as her ample bosom.

"If you think that I'm going to forgive you because you give me flowers, you are mistaken." She turns her gaze away from him.

She was the Goddess of Marriage! This was embarrassing! He was making her into a laughingstock!

Hera should leave him, but no one had ever made her feel the way Jiraiya did! The blonde knew that his love for her was genuine. It was just his lust often overrode his common sense.

"Forgive me?" He pleads.

Not this time!"No!" Tsunade refused to make things so easy for her husband this time!

He was going to learn his lesson!"I didn't just get you flowers." And no amount of gifts was going to change that fact!

"What else did you bring?" He was welcome to shower her with gifts though. "What do you think you could possibly give me that would make what you did forgivable?" Like most deities, she had a vain streak and did adore being "worshiped."

"This." Zeus hands her a beautiful necklace.

It was made of sapphires, emeralds, and amethyst gem stones. It was done in such a way that it resembled a peacock's feathers. Her favorite bird.

Well that was nice. "Well it is beautiful." Very nice, actually..

"That's not all." Jiraiya beams at her. "It can tell when another is trying to deceive you. It will light up." Oh well that was quite useful.

Maybe, she could be slightly more lenient on him in light of this."Hmm yes, I could use that. A most useful gift." She smiles softly down at her gift.

"I thought you might like it." He nods.

* * *

Meanwhile under the sea, Kisame heads to the wreckage of Athens's finest ships. His father was concerned. There was a portal that connected to the Underworld down there. He was worried someone might have used it without his permission.

Kisame had volunteered to check it out. If someone was trying to get into the Underworld or out of it, that meant Itachi could be involved. If Itachi was involved, he was involved.

His father had given him a job and Kisame was going to do it!"Let's see who is trying to be sneaky." Nothing under the oceans slipped past him!

Yes, there were mermaid(or man) scales by the portal. It was small. Clearly whoever got in and out of it had just barely been able to wiggle through.

Oh yeah!"I wonder what they were up to." He was definitely telling Itachi about this!

He blows on his seashell whisper. Itachi materializes almost immediately. One good thing about being lovers with another immortal is they didn't need to be able to breathe under water to survive.

Itachi could come directly to him. Though Itachi, seemed to dislike being that far under the ocean. Something about it messing up his hair or something.

"What is it, my love?" The Angel of Death looks at him in confusion.

"A merperson either escaped or got into the Underworld. Look at these scales." He points out.

Hmm. That was distressing. "I'm glad you told me of this. I'll inform my father at once." Itachi would have to look into this matter.

With that in mind, he gives his beloved a quick kiss."Well at least I got a thank you kiss." And heads off, leaving the son of Poseidon to his increasingly dark thoughts.

* * *

Elsewhere a dark figure in the Elysian Fields smirks. Perfect. It was all going to plan. He couldn't wait to get out of the Underworld and have his revenge on Zeus for sticking him here.

"It's all going according to plan." He couldn't be more pleased.

Cronus had been the King of the Titans. His wife had borne him several children. He having already dethroned his father, realized that children could be dangerous.

So he ate his children after they were born. All but one. His wife had wrapped a large rock in a blanket and he had consumed it, thinking it was his youngest son. It hadn't been. Zeus had escaped the same fate as sibling's thanks to his mother's deception.

Years later, Zeus had grown to adulthood, saved his siblings (who had been living inside his stomach as they were immortal), became the new King of the Gods, and imprisoned him. Many human generations after that, Zeus took "pity" on him. He made him the King of the Elysian Fields.

"At least that merman kept his word." He mutters.

He'd bribed a merman who had somehow gotten lost in the River Styx and ended up in the Fields. He'd grant his freedom, if he could steal one of Cupid's arrows and give it to Ares, the God of War. The merman did as he asked and Madara freed him from the Fields. If only, he could free himself as easily as he did others.

"It's fortunate that Ares is so power hungry. So easily led." He smirks.

It had been a simple matter to strike a deal with the God of War. He was eager to achieve a position of even greater prestige. So he had Ares hit one of Menma with an _Obsession_ arrow.

While the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus would be dealing with the chaos that followed, Ares would sneak up on Zeus, kidnap him, and force him to free Madara. Then Madara would throw Jirayia into the Elysian Fields and he would be King of the Gods once more! It was a brilliant plan.

"Now all I have to do is wait." He smiles to himself.

Soon...very soon he would be free and Madara would have his revenge on all those who had wronged him! Staring with Olympus and especially, Zeus! Oh his son would soon be begging for mercy, but Cronus would grant him none! His revenge would taste sweeter than any Pomegranate! It was just a matter of time.


	9. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is revealed about Cupid's Obsession Arrows as Sasuke and Naruto grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruto sighs and shakes his head. "I should probably go." He sounded so wistful. "I have to help dad out with the eclipse." Naruto looks at Sasuke apologetically as he runs his fingers through the other God's hair.

Naruto normally loved working with his father. He loved being a Sun God and his dad was amazing, but he **really** didn't want to leave his new lover. It was just so hard to tear himself away from Sasuke. Now, he understood what the other God had gone through when he had to do the First Frost.

"Mmm so you DO actually work sometimes?" The son of Hades laughs. "I was beginning to wonder." It was a beautiful laugh and clearly designed to taunt him, Naruto decides.

Sasuke knew that was a low blow, but it was just so much fun to tease his boisterous lover. It was amusing to watch him flail about. Naruto was just so…expressive. It was fascinating to watch. Captivating might have been a more fitting term to describe it.

"Smartass!" Naruto smacks Sasuke's backside.

Naruto knew it probably made him a pervert, but he didn't care. He'd take every opportunity he could get to touch Sasuke's gorgeous backside. He'd never seen one so perfectly sculpted before.

It was like his lover was made out of marble. Only he was warmer. Naruto was grateful for this. As beautiful as Sasuke was, if he was as cold as ice…it would have made things very awkward when they were making love.

Sasuke's smirk only continues to grow. "Better than being a dumbass as the mortals say, but alright. I'll see you later then." The other God nods in understanding. "I should probably see my parents. I imagine Itachi told them by now how the trial went, but still…" Well the Winter God trails off because the implication was obvious.

"You missed them. I understand. Why don't you meet up back here when we are done?" Naruto smiles.

The blonde God smiles. Sasuke was close to his family. Naruto could understand that. He was close to all his family, except for Menma. Menma and the Sun Deity had just never seen eye to eye on anything.

Sasuke nods his head in agreement."Alright." And with that being decided, he lazily stretches as he gets out of bed.

"You keep taunting me like that and I'll say screw the eclipse and you won't get to see your parents anytime soon." He promises.

Maybe his father could wait a bit. He was sure Minato could handle the beginning of the set up. Right? I mean Sasuke was practically wearing a sigh on his back that said, _Ravish Me._

"Taunting you?" He raises an eyebrow.

Hmpf! So the Bastard wanted to play innocent, huh? "Stretching like that." Well Naruto was going to call him on his bluff! "Looks like an invitation to me." He stands up and gets behind Sasuke, whispering hotly into his ear.

"Everything looks like an invitation to you. You are a Nympho." Sasuke rolls his eyes playfully.

Naruto places his hand over his heart, as if mortally wounded."Who could blame me? I have you." And then, he wraps his arms around Sasuke.

The blonde his hands along Sasuke's chest. "Naruto, you really should go. Your father needs your help and I need to see my parents." Causing the Winter God to shiver.

"Yeah. I know you're right. I'll see you soon." Naruto teleports off in a brilliant swirl of wind.

* * *

Damn it was hard to just leave him there, but Sasuke was right. Persephone and Hades had been kept waiting long enough. Besides, Minato could use the help, he knew. They'd see each other again very soon. He could make it through a few hours of separation.

Sasuke smiles and goes to find Persephone and Hades. It didn't take long. They were in the Throne Room.

"Ah Sasuke, I see that your new lover finally decided to let you out of his embrace long enough for us to see you." Fugaku chuckles.

Sasuke feels his face heat up. It wasn't that he was shy about his sexuality. It was just well NO ONE wanted to discuss their latest conquests with their parents. It was always humiliating.

His mother only adds to his embarrassment by giggling. "My love, do not embarrass the boy." The beautiful Queen of the Underworld smiles. "We were the same way when we first found each other. We still are actually." She kisses Hades's cheek.

"Oh he knows that I am merely teasing." Hades smiles back at his beloved wife, caressing her cheek.

She was still as beautiful as the day he first saw her. He knew that many had frowned on his decision to kidnap her, but he had never once regretted it. He had a beautiful wife and two strong sons. He cared little of the opinion of others. His wife was NOT suffering from Stockholm Syndrome! She loved him! He loved her and that was the end of that!

"I know, Father. I have missed you both horribly." Sasuke sighs.

Mikoto smiles at that. "It is good to see you found comfort during your time on Olympus." She didn't want her boys to suffer, after all. "He is such a handsome boy. I can't wait to meet him." In Mikoto's mind, there was no harm in Sasuke taking a handsome lover to pass the time while on Olympus.

"Handsome?" Fugaku raises an eyebrow.

Though her husband was still a very jealous God, she muses to herself. "Do not be jealous. I have eyes only for you, my love." It was both endearing and a little exasperating.

"That had better be the truth." He should know by now that she only had eyes for him. "I would not like to have to smite our son's newest lover." Hades growls.

"Mother…Father…" Sasuke gulps.

"What?" Why did Sasuke look so terrified? "You've already met his father, I believe? It's only fair." This was the natural order of things!

"I'll talk to him about it. It's still so new." Her youngest son squirms. "I don't really want to make him uncomfortable." Were they really that scary?

"We aren't going to interrogate him…too much." Hades says. (Interrogating your child's significant others was one of life's greatest joys, no matter if you were mortal or immortal. He had to have some fun after all.)

"How comforting." Their son replies dryly.

* * *

Naruto arrives on Olympus and finds his father. He smiles at Minato. Naruto walks over to him.

"Hey! Let's get this show on the road." He smiles brightly.

Nothing could go wrong on a day like today! "You seem in good spirits, today." Of course, Apollo was a perceptive deity and seemed to sense this.

"Yeah! Sasuke and I are officially together now." Naruto couldn't stop beaming.

Minato nods approvingly. "Ah that is good news indeed. Well let's get started. We are on something of a tight schedule." Yeah. That always sucked. "Humans have their new technologies that tell them exactly when events like this are supposed to occur. So if it's late now, they make a fuss." There wasn't much room for error when you were a Sun Deity!

"Yeah. I know." He agrees as the two fly off together to perform the eclipse.

There was nothing like it. The wind against your back, the feeling of clouds brushing against you, and the feeling of the Sun on your skin. Naruto loved his "job." He just would have preferred to be in bed with Sasuke, but this was important. You couldn't just ignore cosmic events and expect it not to bite you in the ass.

* * *

Gaara would never find him. "He'll never catch me." Menma decrees as settles on the top of the Empire State Building.

_Beautiful eyes, like rubies. Skin white as snow. Hair black as night._ Menma now knew why he was obsessing. It was that damn arrow, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was a beautiful obsession.

No one had captured his interest like this before. Even without the arrow, he was pretty sure he would be fixated on the Winter God. He had actually punched a whole through his chest!

No one was foolish enough to attack the God of Chaos! Yet, he had without a second thought. Didn't Sasuke realize who he was at the time? Didn't he know what Menma was capable of?

"Maybe we never really outgrow that habit of wanting our sibling's toys." He muses and wonders where they were now.

He wondered if they were already lovers. The way Sasuke danced with him seemed to indicate they were. It didn't really matter to Menma though. He didn't give a damn about mortal notions of purity.

"Naruto's too pathetic to do it the right way." He scoffs.

He'd definitely take him against a wall and hard. Maybe tie him up. Some metal chains would look striking against his fair skin. Once he'd suitably shown the Winter God who he belonged to, Menma didn't have an issue with switching reigns now and then.

If you only assumed one role, you were predictable. He hated predictable. He was the God of Chaos. Predictable was his greatest enemy. Sasuke would never be bored with him. He would grow bored with Naruto eventually though. His brother was just so nauseatingly predictable.

"I can help you get what you want." He hears someone say.

Menma swiftly whirls around. It was Ares. He sometimes worked with the God of War. War could be very chaotic after all. He wouldn't say that he was friends with the other God. Friendship was an alien concept to him, but he could tolerate him.

"And what is it you think that I want?" He asks in a tone that was somewhere between amused and annoyed that the other God would dare to presume to understand him.

"Hades's younger son. Sasuke, I believe his name is. The one who is your brother's new lover." He answers.

"How the Hell did you know that I wanted him?" Menma demands to know and approaches the God of War in a menacing fashion.

His obsession as still so new. He'd told no one. Had another Deity at the nightclub told him about that night? Maybe that was how he knew. He didn't like the fact the other God knew. He was territorial of his obsession. He wouldn't share it lightly.

The other God merely shrugs in response. "Does it matter how?" Well perhaps, Ares had a point.

"I guess not really." It didn't really matter how. "Continue." What mattered as that he knew about it.

That and what Menma was going to do about it. "He'll likely be traveling between the realms more now, but I imagine he'll mostly stick with the Underworld." It was an interesting question to ponder to say the least. "That is after all where he feels most comfortable." After all, there was a very good reason why he was the God of Chaos!

"I can't get into the Underworld. It is out of my domain." Menma was absolutely unpredictable. "I would have to seek permission from Hades or find a portal. Hades would never give me permission, especially not if Sasuke told him what happened." And he was damn proud of that fact.

Still, the other Gods words did leave their mark. He sighs at this. It was the truth. Hades loathed Menma. ONE time he had stolen his helmet just for fun, as a child. Hades had never forgiven him. He really was such an old grouch sometimes.

"Luckily for you, I happen to know many portals to the Underworld." The War God tells him.

"Why would you help me?" It was suspicious. "What do you get out of this?" Ares never did anything purely out of the good of his own heart.

"I don't care a great deal for your brother or your father. They are entirely too soft. Soft Gods make Olympus vulnerable." Well that was most assuredly true. "I won't allow that to happen. Naruto will turn the Winter God soft. Besides, we have worked well together in the past. I have no reason not to wish you happiness." Maybe.

Menma considers this answer. It seemed reasonable. He decided it didn't really matter. All that mattered was getting a hold of Sasuke, his obsession.

"Logical enough." In any case, Menma was desperate. "Where are the portals?" He'd just worry about the possible implications of this later.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Underworld, Itachi heads to the Throne Room. He knew that if his parents weren't in their bedchambers, that was the next logical place to look. Fugaku did adore his throne after all.

"Father, mother, brother…I must admit that something weighs heavily on my mind." Itachi didn't feel entirely comfortable addressing this matter, but he knew that he had to do so. "Kisame brought something to my attention. I think it is cause for concern." There was simply no other alternative.

"What is it, my son?" Hades looks concerned.

He frowns. Itachi was not prone to hysteria. If his eldest son was concerned about something, it was likely for good reason. Very little frightened the Angel of Death.

Well it was now or never. "Kisame found some merperson's scales by a portal." Best to get this over with. "Either they escaped or they were trying to get in." The Angel of Death knew that his father wouldn't be pleased, but there was no other way around it.

"A merperson?" Fugaku raises an eyebrow.

Itachi nods in confirmation. "Yes, I brought the evidence back with me myself, in case you wanted to see it." As he does so, he offers his father one of the merman's scales as proof of his claims.

"That's unusual. Merpeople tend to avoid the Underworld like the plague." Mikoto observes.

"I don't like it." Sasuke agrees.

Indeed. This was troubling to say the least. "I'll look into this matter. Worry no more." Even Hades, seemed nervous about this development.

"Yes, father. Sasuke it is good to see you home and in good spirits." Itachi smiles at his brother. "I know that Olympus was…overwhelming for you." It was good to see the Winter God back to his normal self.

"Thank you. It was at first." The younger God concedes. "My eyes started to adjust towards the end. It was so bright." Sasuke nods at the memory.

Itachi couldn't help, but chuckle at that. "Yes, I know. Well you best get used to the light." It was rather ironic, considering who had captured his brother's heart. "You are lovers with a Sun God now." He smirks and pokes Sasuke's forehead.

"OWE! Dammit! Stop doing that!" His wonderfully, foolish little brother. "It's really annoying!" Who was now chasing him around the Throne Room for his offense.

"Some things never change." Mikoto giggles.

"Oh a little sibling rivalry is perfectly healthy." Fugaku assures her.

Well perhaps a little was stretching it. "A little?" At the very least, Persephone seemed to think so.

"Alright, maybe it's a lot of sibling rivalry." He admits.

* * *

Naruto finishes up with Minato on the eclipse. He was about to head back to the Underworld, when Gaara stops him. The red head looked worried about something. Really worried.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" He frowns.

"It's…Menma and Sasuke." Cupid looks rather uncomfortable.

It was almost as if he felt guilty about something. "Tell me that your mother didn't dart Sasuke with an arrow and make him fall in love with Menma!" The blonde demands.

"No, it's not that. My mother approves of you and Sasuke." Much to Naruto's relief, Gaara shakes his head. "Something about the sunlight looking beautiful on snow. I don't really get it, myself. She's strange that way." He shrugs.

"Gaara! Get to the point!" Naruto snaps at him.

That seemed to do the trick because the Love God suddenly regains his focus."Someone stole one of my arrows. They hit Menma with it." Gaara looks at him warily.

"Shit! Which arrow?" This might not end well, Naruto thinks to himself.

There were lots of arrows. Some were relatively minor and led to things like crushes. The worst one of all though was _Obsession._ Entire empires had been known to fall because of that one.

" _Obsession."_ Gaara answers.

"Damn it! It just had to be that one, didn't it?!" He growls.

Gaara nods sympathetically. "Yes. This feels like a set up. I tried to give Menma the counter arrow." It was likely that he knew exactly what Naruto was thinking. "He wasn't having any of it. I'm afraid it's already taken effect. I tried to find him again, but…" The red head trails off.

"He's the God of Chaos and it's hard to predict where he would go." Naruto sighs.

Why couldn't his brother be the God of something less annoying? "Exactly. So you might want to stick close to Sasuke." Like cute, furry aniamls ro something?! " _Obsession_ takes a long time to wear off." He wonders to himself as Eros finishes warning him.

"Yeah. Thanks for the heads up. Well at least I know he's safe now." Naruto sighs as he shakes his head. "Menma can't get into the Underworld without access to a portal. Hades definitely wouldn't give him permission to go down there." That was something at least. "I'll go warn Sasuke about this."

That would keep Sasuke safe. "I know. I truly am, Naruto." Well at least for now. "You know that I would never wish ill on you or anyone precious to you."

Yeah. Naruto knew that. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong." It sucked, but this wasn't Gaara's fault. "Someone just stole one of your arrows. Not your fault." The blonde assures him as he heads down to the Underworld.

* * *

Sasuke bids his family good night. He heads back to his chambers, just as Naruto was arriving. Something was wrong though. Naruto looked entirely too serious.

"Naruto?" He looks at his lover in confusion.

"It's about Menma…" The blue eyed God starts.

Oh. This wouldn't end well. "What about your brother?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow, hoping that Naruto wasn't seriously jealous of THAT. (He'd punched a hole through the other man's chest, Naruto had to know he wasn't interested.)

"Someone stole one of Gaara's arrows and hit Menma with it." What?! "That's why he kissed you." That freak was in love with him because he'd gotten hit by one of Cupid's Arrows?!

"Oh. That explains why he went from insulting me to kissing me." Sasuke observes.

Naruto nods in confirmation. "Yeah but it gets worse." How could it possibly get worse?!

"How?" Sasuke asks and he was almost afraid to do so.

He could feel a sense of dread building low in his belly."It was the _Obsession_ arrow." And apparently, for good reason.

"…Not good." Damn it!

It just had to be an _Obsession_ Arrow! "Yeah, very much not good. But it's okay. He doesn't know where any portals to the Underworld are." Those were the most dangerous kind! "There's no way in Hell that your dad would let him come. So if you just wait it out here, we are golden." The blonde explains.

"No way in Hell?" That and his lover had a juvenile sense of humor. "That was the tackiest pun that I've ever heard." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on." The blonde pouts. "It was a little funny." Apollo's son was lucky that it was an endearing pout.

"Maybe a little. It was still tacky though." Sasuke smiles.

The pout was borderline irresistible!"Yeah. I guess. I'm just glad that you are okay." The blonde kisses him.

"Me too. But for the record, I am not scared of your Evil Twin." Sasuke murmurs, after breaking the kiss.

Naruto laughs as if he thought that was the most amusing thing that he had ever heard. "Yeah. I know. You're brave. Seriously though, he's the God of Chaos." Yeah. Sasuke knew that. "You wouldn't believe what that sick bastard is capable of." Naruto warns him.

"And I'm the God of Winter." Sasuke shrugs. "If he tries anything, I'll just freeze his dick off."

"Sasuke, this is serious." The Sun Deity protests.

He nods in acknowledgement of that. "I know. I'll be careful." The God of Chaos wasn't to be underestimated, but that didn't mean that Sasuke was going to live in terror of him either. "I had my fill of the Mortal Realm and Olympus for now anyway."

"Good. I hate doing this. I hate grounding you, but better safe than sorry." Naruto looks at him. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." His beautiful blue eyes filled with concern as he caresses the son of Hades cheek.

"Naruto, I'm Immortal." Sasuke kisses his hand, as it was pressed against his cheek.

That was true, but apparently not particularly reassuring to the other Deity."There are a lot of things worse than death, Sasuke. You know that." And for perhaps good reason.

The Sun Deity had a point. "I know, but stop underestimating me." Though Sasuke was going to stand firm in his resolve. "I love you, but this whole Knight in Shining Armor Routine has to stop." Sasuke pushes Naruto onto the bed, pinning him.

"Like I'm going to argue with you, when you are straddling my waist like that." Naruto smiles slyly.

"You really are such an idiot." Sasuke kisses him with a fond smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Madara waits in the Fields. He watched what was going on by using fire to scrying. It was a useful ability. One that allowed him to see what was going on outside this realm and within it.

Unfortunately, he could only get away with doing it for short periods of time. Hades would be able to sense his magic, if he did so for too long. Still, it was dreadfully useful.

"Pity, Eros has always been perceptive." It was normally something that he admired about the young God, but not in this instance. "Far more so than his father. He realized one of his arrows was missing." No in this instance, it was rather irritating trait!

He watched the confrontation between Cupid and the God of Chaos. He smirks, when Menma manages to avoid Gaara. He was less pleased by the fact the red head had told Naruto what was going on. That was unfortunate.

"That will make my plans difficult to be successful." Despite that, there was still a silver lining to all of this. "Still he doesn't know who was behind it. That is something at least."

Finally, it flashed to Sasuke and Naruto. He guessed that they were in Sasuke's bedchambers. The blonde warned the Winter God. Thankfully, Sasuke didn't seem too concerned.

"He knows, but he doesn't realize that Menma will be able to get into the Underworld soon." He says and stops scrying, if he continued any longer…Hades would sense his magic. (That was not something he could afford at this early stage.)

* * *

Itachi was still unsettled. A merperson was going in and out of the Underworld. He knew his father said not to trouble himself with it, but his heart was full of concern. Kisame tried his best to distract him.

"One has to admire your persistence." Itachi chuckles and kisses his lover.

"I still haven't screwed your brains out, yet?" Kisame smirks, upon hearing that. "You're too smart for your own good sometimes." Returning the kiss.

"Kisame this is serious." Itachi frowns.

Sometimes his Beloved just didn't know when to focus."I know it is, but worrying when you have no leads, won't accomplish anything. Enjoy the lull in the storm with me, for now." His eyes glimmer with a sensual invitation.

"Alright. For now." He agrees and curls up in the other man's arms.

Itachi smiles to himself. He could only hope that whatever Sasuke had with the Sun God would last as long as what he did with Kisame. He wanted the best for his foolish little brother.

* * *

Back on Olympus, Gaara sighs and goes to speak with Zeus. It was probably best to alert the King of Gods about the theft. It could cause chaos. Actually considering the God of Chaos was now involved, it would DEFINITELY cause chaos.

"Eros, what brings you here?" That was a good question. "It's rare that you seek an audience." Unfortunately, it was one that he didn't have a good answer for the King of the Gods.

"Someone stole one of my arrows. I know naught who did it, but Menma was struck." It was likely best to be honest and direct in this particular case. "I have concerns." Zeus would be able to tell, if he wasn't.

The man did have keen instincts. "Someone struck the God of Chaos with a love arrow?!" For example, he knew Menma well enough to realize just how badly this could all end. "You are right to be concerned. Which arrow was it?"

_"Obsession."_ He sighs.

Jiraiya blinks. "This…is deeply troubling." Yes, it was deeply troubling to say the least.

"Yes, I thought I should let you know. I doubt whoever took the arrow hit Menma by accident." This was on purpose. "Perhaps someone with a grudge against Naruto or Sasuke. I know naught. I just know that I do not like it." Eros knew it.

He just knew it deep down in his very bones. "I agree. I shall look into the matter." And he had long ago learned to trust his instincts. "Let your mind be at ease." They had rarely lead him astray, Gaara thinks to himself as Zeus leads them off.

"Yes, Jirayia." Gaara follows him.

He knew that Jiraiya had heard his concerns. But he couldn't let his mind be at ease. He was happy for Naruto. He clearly adored the Underworlder. But his brother was a force to be reckoned with on a good day. On a bad day, even Gaara was normally reluctant to tangle with him. But now love and obsession were involved. This might not end well.


	10. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menma tries to trick Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke have their first real fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This chapter is all about emotional INTENSITY. You have been warned, but please do remember that I only write happy endings. I have put up warnings before and after the Trouble in Paradise Scenes. If you choose to skip them, it will not alter the plot. I do think that it offers a more complete view of Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship though. After all, Naruto and Sasuke have always been better at communicating with each other physically rather than verbally.

_"If he tries anything, I'll freeze his dick off."_ Naruto remembers Sasuke saying.

The blonde frowns as he looks at his now sleeping lover. Sasuke wasn't taking this seriously. He could get hurt, if he didn't. Menma was a loose arrow on the best of days. Now that he'd been hit by another kind of loose arrow, he'd be even worse.

He tried to console himself with the fact Menma couldn't get in the Underworld. Sasuke would be safe here, but it wasn't helping. He sighs and snuggles closer to Sasuke.

"Mmm how can I sleep when I can practically hear you worrying?" Sasuke beautiful eyes slowly flutter open. "Your aura is frantic."

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He really needed to get it together before he freaked Sasuke out too much.

"It's fine. You need to relax." Sasuke smiles at the blonde reassuringly. I'm in the Underworld. He can't even get here." The Winter God turns around so he was facing Naruto while still laying on his side.

That was impossible. "It's just that I don't know what I would do, if something happened to you." How could the Blue Eyed relax when his brother was out there.

Out there and waiting to have a go at Sasuke? "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm the God of Winter. You really need to get it through that thick head of yours, that I'm not weak." Yeah. Naruto knew that." I can handle myself." Didn't mean that he wanted to put the son of Hades at risk for no reason. "Do I need to punch another hole through his chest to drive that point home?" Sasuke smirks.

"Nah. He's twisted." Naruto scowls." He'd probably LIKE that." Menma would probably get his rocks off somehow, if Sasuke punched him.

He was that twisted. "That's likely true. He is the God of Chaos." And did Menma live up to his name. "Nothing about him makes sense. I'm glad that you are more…predictable." The dark haired God smiles.

"Predictable?! Predictable is another word for boring!" Naruto huffs in outrage.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Naruto, you are anything, **but** boring!" That much was obvious.

"Would a boring God do this?!" Naruto summons some clouds.

Uh oh. "Naruto, what the Hell are you doing?" This might not end well.

**Warning Lime**

Sasuke shivers when he felt the fluffy clouds slide underneath his clothes and caress his flesh. It was like pure silk. He got goosebumps.

"Proving that I'm not predictable!" Naruto answers.

Yeah. This **definitely** wasn't predictable! "Nhh." Sasuke had to give the blonde that much as he squirms.

The clouds were now ghosting over his skin in a way that resembled a lover's touch. "I like it when you moan for me. You always make such sweet moans for me." Naruto captures his lips in a heated kiss.

Sasuke moans into the kiss and shivers at his words. He didn't know why when the blonde spoke to him in that fashion it excited him so, he just knew that it did. Well maybe being felt up by clouds wasn't so bad. It felt kinda nice actually, once he got over the shock of it.

"N-Naruto, you are a kinky bastard!" Sasuke groans as he feels the clouds wrap around his growing erection and bucks wildly.

"Yeah and don't you forget that." The blonde watches with a smirk.

It was beautiful. It was always beautiful watching Sasuke come undone. He was normally so composed. A gorgeous glacier. It was so much fun to watch him melt.

Sasuke reaches down and tugs off Naruto's pants rather quickly. He takes the blonde into his hand and returns the favor. That drew a loud growl of approval from his lover.

"Fuck that feels good!" Naruto hisses and Sasuke writhes against the clouds.

Naruto wanted to make it last longer, but whenever Sasuke touched him, his body responded! By the Gods and Goddesses did it respond and fast! It didn't take long for him to achieve release from just the touch of his lover's very talented hand. Sasuke moans and soon joins him in bliss.

**End of Lime**

"See? I'm definitely not predictable or boring!" Naruto smiles smugly.

"Maybe I should call you predictable more often. I kinda like the results." Sasuke taunts him.

He probably shouldn't taunt the frisky Sun Deity, but Sasuke's couldn't help it. "Oh that's it!" How could he possibly resist? "Your sexy ass is getting bent over the bed and I promise you that you aren't going to be able to walk for a fucking week!" Naruto was just ridiculously easy to wind up.

"Promises, promises." Sasuke kisses his cheek.

Suddenly Naruto looks up. Sasuke knew that he must be communicating using telepathy with someone. He'd seen that look before. The Winter God had used telepathy more than a few times himself to keep in touch with his family, while performing his duties. So he recognized it in Naruto.

"What's going on?" The son of Hades looks at his lover anxiously.

Why did he have such a bad feeling about this? "It's my dad. He needs me for something. I'll try to be back soon." Naruto promises. "Don't go anywhere. Hold that thought about the bending over!" Naruto grins cheekily as he gives Sasuke a quick kiss, before teleporting off.

"You're such a pervert." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

* * *

Menma smirks. If he knew his brother, Naruto would fall for that easily. It was a simple matter to disguise his voice and pretend to be their father through a telepathic link.

He frowns as he looked at himself in the mirror. He'd used a Glamour to make his black hair, blonde like Naruto's. He preferred the black. Unfortunately, if he didn't look exactly like Naruto, Sasuke would just try to punch another hole through his chest before they could have any fun. So sacrifices had to be made.

"Oh well." He heads through a portal that Ares had informed him off.

He hadn't been in the Underworld much. So all he had to go on was Sasuke's energy. Thankfully, it was rather distinct. So he was able to find his bedchambers fairly easily.

"I'm back." He imitates Naruto's voice. "False alarm." Which was a surprisingly easy feat.

Considering how annoying Naruto's voice was. "That was fast." Though he wasn't the only one who sounded surprised. "What'd he want anyway?" Sasuke did as well.

"Oh he thought he needed help dealing with the Eclipse." He lies.

The Winter God nods in understanding. "Ah. Alright." Smiling slyly at him. "So you were saying something about bending me over the bed?" Sasuke inquires with a smile as he wraps his arms around "Naruto's" neck.

"Yeah!" This couldn't be going more perfectly! "Sounds about right to me!" Menma smirks as he eagerly kisses his obsession.

_Minty._ There was a certain purity about Sasuke's taste that he liked. It was very wild. Somehow the kiss felt like taking a walk on the tundra.

Menma had never had his father's or brother's aversion to cold. He wasn't a Sun God. He was the God of Chaos. So this intrigued him more than anything.

Sasuke kisses back. His brows furrow in confusion. Naruto tasted different. Instead what he had come to expect, he tasted…darker. Like a very dark chocolate mixed with blood. There was something…disturbingly seductive about it.

"Naruto?" He looks at him uncertainly.

Oh his kiss wasn't what was causing Sasuke to taste blood. That was his own blood. Naruto was biting his lip as he kissed him. Biting it just hard enough to draw blood. It didn't exactly hurt, but it was rougher than he had come to expect from Naruto.

"What's wrong?" He looks at him in concern.

Sasuke frowns as he ponders the matter. "Your kiss." Something was definitely amiss. "The taste is different." He was going to find out what it was!

"I had some Ambrosia before I came back." Naruto shrugs.

Sasuke glares at him."That's not what Ambrosia tastes like!" The Winter God snaps at him.

"Relax, Beautiful." The Sun God smiles at him as he caresses his cheek.

Sasuke eyes Naruto warily. Something was wrong. Naruto didn't kiss like a damn vampire! He didn't taste like that. He felt his eyes bleeding red with anxiety.

"There they are. I love it when your eyes do that." Do what? "Such beautiful Demon Eyes, you have." The other God smirks.

It clicked. This wasn't Naruto. This was Menma. Naruto wouldn't call his eyes that. Menma had before though.

"I don't know how the fuck you got down here, but LEAVE!" Menma. "This is MY domain, not yours!" This was Menma.

Not his beloved Naruto, but his wicked brother. "Oh my little demon, you are a bit confused." He should have realized the truth earlier! "I'm the God of Chaos. My domain is everywhere." And with that, the God of Chaos banishes the Glamour.

Sasuke watched. His hair was no longer blonde. It was black. This was Menma alright.

"It's not here. My father loathes you." Any other time, he would have been impressed by such a thorough Glamour. "He won't allow Chaos down here." Not now though!

No. At the moment, Sasuke was furious! "Oh don't tell me that you are like Naruto. You aren't the type to follow in your father's footsteps are you?" Menma was in _his_ Domain and taunting him! "Odd. I mean the man kidnapped your mother and forced her to marry him. I wouldn't imagine he'd be very loving." And insulting his father!

This abomination had gone too far! "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" How dare he speak of things that he didn't understand?!

The God of Winter would have to make him pay. Make him suffer for his deception and cruel words! With that in mind, Sasuke summons icy blast of wind and slams Menma against the wall with the force of a hurricane!

"Owe. That one actually hurt. That's one of the things that I like about you. You aren't afraid to play rough." Oh Sasuke would show this deceiver just how rough he could play! "Shame my brother insists on treating you like some doll." He spits out some blood.

"Get out!" Sasuke growls at him.

He had never been more furious in his entire life! "You weren't saying that a few minutes ago." Menma smirks.

"I thought you were him a few minutes ago!" Oh how he wished it was possible to smite the other Deity at the moment! "It doesn't count!"

That smirk only made Sasuke want to bash his skull in more! "Keep telling yourself that, Demon. It doesn't bother you?" So did his cryptic questions! "Doesn't it wound your pride?" .

"What are you talking about? Wait, I don't want to know." Yeah. On second thought, he most assuredly did not want to know. "Leave now or I will summon my father!"

Menma wasn't finished though. "That he treats you like a woman. He treats you like you are fragile." The man apparently never ceased talking! "The man even "grounded" you for your own good. He didn't think you could handle yourself." It was so damn infuriating! "Naruto has absolutely no faith in your combat abilities." .

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. It did bother him, but he wasn't going to let Menma know that. No. The only thing that he was going to let the other God know was how much he absolutely despised the God of Chaos!

Naruto loved Sasuke. Yes, he was overprotective, but it came from a place of love. The blonde would learn eventually that Sasuke didn't need protection.

"I'm right, aren't I? It does upset you." The God of Chaos smirks in triumph.

Protection that Menma was soon going to wish that he had."It doesn't. NOW GET OUT." Because Sasuke had just formed a spear of ice and he was going to use to to destroy the other God!

"Ah so you do want to play. Alright." Menma forms a sword of his own.

"You're insane!" The God of Winter had had enough of this!

At that moment, he summons his father and Hades appears in a burst of flame. He scans the room. Fugaku sees that his son had formed an ice spear and the God of Chaos was there with a sword. It didn't take a genius to realize why his son had sounded so distressed.

"CHAOS, I have told you a thousand times you are not allowed in the Underworld!" Honestly, these younger Gods had no respect for their elders anymore! "I will have order down here!" And with that thought in mind, Fugaku creates a portal and shoves Menma through it.

"Thank you, Father." Sasuke smiles at him.

What in the name of Olympus, had that fiend done to his son?! "Sasuke, your lip." Oh he was going to have words with that cretin!

"It's fine. He disguised himself as Naruto." Sasuke sighs and looks down at his feet as if he was ashamed of himself. "I thought he was Naruto, but he wasn't." Which he absolutely had no cause to be! "He kissed me roughly, but other than that I'm not injured." This was obviously Menma's fault! "I'm angry, but I'm not harmed otherwise." His son had committed no wrong here!

Which of course, was exactly what Fugaku was going to say to him!"This is distressing. How did he even manage to get down here?" After he figured out how the fiend had entered the Underworld in the first place! "I didn't invite him and I've been careful to prevent him from getting any portal locations."

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Sasuke shakes his head warily. "It's likely that whoever stole the arrow, probably helped him get the portal location."

That wasn't a very comforting though. "This is very dangerous. Chaos is unpredictable at the best of times, but if he has truly been struck by one of Ero's arrows, the results could be disastrous." Hades wasn't a God prone to fretting needlessly, but he was suddenly rather anxious. "I worry for you, my son." Anxious for his son's safety!

"I know, Father. Don't though. I'm perfectly safe here and I'll deal with him." Saskue grumbles.

Fugaku wasn't so sure of that."I shall speak to Zeus about this immediately." This entire situation was completely unacceptable! "I do not care for it."

"Yes, Father." Sasuke sighs in agreement.

It was better that Jiraiya found out about it than Naruto. Gods and Goddesses only knew what the Sun Deity would do if he found out. Sasuke decides not to tell him. He didn't want to worry his lover.

"I shall return swiftly, my son." Hades promises as he heads to Olympus.

Sasuke sighs and looks at himself in the mirror. Damn. Menma had chewed his lip pretty good. Naruto was going to notice that.

He'd just have to cast a minor glamour. He wished he had Naruto's affinity for healing, but Winter was not a season associated with healing. It was a season of death and purification.

* * *

"You sure you didn't call for me?" Naruto looks at his father in confusion back on Olympus.

The elder Sun Deity nods. "Naruto, I am positive." And was now looking at Naruto with more than a little concern.

"Someone tricked me then." He growls.

Minato looks absolutely perplexed upon hearing that. "Who would want you to think that they were me and for what purpose?" Not that Naruto could blame him.

He was suddenly wondering the same thing himself. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" And with that, he teleports back to the Underworld.

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm back." The blonde smiles.

The God of Winter returns Naruto's smile. "Good. So how did it go with your father?" He couldn't allow Naruto to find out the truth about Menma.

That it had been a set up. The timing was too coincidental otherwise. Clearly, that was the only logical explanation.

Not until he knew what was going on. "He didn't need me. Someone must have pretended to be him to get me up on Olympus." Sadly, it appeared that Naruto had already figured that part out. "I don't know why though." Well mostly.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is you are here now." Sasuke pushes him onto the bed.

Naruto blinks up at him in confusion. "Sasuke, as much as I am liking the view…this is serious." Though he was right.

This was serious. "So is this." Very serious.

Which is why Sasuke decides to kiss the blonde's neck in an effort to distract him. "Y-Yeah. Definitely understanding your necking fetish more and more." Naruto groans.

He knew he should be concentrating, but damn it! Naruto had the most beautiful man he'd ever seen currently working on giving him a hickey. It was very distracting.

"Good." Sasuke murmurs and sucks on his throat harder.

That was an understatement. "Really good." Naruto grinds against him in agreement.

"Nhh." And to his absolute delight, Sasuke grinds right back against him.

"Aphrodite outdid herself when she made you." Naruto caresses his cheek.

Sasuke smiles. He felt guilty about not telling Naruto, but he didn't want him to worry. That and honestly, Sasuke could handle it. He didn't need rescuing.

"Still it's not like you to jump me. You usually wait to be jumped." Uh oh. Why did Sasuke have a bad feeling about this? "That and whoever pretended to be my father, knew I was down here. You're trying to distract me and doing a damn good job of it, but I need to know what happened." Damn it!

That was why! "Can't we go back to where we left off before you were summoned?" Naruto knew!

"Sasuke." Naruto growls.

"I much prefer that conversation." Sasuke looks up at him hopefully.

This wasn't going well. "Sasuke!" The blonde pins him.

**Warning Trouble in Paradise Scene Part 1  
**

"Naruto, I don't like it when you throw your weight around." Sasuke growls.

Sasuke was all sleek muscle. Naruto was…well not sleek. He was built like a warrior of old. He probably had a good twenty pounds of solid muscle on Sasuke. It was a fact that usually excited the Winter God. He loved having such a powerful lover, but right now, it pissed him off.

"And I don't like it when you keep secrets from me. So I guess we are even!" He growls right back.

Naruto was going to be in a lot of pain though, if he didn't get off him. "Get off of me!" Sasuke roars at him.

"I told you that I'm not getting off you until you tell me what happened." Naruto says.

Sasuke was practically seething with rage. "You're being an asshole, right now!" How dare Naruto treat him in such a fashion?!

"And you're being secretive and stubborn! Just tell me." Naruto tries to hold the other God down.

The Winter God was magnificent in his fury though. "I SAID GET OFF ME!" It was almost impossible to hold him down.

"I will when you tell me what happened." Naruto growls.

Finally, he relents. "Fine." And Naruto had never been more relieved about anything in all of his existence.

"You mean it? You'll tell me?" Finally, they were making progress. "I have your word of honor?"

"You have my word." Sasuke agrees and Naruto gets off him.

**End of Trouble in Paradise Scene Part 1  
**

"Good. Start talking." Naruto gives him a dirty look.

This time, Sasuke was going to give him answers. "It was Menma. He came here." What?! Menma had been in the Underworld?! "I don't know how he got a portal location, but he did somehow." .

"Menma?! Did he hurt you?!" Naruto panics.

Sasuke shakes his head, but the blonde was far from reassured. "Not seriously. I thought he was you. He had a glamour." Menma could be evil and Sasuke was a very stubborn creature. Made his hair look like yours." The Winter God might not admit it, if Menma had actually hurt him.

"Damn him. Wait what do you mean he didn't hurt you seriously?" Naruto wasn't sure he entirely bought that.

"I summoned my father and he opened a portal." Sasuke shrugs as if this was the most natural thing in the world. "He shoved Menma through it and sealed it."

Thank goodness for Hades! "Oh good, but that doesn't answer my question." And one way or another, the blonde was determined to get the answers he was seeking! "You said he didn't seriously hurt you. That means he did hurt you, at least a little."

"Naruto, please just let it go." Sasuke sighs.

That sigh spoke volumes. "NO! I want to know!" The God of Chaos had hurt Sasuke! "I have a right to know what my brother did to you."

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Sasuke sighs again.

This was ridiculous! "Why can't you let me protect you?!" Why was Sasuke acting this way?!

"Because I don't NEED protection!" The other Deity's eyes flash red.

Somehow, Naruto needed to get this through his lover's head! "You don't know him like I do. He'll hurt you Sasuke. I know that you are strong, but he fights in dirty." That Menma was _dangerous_! "Let me see. I just want to make sure you're okay." He pleads with him.

"Of course he fights dirty. He's the God of Chaos." Sasuke sighs and lowers the Glamour, he was so weak against those sad blue eyes.

"Sasuke! Your lip!" Naruto gasps.

Though his lover seemed less concerned. "I told you he didn't seriously hurt me. He just bit me when he kissed me." Which only made it worse! "I thought he was you, but his kiss was so different." He was acting like this was normal or something! "That's what did it. That's what gave him away!"

"Here. Let me heal that for you." Naruto brushes his own lips gingerly over Sasuke's, not wanting to hurt him any worse.

Sasuke allows Naruto to do so, but he doesn't kiss back. Naruto frowns. The Winter God was definitely angry with him.

"It's no worse than what you did to me." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

**Warning Trouble in Paradise Scene Part 2**

No worse than what Naruto did to Sasuke?! "When you held me down." He had **never** hurt him in such a way!

Though apparently, he had injured Sasuke in another way. "Shit!" His pride. "You know that I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know, but if you ever throw your weight around like that again, I am going to kick your ass." Sasuke shakes his head.

Any other time, Naruto would have been amused by his lover using modern language, but not this time. "I do though. I'm so sorry." This time he had fucked up majorly, he thinks to himself as he wraps his arms around Sasuke.

"I love you, Naruto. I really do." Sasuke sighs.

"I love you too, more than anything." Naruto replies.

"But maybe…we should as humans say, take a break. I don't know if I can be what you want." Sasuke looks at him warily.

What?! What was Sasuke talking about?! "Don't say that!" How could his beloved even **think** that?! "You are everything I've ever wanted and more. If it's about the kiss, there's no need to be guilty. You thought he was me." Naruto tries to reassure him.

"You want someone that you can protect." The Winter Deity shakes his head. "Someone who you can cherish and will just meekly lay in your arms as you ravish them. I'm not that person!" Sasuke snaps.

"No, I don't! That's not it." Naruto protests.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow in response. "And you don't listen to me. You treat me like I'm weak. I hate it when you treat me like I can't protect myself!" The other God gives Naruto a dirty look.

"I don't treat you like you're weak!" The blonde would never do that! "I didn't listen to you because I was worried about you!"

"I know you were, but you should trust me to be able to take care of myself." The son of Hades shakes his head. "We'll just end up hurting each other if we keep this up."

"Sasuke, be mad at me. Curse me. Punch me." Sasuke winces at the other man's tone. I don't care, but don't leave me." It was so pleading.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." He looks away from the Sun Deity.

Naruto wasn't budging though. "No. I won't let you. I **love** you. Don't let my brother drive us apart." It wasn't just Menma though. "That's what he wants. You fucking know that." Naruto kisses him desperately.

**End of Trouble in Paradise Scene Part 2**

It was their personalities. They were so different."Mmpf!" Those thoughts were soon drowned out though.

Drowned out by the passion of Naruto's kiss. He closes his eyes and moans into the kiss. Sasuke was vaguely aware of Naruto grabbing his ass and pulling them closer. It felt like Naruto was trying to consume him with his mouth alone.

Sasuke lightly presses against Naruto's chest to make him back up. The dark haired God looked into his blue eyes. Naruto loved him. He knew that. Sasuke loved him. They were setting themselves up for disaster, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave him. He couldn't bare the hurt in those eyes.

"I won't leave you." He promises.

"Good. Now let me remind you how GOOD we are together. Why we belong with each other." Naruto whispers reverently into his ear.

Sasuke nodded. The night passed in a whirlwind of passion. Naruto alternated between almost punishing passion and reverence.

Sasuke returned both with each fever. It was a blur of tangled limbs, heated kisses, and the sensation of being so full, so wanted. Sasuke almost passed out a couple times from the intensity and beauty of it.

"Never doubt us again." Runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "You are my **everything**!" Naruto says as he runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke could only nod. He was still coming down from the high of his most recent release. Naruto was anything but a selfish lover. He'd lost count how many times they had achieved bliss that night.

"I know you'll kick his ass for what he did to you." Naruto kisses Sasuke's shoulder.

"Good." Sasuke smiles.

Naruto watches Sasuke closely. He was smiling. The blonde knew that he had more than satisfied the other man last night, but was it enough?

He loved the other God with an intensity that frightened him sometimes. He'd do anything for him. It just felt so GOOD, so right to be with him.

Naruto didn't know what he'd do if he lost him, either by choice or not. He knew that Sasuke loved him. No one could fake the sincerity in their voice like that. Sasuke had told him that he did.

"You were right." Sasuke smiles at him. "We're a strange combination, but we do belong together."

"Good. Stay in bed with me." Naruto smiles.

"Sounds good to me." He laces his fingers with Naruto's and the blonde smiles, knowing that everything was going to be okay just by that simple gesture.


	11. Power Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto's relationship continues to mature and Itachi's love of massage oil is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because it's going to start to address some the issues in Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship.
> 
> Chapter Notation: There will be a flashback in italics. Kisame's flashback. During the flashback there is a bit of Haku x Sasuke but this story is still firmly a Sasuke x Naruto.

"Mmm, Naruto?" Sasuke looks at his lover the next morning.

His beautiful lover, who was still half asleep. "Yeah?" That meant it was the perfect time to discuss things.

"We really need to talk." Sasuke begins.

The Sun Deity would be too defensive otherwise for them to get anywhere."Nothing good after comes after those words, but I'm listening." Sadly, it looked like Naruto at least suspected what was coming anyway.

Humans usually said that before a break up, but he and Sasuke weren't breaking up. At least he hoped Sasuke wasn't going to try to leave him again. He thought that they had made up beautifully the night before.

"You're right. I shouldn't have kept what happened with Menma from you." That's right! Sasuke shouldn't have kept that from him! "You have a right to know such things, but you really need to stop throwing your weight around." Damn. That was right too. "Every time we have an argument you can't get out of it by restraining me or through sex. No matter how good the sex is." Sasuke warns him.

"I really am sorry." It was maddening really. "I just got carried away." How little control he had when it came to Sasuke.

He needed to work on that. "I know, but it's the principle of the thing." If he didn't, Naruto might lose the Winter God forever. "You can't use your strength and sex to try to control me. It's not healthy and I don't like it." The dark haired God glances at him warningly.

"You're right. It was wrong. I snapped." That thought was almost unbearable. "It's no excuse, but it's the truth." He runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair, trying to calm himself.

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "You weren't the only one in the wrong. It wasn't right for me to keep you in the dark about Menma." His lover looked guilty. "I didn't want to worry you. Like you said though, that's no excuse." He sighs and leans into Naruto's touch.

"So how about we make a deal. I'll be less…pushy and you be less secretive?" Naruto looks at Sasuke hopefully as he enjoys the silky feeling of the other Deity's hair in his hands.

"Deal. If you ever try to pull something like that again, I will kick your ass." Sasuke nods in agreement.

"I'd deserve it, but no more secrets." The blonde laughs.

He really couldn't handle anymore secrets. "No more secrets." Luckily, the son of Hades seemed to agree with him on this one.

"Good." Naruto kisses him.

"Mmm. Very good." Sasuke purrs after returning the kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hades arrives on Olympus. He loathed going to Olympus. He didn't fit in there. He never had, but he was willing to go if it meant protecting his son.

"Brother, it is rare for you to venture here. What brings you?" Zeus watches him cautiously.

"Sasuke. Chaos came to the Underworld and attempted to trick my son into his bed, by impersonating Naruto." Though Hades couldn't blame him. "I fear for Sasuke's safety." Jiraiya knew full well how much Fugaku hated coming to Olympus.

He also hated asking his brother for help. Fugaku had never really seen eye to eye with Jirayia on much of anything. Still he had no other alternative. He loved his son more than he hated asking for assistance.

"I was afraid something like that might happen." The King of the Gods sighs heavily. "Eros told me that one of his arrows was stolen and that Menma had been stricken with an Obsession Arrow." Wait. What?!

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DID NOTHING?!" Hades rages at the other God!

What was wrong with his brother?! How could he not notify Fugaku of a development like that? Did he have clouds inside his head instead of brains? Was he truly that much of a simpleton?!

"I can't punish him for a crime that he hadn't committed yet. Still impersonating another God is a crime." Obviously, it was! "A very serious crime, indeed. Now I will speak to him on this matter." Honestly, how could Zeus lead Olympus, if he was truly this much of a simpleton?! "I assure you that I will do everything in my power to ensure Sasuke's safety. He is after all, my nephew." Jiraiya promises.

"Thank you." Fugaku sighs.

Well at least his brother was trying to help him now. "We may not have much in common, but at the end of the day we are family." It would be foolish to look a gift horse in the mouth as the mortals would say. "Do not forget that, Hades." Zeus looks at him with sincerity shining in his eyes.

"I most assuredly will not." He promises him and heads to the Underworld.

* * *

Menma growls when he reemerges somewhere in Africa. Hades had just thrown him through the portal, without a care for where the God of Chaos landed. Not that it particularly mattered, but the desert Sun was being particularly vicious today. Naruto must know about his attempt to seduce the beautiful demon.

Oh well. That just made it more fun. It wasn't much of a game if everyone didn't know you were playing. Besides, he had gotten a kiss and planted the seeds of doubt in Sasuke's mind. It was a successful visit all in all.

"I'll just have to be more subtle next time. Then again, I imagine that will cause quite the nice row between them." That was a pleasant thought. "I might not have to disguise myself." One that made him smile as he teleports himself towards a more hospitable climate.

He had definitely learned one thing though. They were lovers. Predictably, Naruto seemed to be the one that held the reigns of that chariot. His brother really was so boring.

He was now somewhere in Canada. It was spring, so it wasn't freezing. Still there was a slight chill to the air. Winter refused to cede its control to spring so early, it seemed.

"I wonder if Persephone and Sasuke fight over it." He muses.

Persephone was the Goddess of Spring. Her son was the God of Winter. Did they bicker over when each season would end and begin? It was an amusing thought.

"Maybe I should kidnap him. It worked for his father." Chaos chuckles.

He knew that was easier said than done. The God of Winter was not some easily abducted Nymph. He was powerful in his own right. That was part of the attraction, Menma supposed. The mischief loving God had never been attracted to weaklings.

"Kidnapping him won't work." Ares materializes next to him.

Making Menma twitch. "How would you know?" He scoffs because he didn't care for being snuck up on.

"He knows you'll be after him now. So does Naruto." That was true, but still highly annoying." I doubt your brother is going to let him out of his sight any time soon. Do you really want to face them both at once?" Ares looks at him.

Menma frowns. Loathed as he was to admit it, the God of War had a point. Naruto was a difficult opponent at the best of times. If it was two against one, he didn't particularly fancy his odds. Dammit!

"Which is why I have a better idea. You simply kidnap Haku." Hmm. .What an interesting proposal. "It also has the added benefit of potentially making Naruto jealous. You know what your brother is like when he gets jealous. He loses all sense of reason." The other man smirks.

"That's an excellent idea. Where can I find this Haku and what is he to Sasuke?" The God of Chaos demands.

Ares smirk only continues to grow. "He's a former lover. Their flame seems to have died out, at least where the Winter God is concerned." A former lover, interesting. "I doubt that will matter much to Naruto though. Their relationship is new and he's always been prone to insecurity. "Haku will not be on his guard like Sasuke. It will be far more simple to simply take him and have Sasuke come to you." Ares finishes.

"How do I know that Sasuke would come for this Haku?" Menma was more than a little skeptical of that.

"While they are no longer lovers, they are still friends." Ares nods as if the answer should be obvious. "He will come for him." Right. Friendship.

Menma had never understood the concept. "Alright then." It tended to make people rather weak and vulnerable. Like now, for instance.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kisame was trying to con Itachi into playing hooky. In his view, the Angel of Death worked far too hard. He needed to relax now and then. Besides, he doubted very many people would complain about dying later.

"Mmm you know that isn't fair." Itachi sighs in pleasure when he feels Kisame's lips against his throat, kissing him.

His "Angel" was far too stubborn for his own good."I never claimed to fight fair. You work too hard. Itachi you really should take better care of yourself." That was the truth! "You're immortal, but that doesn't mean you have an endless supply of energy. You'll run yourself ragged. Then you won't be much good to anyone." The blue skinned deity argues.

"And you of course are merely concerned for my health." The other God laughs teasingly. This is not just your attempt to seduce me for carnal pleasures."

Well, the son of Poseidon was honest enough to admit that did indeed have _something_ to do with it. "Alright. Maybe it is an attempt to seduce you, but you seriously do work too hard." Mostly though, he was just concerned for his lover.

"I'm the Angel of Death." Itachi shrugs gracefully. Death waits for no one." Everything Itachi did though was graceful.

"You really are such a Career God. Take the day off." Kisame couldn't help, but roll his eyes. "Have one of your subordinates fill in for a bit." He insists.

Again, a quiet pearl of laughter was Kisame's reward for his efforts."Mmm I suppose I could. But I do prefer to do it myself." Yep. Itachi was going to be difficult. "You know the old saying. If you want something done right, do it yourself." Very difficult.

"And I got some of that massage oil you like so much." Kisame winks.

"Really?"Itachi smiles slyly. "Well I suppose they can manage without me for one day!"

"Now that's more like it. Go lay that pretty little ass of yours down on the bed." Kisame smiles when he sees Itachi go and do exactly that.

Itachi was really such a sucker for a nice massage. The Angel of Death adored sensual massages. If Kisame wanted to get laid, well there was no faster way to get Itachi in the mood. He smiles when he remembers how he first discovered this little kink of Itachi's. Surprisingly, it was thanks to Sasuke.

_"Hey, Elf were you going with all those jars?" Kisame asked Haru._

_The Nymph was obviously **not** particularly pleased by that description."I'm not an Elf!" Haku protested._

_"Well whatever you are!" The son of Poseidon didn't really care what species Sasuke's lover was._

_Though he soon got an answer of sorts from Itachi's favorite foolish little brother. "He's taking them to our room." Sasuke answered._

_"Oh hey, Brat!" The shark like smirked._

_Everyone was apparently feeling prissy today. "I'm not a brat. I am the God of Winter and you call me that again, I will freeze your dick off." Sasuke warned him._

_"You are just as feisty as your brother. You're my lover's kid brother." Oh well. The God of Winter was definitely related to Itachi. "So yeah, you are a Brat by default. But what's with the jars?" It really was amazing how feisty the two sons of Hades could be.  
_

_"Massage oils." Sasuke answered simply._

_Hmm. "Ohhh. Well I'll let you go play with your elf then." Now, there was an idea Kisame thinks to himself!  
_

_"There's nothing like a massage." The Brat smirked. "Itachi loves them too." Sasuke added as he headed off with Haku._

_"He does, does he?" Kisame smirks as well.  
_

_"Oh yeah." Sasuke said with a nod as he darted out of view with the feminine looking man._

Kisame smirks. He had found out that night just how much Itachi loved massages. He really should thank the Brat one day for that tip. It had proved enormously useful over the years.

Itachi smiles and lays on his stomach. He moves his wings to allow Kisame to get to his back. While he loved flying and the look of his wings, sometimes they could make things rather awkward.

"So what's going on with the brat?" He applies the oil.

"Sasuke is now in a relationship with Naruto. Naruto's a Sun Deity." Talk about opposites attracting! "I know I did not foresee such a match either. They do seem rather attached to each other. Perhaps in a slightly unhealthy fashion, but I don't feel that I'm in any position to judge. You practically stalked me for twenty-seven years." Itachi smiles slyly.

"I wouldn't have stalked you for that long if you had just said yes, in the first place." He taunts him.

"Mmm I should have. In my defense, it's not often that someone from the sea falls in love with someone with wings." The son of Hades contentment when Kisame begins the massage.

Kisame chuckles at that. "I suppose not, but I've never been one to give a damn about convention. Doesn't look like Naruto does either." Well if nothing else, things were never boring when Hades's family was involved. The Sun and Winter."

* * *

Back in the Fields, Madara does some more scrying. Ah it seemed that Menma had been able to make it to the Underworld after all. He successfully disguised himself as Naruto and even stole a kiss. The Titan frowns when he saw that Sasuke realized something was amiss.

"Well he has always been rather perceptive." That much was undeniable. "My blood does flow through his veins after all." Madara couldn't helpa, but feel oddly proud of that.

He didn't have anything against Sasuke. On the contrary, he found himself rather fond of the Winter God. He did so resemble Izuna. Izuna had been Madara's beloved younger brother. He was currently being held captive with the other Titans though.

"It's just that it's the perfect opportunity to get out of this prison." He shakes his head in confirmation.

Soon he would be free. He couldn't wait to get out of the Underworld and reclaim his true place. He would once again be the undisputed King of the Gods. Zeus would pay for what he did to him!

He was pleased to note that they had a fight, but it seemed they had already mended things. No matter though! No matter!

"Once Hades informs Zeus that Chaos was in the Underworld, all Hell will break loose." Madara smirks.

Hades LOATHED Chaos. He loathed him almost as much as Madara hated Jiraiya. The control freak of a God would flip once he realized that Menma had been in his domain and to make matters worse he had tried to seduce one of his sons. It was only a matter of time before Fugaku told Jiraiya what happened.

Yes, it was all going according to plan. He was positive that Menma would make another attempt. This would make Hades think Zeus wasn't trying to protect his son. Old tensions would bubble up and while they were distracted, Ares could attack. Once he attacked and got Zeus's thunderbolt, he could free Madara! Yes, victory was upon him and his revenge would taste oh so sweet.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, the blonde noticed that Sasuke had gone quiet. He didn't seem upset. It looked more like he was considering something.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto looks at his lover warily.

What Sasuke said next surprised him."That the power dynamics of our relationship are entirely tilted far too much in your favor and that should be corrected." Though in all honesty, the blonde didn't understand what the other Deity was saying.

"Power dynamics?" Obviously, it upset Sasuke though. "What are you talking about?" Which meant it upset the blue eyed God.

"Humans would say that you have been wearing the pants so far." Sasuke sighs and suddenly, the son of Apollo understood what his lover meant." I think that it should be more equal." This could either end very well or very badly.

"Oh well…yeah. I guess I'm just kinda used to taking the more aggressive role." That was true. "I don't really think about it." He was a Sun God, that was just in his nature.

Sun Gods were natural leaders. "You acted surprised when I told you that I hadn't been submissive before." Though his clever intended obviously wanted to take the reigns, it seemed. That implies you have."

"Oh I have a few times." There was no point in denying it. "I don't know it's probably something like 80-20." It wasn't as though Naruto was ashamed of it.

"You allow yourself to be taken 20% of the time and do the taking the other 80%?" Sasuke apparently wanted clarification.

"Yeah. Somewhere around there." Naruto nods his head.

Apparently, Sasuke was really serious about this. "Then I'd like to explore that other 20." In a very big way.

"Ohhh. You want to…top." Well it all made sense now.

Of course, Naruto probably should have expected this. "Exactly." That Sasuke would want to take charge.

"Well I was your first." Naruto nods in understanding. "I'd be kinda a hypocrite if it didn't go both ways."

Sasuke smirks at that. ""That is true. You don't want to be a hypocrite." He looked like a cat that had just got its cream.

"Yeah. Definitely don't want to be a hypocrite. Alright. Besides, it might be kinda hot to you get all aggressive." He says with a sunny smile.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He had expected Naruto to protest or at least try change the subject. It was really that easy?

"Oh don't look at me like that. I'm not like some caveman or something." Hmm. That was news to him! "If you wanted to be in charge, all you had to do was ask." Naruto smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Good." Sasuke smirks more.

That smirk made the blonde shiver a bit. "So do you want to now?" Who knew what the Winter God was planning?!

"No. I'll get your ass when you least suspect it." Sasuke smiles smugly.

"Evil cocktease." Naruto grumbles.

Sasuke wasn't even going to bother denying that charge."Maybe, but you still love me anyway." So heslides off the bed and stretches lazily as he gets dressed.

Naruto was wonderfully easy to rile up at times. "Hey, where are you going?!" Like now, for instance.

"I'm going to go enjoy the baths." Sasuke tosses him a seductive glance over his shoulder. "We both worked up a sweat last night."

It was true, after all. "Oh right. Good idea. I'll go with you!" Oh and Naruto predictably took the bait as the blonde quickly dresses and prepares to follow him.

"Mhm. I have a lot of good ideas." Sasuke winks at his lover. "You'll find that out later." And with that, the Winter God saunters off towards the baths.

"Tease! God you are an evil tease!" Naruto growls and chases off after his lover.

Sasuke smirks and strips slowly when they get to the baths. He wasn't going to take Naruto now. No, the idiot needed to be punished for what he'd done. He knew Naruto was sorry, but he wasn't going to let the blonde ever get away with something like that again.

"A really fucking evil tease." Naruto mutters as he strips and joins the other Deity in the water.

Sasuke merely shrugs. "I'm from the Underworld." He was used to such comments. "Evil is kinda our thing." They no longer bothered him.

Apparently, they bothered Naruto though. "You aren't actually evil. I just mean you are being a really big tease. You know what I mean!" They bothered him a lot.

Still, the Winter God felt it necessary to remind the blonde of a few things. "I can be, if I want to be." The most important of which was that he was no angel.

"You guys just get a bad rap is all. I haven't really seen anyone down here that I'd label as evil. I mean sure your dad can be a major grouch sometimes, but that's mostly because he misses your mom." Naruto says.

"Maybe." Sasuke smiles when Naruto pulls him into his lap.

It seemed there would be no argument on this subject when it came to Naruto. "There's no maybe about this. You definitely aren't evil." The blonde nods his head energetically, once again. "It's all just a bunch of stereotypical bullshit."

"Mhm." Sasuke rests his head on Naruto's shoulders.

He smiles down at the Winter God. "I love you. I wouldn't if you were evil."And Sasuke couldn't help, but smile back.

"I know. But it is kinda funny how riled up it gets you. I guess it must be the Sun God thing." Rolls his eyes playfully. You are all a bunch of goodie goodies."

Of course, Naruto took the bait. "Excuse me?" He always did.

"You're all a bunch of goodie goodies." Sasuke taunts him.

"I heard you the first time! That is so not true." He protests.

"Mhm. Whatever you say, my love." Sasuke leans into the embrace of his lover.

"Uh huh." Naruto grumbles.

The Winter God smiles. "I love you too, by the way. I might get mad at you sometimes because you occasionally act like a caveman, but I do love you." He really did. That's one thing that will never change."

"Good." Naruto smiles and kisses him.

Sasuke returns the kiss. He smiles into it. Idly, he's aware of Naruto pulling his hair lightly. The baths were suddenly lit up by the Northern Lights.

"Naruto." Sasuke growls warningly.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. It's just so pretty." The blonde laughs.

"Yeah, it is." Sasuke concedes.

It stung his masculine pride a bit to admit that, but it was true. "Romantic too." Sun Deity continues.

"Mmm yeah. They are." Sasuke says and sighs, knowing he had lost that little debate.

He didn't really care though. He was perfectly content to just lay in his lover's arms. Sasuke closes his eyes in contentment and starts to drift off. For a moment, he could forget about Menma and their issues. It was enough for now just to be with Naruto.

Naruto smiles. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Well other than Sasuke wanting to top. But that didn't bother Naruto. It might be kinda hot to see what the Winter God would do when he was in charge.

"Sasuke are you going to fall asleep in the bath?" Naruto asks in amusement.

"Mmm probably." Sasuke mumbles as he turns the Sun God's shoulder into his own personal pillow.

"Okay then." Naruto smiles.

Damn Menma. His asshole of a brother had almost stolen Sasuke from him. It was a miracle that they had managed to work things out.

The blonde deity honestly didn't know what he would do without the other God. Sasuke was like the missing part of his soul, that he had never known was missing. He knew that it was crazy to fall so hard, so fast. But he had. Love at first sight.

"Mhm." Sasuke murmurs sleepily.

He wondered if it had been the same for Sasuke. He doubted it. Sasuke had been so pissed when he yanked that hood off of him, but Naruto couldn't regret doing it. Not for one moment. His lover was too beautiful to be hidden away from the world like that.

Naruto was tempted to find Menma right now and toss him into the pit with the titans. He knew that would be wrong though. As much as he hated the God of Chaos at the moment, he was still his brother. Plus Sasuke deserved to have the chance to punish the dark haired God for what he'd done.


	12. The Modern World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto reminisces about his first meeting with Sasuke and decides to take the son of Hades to the Mortal Realm where they have confrontation with Menma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: There is some SasNaru lemonade in this chapter. I know that people sometimes have strong feelings about who should take the reigns when it comes to Couple Time, but I have put up warnings before and afterwards. So if you are strictly a NaruSasu shipper, you can skip that scene with ease. For those of you who like SasuNaru, enjoy ^^.
> 
> Sasuke and Languges: I researched it, apparently there are about 6500 languages spoken in the world today. So that's where I got the number from. I believe Underworld Deities would have a natural ability to understand/speak the basics of most languages. Though slang like would likely confuse them. Examples of this are cutie and boyfriend.

Naruto smiles and holds the sleeping Winter God in his arms protectively. Who knew that running an errand for his father would lead to finding true love? He looked down at the slumbering deity in his arms and couldn't help but remember the day they met with perfect clarity. That day changed everything for the blonde.

_"Who are you? You aren't dead. I don't recognize your aura either." Naruto remembered shivering Sasuke's his beautiful voice. (He was still convinced that the God had Siren blood in him)._

_"I'm Naruto, Son of Apollo." He'd answered simply and honestly._

_The voice sounded less than reassured. "Why have you entered Hade's Domain?" Not that Naruto could blame him. It wasn't often that Sun Gods visited the Underworld.  
_

_Still, he had been overcome with the desire to see what the owner of that wonderful voice looked like or at least know who he was."Sasuke, son of Hades and Persephone." So he asked and that was how the blonde discovered the Winter God's true identity.  
_

_Naruto told him about the message. Sasuke had made some smug crack about his father not leaving his mother's bedchambers for awhile. The Winter God assured Naruto that he would deliver the message to his father and had turned to leave._

_"Wait. Don't go. Not yet." Naruto stopped the other Deity with his hand.  
_

_He couldn't really explain why he couldn't bare the thought of the other immortal leaving. Naruto had foolishly pawned it off to curiosity. Now though, he knew. Aphrodite could work in mysterious ways sometimes. It was love. He'd loved Sasuke before he even saw his face._

_Sasuke hadn't exactly been thrilled by the gesture. "I didn't give you permission to touch me, son of Apollo." His future lover had indicated this displeasure by **hissing** at Naruto! "Remove your hand at once or I'll remove it for you."  
_

_"I meant no offense." He truly hadn't! I just wanted to see your face." Naruto apologized._

_Sasuke nodded, seeming somewhat pacified."You're forgiven, but you aren't going to." That just wasn't an acceptable answer though!  
_

_"Sorry. I just have to know." And with that declaration issued, Naruto yanked Sasuke's hood down!  
_

_Sasuke was still the most beautiful creature that Naruto had ever seen. Even when the darker haired God wanted to kill him, the blue eyed God was still entranced. And boy, did Sasuke look like he wanted to slaughter Naruto that day!_

_"I know you aren't deaf." The Winter God had seethed with rage. So you must be simple! I told you no!" If looks could kill and he wasn't immortal, Naruto truly would have been dead that day!  
_

_"Get back on that ferry and get out of here." The other God ordered him._

_It had been thanks to Hades that things had been resolved. Naruto wasn't sure what he would have done, if it wasn't for Sasuke's father. Before he left, Naruto made a vow not to tell Demeter what he saw and stole a kiss. An earth shattering kiss. Naruto had known at that moment that it was love._

"Mmm." Sasuke slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey there, Beautiful." Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke returns the kiss and looks at him in confusion. "Beautiful, but I"m a man?" Right.

"Oh believe me, I KNOW that!" Naruto smirks at well he knew that. "That doesn't change the fact that you're still the most beautiful creature that I've ever laid my eyes on."

"…I"m not beautiful." Sasuke sulks.

"You are prettier than me." Naruto offers and this earns a glower from his lover.

"That's it!" Sasuke grabs the other God's hand and places it on his manhood. "Do you still think that I'm _prett_ _y_?!" The Winter God scowls at him.

Naruto grins cheekily. "You're still beautiful." He smiles at him. "And you'll probably be less grumpy after a handjob. So that was a good idea on your part to put my hand over your crotch." Naruto agrees and begins stroking.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Sasuke groans when he feels the blonde begin to tease him.

"What'd you mean then?" The Sun Deity smiles more. "Nevermind! I've already started and you're getting hard. No point in stopping." His lover truly was a deviant Sasuke decides. "Let me make you feel good." The blonde purrs seductively into his ear.

Honestly, whatever was he going to do with the son of Apollo? "I was reasserting my masculinity. I am NOT in any way feminine!" He was a far bigger Nymph than even Eros was. "Do you not see my dick?!" And very fond of missing the point!

"Of course, I see it. It's kinda hard to miss something that big and speaking of hard…" His lover trails off cheerfully.

Naruto was absolutely impossible! "Then stop making references that imply I'm somehow feminine." He growls at him.

"Alright. I'm only teasing. Let me make it up you." Naruto winks at him.

Yes, Sasuke knew that. "What'd you have in mind?" He also knew that his lover was likely up to something.

**Warning Lemon**

"This." The blonde takes ALL of his lover into his mouth!

Almost as soon as he asked, Naruto had answered him a **glorious** fashion! "N-Naruto!" Sasuke groans and bucks his hips against those wonderful lips that were wrapped around his cock in such a sinfully good way.

It was hard to stay mad at him, when he was doing THAT with his mouth! By the Gods and Goddesses, Naruto was gifted with his tongue! Sasuke pants and moans when the blonde starts to suck on him hard and fast. Shit! He was going to spill his seed before they even truly began their lovemaking at this rate!

Naruto seemed to sense this. He sucked harder. Sasuke came hard and moaned the other God's name.

"A-Apology accepted." Sasuke pants and pulls Naruto up for a heated kiss.

Naruto smiles into the kiss. He couldn't resist tugging at the other man's hair just a bit. Nothing like the Northern Lights to make things more romantic.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that motion. "You are beginning to make a habit out of pulling my hair." Though it was a bit toothless as he had just broken the kiss and was still panting from achieving the ultimate bliss.

"Sorry. Can't help it. Like I said, it's just so pretty." He laughs.

"Right." Naruto was Naruto though. "Can those clouds of yours be used to bind anything?" It was almost impossible to stay angry with him.

That didn't mean that Sasuke wasn't curious about those clouds though! "Yeah. Why?" He was definitely curious about those clouds!

"Make shackles out of them." The dark haired man orders.

The blonde blinks in shock. "Huh? You want me to make shackles out of clouds?" That was a new one!

"Yes. I do. You said that they can be used to bind things." Had Sasuke really just asked him to make shackles? "Shackles are good at restraining people." Whoa. Yeah! He most assuredly had!

Who knew that Sasuke was into bondage? "Yeah. I guess so." This was new. Not that Naruto was complaining. "Though I really don't know where you are going with this." He thinks to himself as he forms the restraints.

"You'll see." Sasuke promises as he slaps them on his lover, much to Naruto's outrage.

What the Hell?! "HEY! What the fuck, Sasuke?!" Naruto couldn't suppress his growl at the action!

"You said that you were willing to let me take control. So I'm taking control now." Taking control was one thing! "I know you. So it's hard for me to believe your instincts will let you be completely submissive." Binding him was something else entirely! "Therefore, I wanted to make sure you are completely at my mercy. Hence the shackles." Who knew that the son of Hades was such a kinky bastard?!

"That…is quite possibly the most kinky thing that I've ever heard." The blonde muses.

"I have my moments." Sasuke kissing Naruto hotly, while his hand finds the other blonde's erection.

Naruto groans into the kiss and bucks against Sasuke's talented hand. Gods and Goddesses, that felt good! Well if the bastard wanted him tied up, he could humor him. Just as long as he kept doing that!

"Looks like you enjoyed it as much as I did." Sasuke smirks, once he breaks the kiss.

Well duh as the mortals liked to say! "Well yeah. You taste really good and I like the sounds you make." Naruto nods his head eagerly. "Plus do you know how fuck-able you look when you are about to cum?" The Sun God smirks at that thought.

"Damn you have a dirty mouth." Sasuke kisses the blonde's neck, sucking on the collarbone hard enough to leave a dark lovebite.

True, but that was really jsut part of his charm!"Nhh fuck! You loved my dirty mouth a couple of minutes ago." The blonde taunts him.

Sasuke couldn't really deny that. So he just strokes Naruto harder and bites down on his neck lightly. He smirks when he hears the blonde moan and feels him arch against him. _Perfect._

"Sasuke you are being a really evil tease, right now!" Naruto growls.

That was an accurate assessment, but that wasn't going to stop the Winter God. "Your erection says that you like it though." Sasuke arrogantly brushes his lips against the blonde's muscular chest.

The action gave his lover goosebumps."W-ell yeah. Who wouldn't love you playing with their cock?" The blue eyed God pants out.

"A really dirty mouth." Sasuke notes with amusement and moves down lower, nipping at Naruto's inner thigh playfully.

"Tease!" Naruto growls and feels his manhood twitch in anticipation when Sasuke's mouth was so damn close!

The other God chuckles darkly at him. "So impatient." Before sucking on the tip lightly.

Naruto couldn't help, but moan at the feeling. It had never been like this with any of the others. Naruto had always enjoyed sex, but never this much! Sasuke's mouth felt like the Fields against his arousal and he was only teasing the tip with his wonderfully wicked tongue.

"Like you always say, relax and let me make you feel good." Sasuke pushes the blonde onto his hands and knees, after releasing him from his mouth.

"What's the Ambrosia for?" Naruto eyes the cup warily.

Sasuke smiles slyly. "Lubrication." Uh oh. Naruto wasn't so sure that he liked where this was going. "I'm not going to take you dry." The son of Hades informs him as Sasuke bathes his fingers in the divine liquid that was inside the cup.

"You're going to fuck me with Ambrosia?!" Naruto blinks.

Wow. Naruto had always prided himself on his creativity, but this was _new_!"I guess you could look at it that way." His lover tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Does that bother you?"

"No. I just never thought of that. I take that back!" Whoa. Who knew Sasuke was capable of being this big of a deviant?! "THIS is the most kinky thing that I've ever heard of!"

"Like I said, I have my moments." Sasuke purrs into his ear and parts the blonde's legs.

Naruto shivers. Damn Sasuke and his voice. He probably would have agreed to almost anything, if he purred like that at him.

"This might feel awkward at first." Sasuke warns him.

That was sweet, but unnecessary."Sasuke, I've done this before." Naruto was far from a blushing innocent. "It's just been awhile. I can take it. "

"Alright." Sasuke slowly slides a finger inside him.

Naruto was used to topping. So he knew that Sasuke was being careful. It wasn't needed, but he appreciated the gesture anyway. He bucks back against him, encouragingly.

"You sure it was only 20?" Sasuke sounds amused as he adds another digit, slowly stretching him.

The Sun Deity smiles smugly. "Yeah. It's not the quantity, it's the quality." Because well, it was the truth!

"I think you just have some Nymph blood in you." His lover laughs softly. "You are such a nympho." And then, Sasuke kisses the back of his neck.

"Well actually, my mother is a nymph." Naruto shivers at the kiss and arches back against him.

The son of Hades nods in understanding. "Oh yeah. That's right. I knew that." Seeming to remember that was indeed the case. "That explains so much!" Sasuke moves his fingers inside the blonde, searching for his spot.

He knew when he found it because Naruto cried out and arched his back so wantonly. Sasuke smirks.

"Found it." The Winter God's smirk only grows at that knowledge.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto moans and Sasuke removes his fingers.

Having decided that Naruto was as ready as he was ever going to be and he was too excited to wait much longer. "Exactly." Sasuke slowly buries himself into his lover to the hilt.

Naruto groans. Fuck! He bucks back against Sasuke. Fortunately, his lover takes that as the permission it was and begins to move inside him. The darker haired God strokes his lover as he sets an easy, slow sensual rhythm. The other deity had a good memory it seemed because he kept hitting that spot inside Naruto that made him see stars and swear he was flying, though his feet hadn't left the ground.

"You feel so good." Sasuke murmurs into Naruto's ear and nibbles on it.

"Harder! I don't want gentle!" He wanted Sasuke! I want you, now!" And he wanted him now!

"It's irresistible when you beg." Sasuke seemed more than willing to give his lover what he wanted though. "Beg some more." The other God's thrusts were growing increasingly passionate, almost animalistic in their intensity!

Soon they were lost in a ACTUAL whirlwind of passion. Naruto hadn't been kidding when he said that clouds and wind were his thing. Sasuke was just as lost in pleasure, because soon the floor around them turns to ice and snow begins to fall. Despite this, neither lover was cold. The heat of their passion and the feeling of skin against skin was more than enough to keep them warm.

"JUST LIKE THAT!" Naruto growls in pleasure.

"Mine!" Sasuke bites down on Naruto's neck as he thrusts harder and faster into his lover. "Mine!" He decrees again as Sasuke continues claiming the Sun Deity in the most primal way possible.

Sasuke's own release was barreling towards him. "I'm going to cum!" And so was Naruto's!

"Together then." Sasuke releases his lover's neck. "Together. Always together." Giving one final powerful thrust that sent them both spiraling over the edge!

Both came hard. Sasuke undoes the shackles on Naruto and they collapse into each other, panting. They share a kiss and snuggle into the other's arms. They were too exhausted to move and frankly, why would they want to? They had everything they needed in each other.

**End of Lemon**

"You're amazing. You know that?" Naruto muses as he tugs on Sasuke's hair, making the Northern Lights shimmer back into view.

"So are you. Gods and Goddesses, you're tight. You weren't kidding when you said you didn't bottom much." Sasuke muses.

Naruto laughs at that. "Yeah and you weren't kidding when you said you had always topped before. It shows. Damn…precision there." He murmurs.

"Didn't know you knew the word precision." His lover smirks. "And all this time I only wanted you for your body." Sasuke taunts him.

"Bastard!" Naruto growls, but kisses him.

The son of Hades shakes his head in amusement. "You speak like such a human. My parents were married when they had me, but I know you mean the modern usage." Sasuke returns the kiss.

"We really need to bring you into the new millennium." Naruto nods his head energetically at this as if it was a very profound idea.

"Why? I like our ways better." Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Uh huh."There a lot of good things about the modern age!" Sasuke was more than a little skeptical of this despite the blonde's protests to the contrary.

"Not really. Humans are getting annoying." The God of Winter shrugs as if it was obvious. "They breed like rabbits and kill each other in ever greater numbers. It's hard to keep up anymore." Because to him it was. "Not to mention all the species that are currently going extinct because most of them have no respect for nature." Obvious. Very obvious.

"Anyone ever tell you that you are a glass half empty kind of guy?" The blonde snickers.

Eh Sasuke had never denied that. "Itachi may have mentioned it once or twice, but I prefer to think of it as realistic. Besides, I have you, my family, and people I care about in the Underworld." Sasuke smiles at that thought. "What could the rest of the world have to offer me that I don't already have?"

"Well for one, they have really amazing food now!" The Sun Deity remained undaunted.

"I take it back." Sasuke couldn't resist teasing him. "I want you more for your body than your brains." Mostly because the blonde made it so delightfully easy to do so.

"Ass!" Naruto grumbles as he whacks Sasuke.

"You love my ass though." He smirks.

"Well yeah." Damn right, it was! "I can't argue with that. It IS a very nice one." Naruto laughs.

"I guess I could humor you. We could go somewhere and get some human food." Sasuke nods at him. "I am curious about why it fascinates you so much." He admits.

That made Naruto smile."Great!" And well, that made the thought of trying modern human food tolerable.

"Let's get cleaned up and you can choose the place." Sasuke saunters back into the water, washing off the evidence of their lovemaking.

Naruto nods his head in agreement. "Yeah. Good idea!" And proceeds to do exactly that.

The two soon get out of the water. Naruto uses a summer wind to help dry them off quickly. They throw on some clothes and Naruto teleports them just outside of a restaurant. He took care to make sure no humans saw them.

* * *

"Sasuke, about your clothes…" Naruto looks at his lover anxiously.

"Yes?" He tilts his head to the side adorably in confusion.

The blonde didn't really know how to say this. "I like them and all. They are very fashionable, about 3000 years ago." So he'd just be blunt. " Still, do you mind if I modernize them?" The son of Apollo quickly clarifies. "Just so you blend in better."

"You're worried that I'll stick out in them." Sasuke shrugs in response. "Alright, I guess. It's only for an hour or two anyway."

"Thanks." Naruto waves his hand and just like that, the Winter God's wardrobe was updated.

His cloak was replaced by a long sleeved white, form fitting t-shirt. He'd given Sasuke a pair of black jeans. Sasuke squirms a bit. Clearly he wasn't used to denim as a fabric.

"Are modern clothes always so tight, especially the pants?" He grumbles.

Well no, but Naruto was enjoying the view anyway! "Not always. It's just you have a great ass." He grins cheekily as he wraps one arm around Sasuke and rests his hand on his lover's amazing backside.

"Pervert." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Unbelievable! "I'm the pervert?!" Naruto demands.

"Yes." The Winter God nods his head without any sense of shame.

Oh he wasn't getting away with that comment that easily! "Who is the one who used shackles and fucked me with Ambrosia?!" Naruto wouldn't let him!

"You being a pervert does not necessarily mean that I am not one as well." Sasuke points out.

Alright. That was a fair point. "Well yeah. I guess that's true. Come on." The Sun God shakes his head in amusement and leads his lover into the Ramen shop.

Naruto heads to the counter and orders something called Ramen. Sasuke shrugs and finds them a table. He smiles when his blonde makes his way back over to him.

"Should be ready in a couple minutes." He smiles happily.

"Alright." Sasuke nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Menma felt his brother's energy and Sasuke's. He couldn't believe his brother had actually brought the Winter God to a Ramen Shop. Actually, yes he could, but it was just so damn lame. He smirks when he sees a couple of cheerleaders about to enter the shop.

"Hello." He smiles at them charmingly.

"Oh hi!" They smile right back at him.

As expected, they were utterly enraptured by his presence. "A couple of my friends are in there. They both just broke up with their girlfriends." It was the natural order of things, after all. "So they are feeling a little down. Maybe you could be nice and say hi to them?" Menma was a God and they were mortals. "I know some attention from a couple of beautiful girls like you would brighten anyone's day." Mortals did subconsciously God and Goddesses on some level and generally, responded accordingly.

"Oh sure. What do they look like?" One looks at him curiously.

Menma smirks. Humans were so easy to manipulate. If he had a conscience, he might actually feel guilty. He describes his brother and Sasuke in vivid detail.

"Whoa. They sound gorgeous." Gorgeous was good. He could work with that. "I'll definitely take the dark haired one." The pink haired girl smiles, sounding impressed.

After all, this would be much easier, if the moral women were attracted to Sasuke and Naruto. "I'll take the blonde." Ino smiles slyly as they head inside.

Menma makes himself invisible and heads inside to watch the Chaos. God did he love his work. He knew Sasuke well enough to realize the Winter God was traditional. He might not even realize what the girls were saying to him. Which would just work in his favor. Naruto was so easy to make jealous.

"Hey, cutie." Sakura grins as she saunters over to Sasuke.

Naruto twitches. He didn't particularly care for someone hitting on Sasuke. Even if it was a human woman, who he was pretty sure Sasuke had no interest in. Sasuke was **_HIS._**

It also didn't help matters, that his lover didn't seem to realize what was going on. "Cutie?" Sasuke was tilting his head to the side an adorably confused way.

"Yes, you." The human girl nods with a smile.

"Your friend told us what happened. I'm so sorry to hear that, but they must have been idiots." The blonde smiles at them reassuringly. "Who would let someone with those beautiful blue eyes of yours go?" Ino glides over towards the son of Apollo.

Sasuke understood THAT. He glowers at the other woman. She was trying to seduce HIS lover. Oh Hell no!

"What's wrong?" Sakura appears to notice the daggers that Sasuke was now glaring at Ino.

"She is trying to seduce my lover." The Winter God continues glaring. "I don't appreciate it."

"…Your lover?" The pinkette blinks.

"Relax, Sasuke." Relax?! "That's really nice of you to say and all, but I think you got us confused with someone else." Naruto laughs nervously.

The Sun Deity actually expected Sasuke to **relax** in a situation like this?! "But your friend said your girlfriends left you." And the blonde woman's cluelessness wasn't helping matters!

"This friend…did he look like Naruto but with black hair?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sakura nods.

"Menma." Sasuke and Naruto say at the same time.

The God of Chaos had struck again. "Look, really sorry about this, but we are with each other." And now, Naruto was trying to explain the strange situation to the moral women.

"So you're gay?" Sakura blinks in shock.

"I do like some women." Gay was a term that the son of Hades was somewhat familiar with. "I tend to prefer men more though." So at the very least, he understood what the pink haired girl was asking.

Which was good because it was one less thing to worry about. "Well if you like some women, maybe we could work something out." She winks. "What about your boyfriend?" She giggles. "Does he swing both ways too?"

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke shoots her a confused look.

"She means me." Thankfully, Naruto was able to clarify. "That's what humans call their male lovers, who they aren't married to." Naruto says.

"Huh? Humans? Are you two foreign?" Though it soon became apparent that Sasuke wasn't the only one who was confused. "Is English like your second language?" The blonde girl was as well.

"I speak over 6000 languages, but you're correct." Sasuke nods at her. "English isn't my native tongue."

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Ino gasp.

Oh. Apparently, he shouldn't have said that. "Sasuke…" Well at least if Naruto's tone was anything to go by.

"I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" He looks at the blonde Deity warily.

Naruto shakes his head in confirmation. "No. Most humans only know a handful of languages or less."

"What is wrong with you two?!" The humans demand.

"Time freeze!" Sasuke freezes them.

His powers could freeze time by making it so cold that time itself would briefly stop in the immediate area. It was not a power that he used much because it took a great deal of energy and it had the potential for abuse.

"You can freeze time?!" Naruto almost falls on his ass in shock.

Well yeah. Of course, he could! "Only in a small radius and for a short period of time, but yes." Couldn't everybody? "Itachi is better at it though." Sasuke admits.

"You don't have to be so modest." A familiar voice calls out. "That's an impressive ability, My Demon." Menma reveals himself.

"I'm not yours." Sasuke hisses and goes flying at Menma.

He might not be able to kill Menma, but the Winter God was determined to make him suffer! "You sure you wanna pick this fight, Beautiful? You said it yourself, you can't hold this for long and humans will see us." Menma smirks as he dodges the first attack. "Now, that would cause some REAL chaos!"

"I'm going to send you straight to Hell!" Sasuke snarls at him.

This apparently was a counterproductive thing to say. "I love it when you get feisty. There's such fire in your eyes." Menma was psychotic, after all. "Which is odd for a Winter God." Threats seemed to turn him on for some reason.

"Sasuke, he's all yours." Naruto glances at Sasuke

The son of Hades nods gratefully at his lover, upoan hearing that. "Awe that's different. He's actually going to let you fight?" Menma taunts him.

"He doesn't LET me do anything." The Winter God growls and sends a ice spear flying at him.

Menma just laughs though. "Doesn't look that way from where I'm standing." Well then Sasuke would just have to ensure the God of Chaos didn't remain standing for very long! "My brother treats his lovers like they are made out of glass, but you aren't."

Menma sends a shadow flying at Sasuke, making the Winter God jump back. He didn't know what that Shadow could do, but he wasn't eager to find out.

He soon found out though. It could actually fight. He trades blows with it. He stabs it in its "heart" and it wilts.

"Not bad, but now I know how long you can hold a time freeze." The God of Chaos smirks as Sasuke begins panting.

Shit! Sasuke could only freeze time for three minutes. He could already feel the air beginning to move around him. Menma teleports off.

"N-Naruto, get us out of here!" Hopefully, Naruto would understand him because the young God was now struggling to stay conscious. "I can't hold it much longer."

Thankfully, Naruto did understand him because the blonde scoops Sasuke into his arms and teleports them away. Of course,the Winter God was only vaguely aware of this before he finally lost the battle to remain conscious. It didn't matter though because the blonde got them to safety.

Naruto takes them back to the underworld to the hot springs, which were well no longer hot. Yeah, they had gotten carried away there.

"I'm sure there's a fascinating story explaining why our hot springs now look like they belong in Alaska, the Northern Lights are shining, and my brother is laying in your arms…unconscious." Itachi raises an eyebrow.

He had been planning on having a romantic evening with Kisame in the hot springs. But oh no, they were now tundra springs. Clearly, Sasuke had a hand in this and now he knew that Naruto did as well.

"It's a long story…" Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

He knew that he was probably blushing, but the blonde couldn't help it. "We got time, kid." This was extremely embarrassing, especially since the son of Poseidon was now smirking at him.

There was no way that this was going to end well, Naruto thinks to himself with a sigh as he looks down at his unconscious lover. Well at least Sasuke was safe now and that's what mattered most. As long as he knew that, the son of Apollo could handle everything that the Angel of Death and his lover were surely about to throw at him. No matter how unpleasant it was undoubtedly going to be. Believe it!


	13. Sirens' Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menma's sinister plans are revealed as the our group makes their way to a dangerous isle to rescue Haku. Where new dangers await them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_"I'm sure there is a fascinating story explaining why our hot springs now look like they belong in Alaska, the Northern Lights are shining, and my brother is unconscious."_ Naruto hears Itachi say.

Uh oh. "It's a long story…" Naruto gulps as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"We've got time, kid." Kisame counters and Naruto knew he wasn't going to get out of this one, easily.

How was he ever going to explain this?! "Well about the hot springs, Sasuke and I got a bit carried away with our lovemaking." This looked really bad!

"A bit?" Itachi raises an eyebrow at that understatement.

Okay. So that was putting it mildly. "Alright. Maybe we got a lot carried away. So sometimes our powers just come out." Really, what else could be said though? Since Sasuke's the God of Winter, well you get the Alaskan Tundra." .

"The kid does make the Northern Lights whenever his hair gets pulled." Kisame seemed to find the entire situation rather amusing though. "You're such a hair puller. Kinky bastard." Because the son of Poseidon was obviously delighting in making Naruto squirm.

"You would pull Itachi's hair, if doing so made the Northern Lights spill out." Naruto grumbles.

Itachi apparently wasn't as easily distracted as his lover though. "So did you merely wear him out or should I be concerned?" The Angel of Death's eyes were filled with worry as they gazed upon the unconscious form of Sasuke.

Naruto gulps. He wasn't sure how to explain the next part. Itachi struck him as the overprotective brother type. He was going to flip.

"Well we were talking afterwards and I was telling him about the Mortal Realm." He was _so_ screwed! "Sasuke is a little prejudiced against it, you know?"

Itachi nods and the Sun Deity decides to take that as a good sign. "I'm aware that my brother doesn't exactly harbor much fondness for it, yes. Go on." The elder Uchiha brother demands and that is what it was, a demand. (Answering the God of Death's question was apparently not optional in this case.)

"So I was trying to explain to him about the good things about the Mortal Realm." There were a lot of good things about the Mortal Realm in Naruto's opinion and he had only been trying to show Sasuke that! "Well one thing led to another. He agreed to go with me to try some food up there. I took him to a Ramen Shop, but a couple of girls hit on us."

"That must have been hilarious." Kisame muses.

Mortifying and enraging was more like it! "Not really. Menma sent them. Sasuke and my brother got into a fight." The son of Apollo had been terrified for his lover's safety at the time! "Sasuke can freeze time! It got us out of there, but I guess he used up a lot of magic to do it."

Itachi looks alarmed. Things with the God of Chaos were serious enough that Sasuke felt it necessary to pull his biggest trump card? This was not good news at all.

"How long did he use the time freeze?" Itachi blinks.

"I don't now a couple minutes." The blonde bites his lower lip nervously.

Itachi shakes his head and sighs in relief. "Well it wouldn't kill him. He is after all an immortal, but using his magic to freeze time is not something he's used to." Freezing time was no minor feat, even for the most powerful Gods and Goddesses. "It requires an enormous amount of energy and finesse. Quite honestly, he shouldn't have even attempted it for at least another 200 years. But he has always been stubborn."

Naruto frowns. None of that sounded good. He looked at his lover with worry. Sasuke would be alright. He had to be.

"He'll probably sleep for a day or two, but he'll be fine." The Angel of Death tries to reassure him. "Still, I dislike him being unconscious with the God of Chaos after him."

Yeah. So did Naruto! "After his ass you mean. I can't blame him. I mean it is a nice ass." Kisame smirks as he kisses Itachi. "Of course, yours is better."

Naruto gets behind Itachi. Itachi raises an eyebrow as if to ask him what the Hell he was doing. The blonde circles him once or twice.

"Well it IS a very nice ass, but I still prefer Sasuke's." The Sun Deity proclaims after awhile.

"Pft. Whatever. Probably for the best." The son of Poseidon rolls his eyes. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to win his love?"

"No. How hard?" The blue eyed God looks at Kisame curiously.

"I had to chase him for decades. He is such a Career God." Damn. That had to suck. "He had the biggest stick shoved up his pretty little ass, you could imagine. Well until I shoved a bigger stick there." Kisame smirks more.

Itachi rolls his eyes in amusement at his lover's crude description of their courtship. "In the interest of accuracy, sometimes I'm the one shoving the "stick" up his backside." Itachi grumbles.

"Um yeah. Good to know. I guess it does get boring if you never switch it up." Right well that was a little more information than the blonde strictly needed, but whatever. "But I really don't need to know about your sex life. So he'll be okay then?" Gods and Goddesses weren't exactly known for their modesty, Naruto thinks to himself as Itachi nods.

"Kid, you might just want to take him to his room. Watch over him." The Water God suggests. "Make sure that punk does try anything while he's vulnerable."

"Yeah. Good idea." The blue eyed man agrees and carries his lover back to his bedchambers.

He sets Sasuke on the bed gently. Damn Menma. If he would just leave them alone, everything would be perfect. But oh no, his brother had to go and get hit by an _Obsession Arrow_ and stalk his lover.

The blonde pulls some blankets over Sasuke. Then he brushes the hair out of his eyes. Beautiful. And he belonged to him, only him. Menma was going to earn that one way or another!

* * *

Gaara sighs. He still didn't know what to do about the God of Chaos. He could undo the arrow, if he hit him with another. But the other God was just too slippery. It was maddening.

"I have to do something." He shakes his head.

He wasn't in love with Naruto, well at least not in that way. Cupid loved Hinata, but he still cared for his friend dearly. He'd never seen the blonde happier than he was with the Winter God. And Gaara knew that Menma would find a way to ruin it, if he didn't act quickly.

"My son, what distresses you so?" Aphrodite appears by her son's side.

"Menma, Naruto, and Sasuke. Someone hit Menma with an _Obsession Arrow."_ If nothing else, Gaara could always count on the Goddess of Love to realize when something was amiss. "Ever since then, Menma has been living up to his role as the God of Chaos. I worry for my friend and his lover." And despite the strangeness of the situation, that hadn't changed.

Mei considers this. She could see why Gaara was concerned, but it was a simple matter to fix. All he needed to do was to strike Menma with another arrow and the problem would be solved.

He could see what his mother was thinking though. "And I've tried to hit him with another, but he's to unpredictable." Unfortunately, things were never that easy when you were dealing with the God of Chaos.

"Well did you ever think of asking Kushina for help? She is his mother." Hmm. That wasn't a bad suggestion. "The nymph might very well know where her son would go to hide." Perhaps, his mother had a point.

"Mother, you are a genius." Gaara kisses her cheek and flits off.

* * *

"I know." Mei smiles smugly.

Hmm now what shall she do today? Star-crossed lovers or a happily ever after? She did so love happy endings. But if you did them too much, you were at risk of being seen as boring and predictable. That was not something the Goddess of Love and Beauty wanted to be known as. She had a reputation to protect!

Mei runs her fingers through her long hair as she looks over a rather long list. Hmm. It might be fun to make a Prime Minister fall in love with an actress today. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

She teleports off a young Prime Minister's office. The human obviously couldn't see her. But she could see him just fine.

"This is going to be very amusing." She murmurs as she blows a cloud of pink dust that he couldn't see onto the man and makes certain that the actress's image flashes across the tv screen.

Her dust worked much like Gaara's arrows. You'd fall in love with the first person that you saw. The Goddess of love smiles. She loved her job. Honestly, she thought she had the best affinity on Mount Olympus. Helping people fall in love, what could be better than that?

"Ah love at first sight is always my favorite." She giggles when she sees the Prime Minister's expression.

Deciding her work was done, Mei disappears. She heads back to her beloved island. The sultry goddess was quite content to let her worshipers well worship her for the rest of the day.

She knew that Gaara would figure it out. He always did. He was such a smart boy. He definitely took after her more than his father.

* * *

A couple days later, Sasuke wakes up. The first thing he noticed is he was very warm. He felt something wrapped around him, practically cocooning him. When his vision clears, he realized it was as pair of very strong arms. Naruto's arms.

"N-Naruto?" He looks around in confusion.

The blonde sighs in relief. "Sasuke! You're awake. Thank goodness. I was getting worried there." Though Sasuke didn't know why. "Itachi said you'd wake up, but still. How are you feeling?" Well until the Sun Deity rushes towards him and launches into a rather hurried explanation, anyway.

"Safe and warm. Though my head hurts a lot." He groans in pain. "I shouldn't have frozen time like that. I just didn't know what else to do." Thankfully, Naruto was now rubbing his temples consolingly and that lessened the pain.

He sighs in relief. Naruto felt like he could finally breathe again. Sasuke was awake. He was going to be okay. It had been the most terrifying couple of days in his life. The blue eyed God really thought that he might have lost his beloved there.

Naruto knew that he was being ridiculous. Sasuke was a God. He was an immortal. He wasn't going to die, but he couldn't help it.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is you're okay. Do you need anything?" He looks at him with worried eyes.

"Maybe some Ambrosia would help." Sasuke sighs and the son of Apollo quickly fetches him some of the divine liquid to drink.

Sasuke sighs in relief when he felt the sweet nectar hit his tongue. Very few things could compete with the pleasure that was tasting Ambrosia. Naruto was one of them.

Speaking of his lover, he noted that the blonde looked like Hell. There were dark bags under his eyes. It was likely he hadn't slept since Sasuke passed out. He smiles and caresses his cheek, Naruto was so dedicated. It was heartwarming, really.

"Naruto, you should really get some sleep. You look exhausted." He sighs.

The blonde shakes his head stubbornly."I couldn't sleep." Naruto was quite possibly the most stubborn God that Sasuke had ever met. "Not till I knew you were okay."

Maybe, that was just one of the reasons why he loved him so though. "Well I'm okay. So you can sleep now." Sasuke thinks to himself as he places a chaste kiss on the other man's lips.

He really should have known better. Naruto didn't really do the whole "chaste" thing. Soon enough their tongues were battling for dominance and the blonde had pushed Sasuke underneath him, eagerly reacquainting himself with his lover's talented mouth.

"Mmm." Sasuke moans into the kiss and shivers when Naruto pulls on his hair just enough to make the Northern Lights appear.

Naruto grinds against Sasuke, upon hearing him moan. Fuck his moans were still so glorious. The things that Sasuke could do with his mouth were really amazing.

Sasuke grinds back and deepens the kiss. He runs his hands along Naruto's muscular clothed back. The dark haired man starts slowly sliding it over Naruto's head, to take it off.

"I missed you so **fucking** much." Naruto growls and the Winter God smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kisame and Itachi, the two older Gods were going to speak with the Fates. They would surely know where the Menma had slithered off to. Itachi was not about to let the God of Chaos terrorize his brother further.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? They can be really unpredictable." Kisame mutters.

"We don't really have a choice. We have to figure out where Menma is." They really did have no alternative. "Otherwise, Sasuke will constantly have a target on his back." Itachi couldn't let that happen. It would eventually drive him to madness.

Madness was considered by many immortals to be the worst fate that could befall them. They couldn't die. So losing their grip on sanity was the next worst thing.

It was a fate that had befallen so many. Some simply succumbed to boredom. Others when mad with jealousy. Still others couldn't tolerate how much cruelty there was in the world. There were many reasons an immortal might go mad, but the end result was always disastrous.

Kisame sighs, but nods in understanding. "Alright, but stick close to me. I don't really like the thought of any of them getting close to you. " Neither did Itachi. "They creep me out." The son of Poseidon admits.

"Kisame, you can be such a child sometimes." Naturally, he wasn't actually going to admit that though. "I would think you out of anyone would understand that just because someone looks a little different doesn't mean they aren't a good person…well persons in this case." He did have a reputation protect, the son of Hades thinks to himself as they approach the Fates.

The Fates look at the Gods. They could sense their presence and knew exactly why they were there. After all, that was part of their job.

"You want to know where Chaos is." One glances at them with absolute certainty.

Itachi wasn't sure which one. Honestly, he could never tell them apart. Thankfully, they didn't seem to notice this or maybe they just didn't care. Perhaps they were used to people confusing them.

That was only to be expected, after all. "Yes. He is obsessed with my brother." They were **the** Fates! "I do not wish harm to come to Sasuke and to prevent that from happening, I need to know the location of Menma, God of Chaos and son of Apollo and Daphne." Those three weird sisters knew _everything_.

"Oh we are aware of that." Came the reply from the second sister.

"So will you help us?" Kisame tries his best not to get creeped out by the eerie sisters, but he was failing miserably.

"We will assist you in this matter. It bodes well for us to have Hades pleasantly disposed towards us." One of the sisters nods. "Helping his sons, is an easy way to garner goodwill. You will not be pleased when we tell you what his plan is though." The strange Deity coos at them. "Chaos intends to kidnap the nymph Haku and use him to lure Sasuke out."

"He wouldn't!" Itachi's eyes widen.

The Fates all shrug, but only one speaks. "Of course he would. He's the God of Chaos. This is after all just his fundamental nature." Well that was true, Itachi couldn't deny that. "Tis no more different than you helping the dead to find their final resting place or us predicting the future. It is what we were created to do." That didn't mean that he wasn't going to ensure Menma paid for what he was plotting though! "He will take Haku to the this island. Be careful, it is a most treacherous place." The first sister warns.

"I know this island. There are many Sirens who live upon it." Kisame frowns and instantly, the Angel of Death knew that wasn't a good sign. "It's a death trap and that's assuming you get past them. There are also Cyclopes and other creatures." He was soon proven right as his lover continues his tale of a dangerous isle. "They can't kill us, but they can make it quite unpleasant for us to find the Elf."

"We don't have a choice." Unpleasant seemed to be an understatement, Itachi thinks to himself.

If something happened to Haku, Sasuke would never forgive himself. Oh they were no longer lovers, but they were friends. Friendship could be a most powerful bond and guilt could be a bitch. Itachi knew this from first hand experience.

"Damn. I was afraid you were going to say that." The eldest son of Hades nods in acknowledgement. "Well better to let the brat and his pet know." After all, the other God's fears were well-founded.

* * *

The two of them head to Sasuke's bedchambers. Neither bothered to knock. They walked in on Naruto and Sasuke locked in a rather heated embrace. Well that answered that question. His little brother was most certainly awake and seemed to be feeling much better, thanks to Naruto care.

"Itachi! Learn how to knock!" Sasuke hisses at him.

"I apologize. You know that I am loathe to interrupt people's private moments, but this is important." The Angel of Death chuckles lightly. "We have spoken to the Fates. The good news is we have a location for Menma." It was the bad news that Itachi knew would rise his brother's ire. "The bad news is they believe he is going to abduct Haku."

That gets Sasuke's attention. The Winter God's eyes go wide with horror and fear for what might happen to his friend. He jumps out of the bed and strides over to Itachi.

"Where?" He demands.

Naruto blinks. One moment he was kissing Sasuke and everything was going great. The next Itachi and Kisame were there and saying that Sasuke's buddy was going to be kidnapped by his evil brother. Damn it.

"This island. It is rather dangerous, as Kisame explained to me." Itachi informs him.

"That's probably why he chose it. Damn him. Damn him!" The younger God growls under his breath in frustration.

Kisame offers Sasuke a consoling grin. "Oh believe me, we are working on it." To which Sasuke could only nod in agreement.

"So I guess this means we are heading off?" Naruto looks at them.

Sasuke could feel it. "Damn right it does. Your brother has been begging to get his ass kicked for a long time." It was as if a terrifying blizzard was raging within in his very soul. "This time I'm not letting him off easy!" Menma had gone too far this time!

Naruto smiles. That was just one of the many reasons why he loved Sasuke. This wasn't a pampered God who was afraid to break a nail in a fight. This was a warrior.

"You're hot when you snarl." He smirks.

The God of Winter could only roll his eyes at the compliment. "Naruto, now really isn't the time! We have to get going." His lover really did have the worst timing sometimes! "That freak has probably already snatched Haku." And with that, they all teleport to the island.

* * *

"Be careful Naruto." Sasuke warns his lover. "A Siren's call is very hard to resist."

The warning was barely issued before it became very apparent why it was needed though. "That is very kind of you to say. It's been so long since we've had such handsome visitors and all in the same day." A sultry voice giggles at them. "Are you with the other two?"

"You could say that." A voice like that could only belong to a Siren! "Which way did they go?" The Winter God demands to know.

Which wasn't good. "Mmm you sound so anxious. You should really learn to relax." Sirens were almost impossible to resist, even Gods were not always able to resist their Call. "Neither looked injured to us. Did they?" She glances around and suddenly, Sasuke notices that they had all been surrounded by Sirens!

There must have been about twenty of them in all. Sasuke growls in agitation. A Siren couldn't kill a God, but they damn sure could distract one. He couldn't afford any distractions. They needed to rescue Haku.

"They looked fine to me." Another agrees.

That's when they released their greatest weapon! The Call! For a few moments, Sasuke felt his eyes glaze over. He couldn't remember why he was there, only that he was surrounded by very beautiful women and one of them was gliding her hands along his chest rather seductively.

"Mmm you and the blonde are drenched in each other's scent." That they were. "Still, I can tell when a man beds only other men and when he is more…open in his choice of lovers." She whispers in his ear and Sasuke finds himself shivering in response.

Naruto wasn't doing much better. A red headed Siren had saunters up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke couldn't hear what she was saying, but Naruto must have liked it.

"You're right. I like men and women, but that's not important right now." He needed to focus though! "There's something I came here to do. Something very important." The Winter God couldn't remember _exactly_ why he needed to focus, but he knew that he did!

Kisame just laughs at his attempts though. "Brat, just relax. I'm sure whatever it is. It can wait a few minutes." The bastard. "It would be rude not to say hello to our hosts." Kisame's were glazed over.

He was clearly under their thrall. "Yes, we wouldn't want to be rude." He wasn't the only one though, Itachi was eyeing the Sirens with interest as he leans back against his lover.

"Well maybe a few minutes, won't hurt. I'm sure it will come to me." Sasuke softens.

The Siren smiles, pleased at Sasuke's answer. She caresses his cheek and Naruto watches. Instead of the usual jealousy that Sasuke would have expected, the blonde looked lustful. He tilts his head to the side. He knew his lover. That wasn't the normal reaction for him. Something was wrong.

"That's right. I'm sure it will come back to you." She smiles seductively at Sasuke. "In the meantime, we could all have so much fun together." There was a seductive purr in her voice as she tries to kiss him.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke growls at her, shoving her away.

Thankfully, his loyalty to Naruto had override his lust clouded mind for the moment. He couldn't let her kiss him. He didn't want to be unfaithful to his blonde, especially when he standing only a few feet away.

To his astonishment, she didn't seem angry at his display of force. "Mmm you are a fighter. I like that in a man. Most men, even Gods give in so easily." If anything, she seemed _intrigued_ by the rejection. "I imagine that you two are quite beautiful when you couple. Tell me, who does the ravishing?" The crazy deity giggles. "You seem more aggressive, but the blonde looks rather strong. I'm curious. Perhaps you take turns?"

He feels himself twitch in outrage. "It's none of your business. NARUTO, KISAME, ITACHI SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sasuke roars at them.

That seems to stir Naruto out of his daze. No matter what was going on, he'd always respond to Sasuke when he sounded distressed. And boy did the dark haired God sound distressed at the moment.

"Sorry. Got a bit distracted." Naruto looks at Sasuke apologetically as a bright ball of light forms in his hands.

Obviously, it was some sort of attack. "RASENGAN!" Because the blonde shouts and slams his fist with the bright light in it, straight into the Siren's stomach, it killing her instantly.

"I suggest the rest of you let us be on our way, lest you wind up like your friend." Itachi smiles pleasantly.

The transformation was swift and stunning. Gone were the seductive beauties, replaced by creatures of pure fury. The snarl and lunge at the four Gods.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Naruto yells as a beam of light emits from his mouth.

It was bright as the Sun and seemed to blind any of the Sirens who were within range, instantly."That's new." Sasuke blinks in awe.

"Not really. You just never really asked about my powers other than the ones that might pop up during sex." He smirks.

"True." Sasuke concedes and watches as Kisame slices a Siren in half with his mighty trident.

Itachi takes to the air on his beautiful black wings and unleashes shadows, when the shadows touch the Sirens, they all fall dead instantly.

"Remind me never to piss your brother off." Naruto gulps.

"There is a reason why he's called the Angel of Death." Sasuke says smugly.


	14. Menma's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couples face off against the God of Chaos, but danger still lurks just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Gaara quickly goes to find Kushina. She was the Nymph who had captured Apollo's heart and the mother of Naruto and Menma. The Goddess of Love right. If anyone would know where the God of Chaos had gone, it would be Daphne.

"My apologies for showing up unannounced, but I am afraid this is an emergency." Cupid knew that time was of the essence. "It is about your sons." So there was very little time for proper etiquette.

"What about Naruto and Menma?" She looks at him, suddenly alarmed.

Cupid sighs. He wasn't sure how to explain everything to her. It was all so complicated it made even his head hurt and he had been there for the beginning, but he knew that he had to try.

"Naruto is in love with Sasuke. Someone stole one of my arrows. The _Obsession Arrow._ Now Menma is obsessed with Sasuke and I fear for all of their safety." The red head would just have to be blunt. "There is an antidote, but it is hard to tell where Menma will be as he is the God of Chaos and for me it is nearly impossible to predict his movements." There was no time to sugarcoat things as humans said. "You're his mother. Perhaps you know where he would have gone?"

Kushina's eyes widen. She was well aware of what that arrow was capable of. Rarely was it was it used and for good reason. Normally, it was only deployed as a way to change history.

For Menma to be under its influence was unthinkable. She well remembered what had happened with Troy. Such atrocities should never be allowed to occur again!

"There is an island that he favors. It is filled with sirens, centaurs, and all manner of supernatural beings." She bites her lower lip anxiously, just thinking about it. "It's very dangerous. I think that is what he finds so appealing about the place." After all, her son was the God of Chaos. So perhaps, it was only expected that he would fall in love with such a perilous isle. "If you crush this pearl under your foot, it will take you there." Kushina muses to herself as she hands Eros a pearl.

"I'm going with you." Gaara hears a familiar voice from behind him and turns around to see Hinata.

The God of Love blinks. How did she get here? Had she been following him the whole time? Nevermind, that wasn't important! She was **not** going! It was far too dangerous!

"Hinata, I know you are worried about Naruto, but I can't allow you to go." He could never risk endangering her in such a way! As Kushina said, that island is extremely dangerous. And I could not bare it, if something were to happen to you." He caresses the beautiful woman's cheek.

His beloved was apparently not going to be swayed so easily though. "Gaara, I love you, but I am a daughter of Poseidon." Gaara knew that! "I am not weak. I can hold my own in a battle. Kushina, you said that Menma would be on an island?"

Kushina nods. She chuckles at the younger woman's display. Were she in Hinata's position, she would have done the same. Well actually she would have smacked Minato for suggesting that it was too dangerous for her to handle. But still, it was the principle of the thing.

"It's an island, Gaara. What are islands surrounded by?" Hinata smiles at him in a deceptively sweet fashion.

The God of Love sighs. "Water, My Love." As much as it pained him to admit it, his lover had won this battle.

"And do you not think that my water abilities would prove useful in such a terrain?" She continues.

Her point was a valid one. "They would. You are to stay close to me and do as I say. I would never forgive myself I something happened to you." Unfortunately. "Menma is insane, My Love. He would not think twice about doing something vile to another immortal." The thought of having his Precious Pearl anywhere near that psychopath terrified him in all honesty. "He is the God of Chaos. I don't think you understand what we are dealing with." He whispers.

Hinata places her hands on her hips. She stares at her lover intently. The bluenette knew that he was only trying to protect her. Gaara cared for her deeply and she appreciated it, but she was not going to be left behind. Not this time!

"I understand that our friend is in trouble and I might be able to help." One way or another, she was going to make her Beloved understand that. "That is all that I need to know."

Finally, it appeared that he was yielding to her demands. "I love you, My Precious Pearl." As she knew he would, eventually.

That was all that was said before Gaara grabs the pearl and crushes it. He crushes it under his foot and takes Hinata with him. To the Isle of Chaos!

* * *

Meanwhile back on the island, Kisame smiles as his lover takes flight. Itachi was truly glorious when he flew. There was just something about the way his wings would help him sail through the skies that was so majestic and haunting.

"Unfortunately, Menma is immortal." Yeah. That sucked majorly. "That attack at best would stun him." Itachi sighs as lands on the ground next to the Son of Poseidon.

Naruto nods in agreement. "Yeah. Some days I really wish that my brother wasn't Immortal." Naruto confesses.

"That is an awful thing to say about your own brother. He is just doing what is in his nature, Naruto." The Angel of Death gives him a chastising look. "On the other hand, as Sasuke's brother I am well within my rights to make Menma wish that he had the luxury of death." The elder Uchiha growls.

"He's so cute when he gets all homicidal, isn't he?" Kisame smiles cheerfully.

Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief. "You two are insane. I hope you realize that." Sometimes it amazed him how perfectly rational and yet, mad the two of them were. "You're both mad."

Itachi shrugs. He was the Angel of Death. He had surely been called worse things than insane. So the teasing insult had no effect on him.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Naruto watches in shock as a swirl of water that was about 7 feet tall started taking form.

"You didn't think that we were going to keep all the merriment for yourselves, did you?" Gaara chuckles as he and Hinata reveal themselves.

Naruto smiles. He rushes over and hugs his friend. Hinata gets pulled into the bear hug to. Itachi noticed that Sasuke was not particularly pleased by this gesture.

"Oh brother, stop sulking." The Angel of Death rolls his eyes. "You know that he has eyes only for you."

The younger son of Hades seemed less than pacified. "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it when he touches others, even if it is only a platonic touch." Because he was still glaring daggers at Gaara.

"Your lover is jealous." Gaara murmurs to Naruto, who walks over and kisses Sasuke's cheek.

Naruto smiles at that thought. "I like it when you get jealous, but we should really focus on saving your friend." Sasuke sighs and nods.

"I can take to the skies and run a scan of the island, I don't know how large it is…so it may take awhile." Itachi offers.

"Good idea." Sasuke agrees and Itachi flies off, gliding around the island in search of the Nymph.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Gaara and Hinata. He wondered how they found them. Nevermind, he figured they'd tell the rest of their party how they got there.

"I'd say we should find shelter, but we don't want to confuse Itachi." Hinata looks around warily.

* * *

The others nod. They settle hunker down on the beach. Itachi darts off. He notes the island was massive. He saw a few herds of centaurs, unicorns, satyrs, mermaids and mermen swimming in the waters, nymphs, and damn it…a hydra. That last one was going to be a pain in the ass. Which naturally meant, that was likely where the Nymph was.

He flies into the cave, where the hydra was. The Angel of Death tried to be stealthy so as not to alert the beast of his presence, but that was a complete failure. He barely manages to fly away fast enough to escape its jaws. But as he was doing so, in the back of the cave, he saw Haku.

"DON'T WORRY!" He tries to reassure the nymph. "HELP IS ON THE WAY!" Before flying back to the group.

When Itachi got back, he noticed most of them were sitting down. Sasuke was in Naruto's lap and the blonde was whispering something into his brother's ear. He couldn't make out what the blue eyed God had said, but he did note that rosy blush adorning his brother's cheeks.

"When we get back home, I'm going to chain you to your bed and make love to you for a week straight to celebrate defeating my bastard of a brother." Naruto smirks at Sasuke.

Well whatever it was, it seemed to excite his baby brother well enough. "Promises, promises." Itachi decides to file this under _**I Don't Want to Know Category**_ as he watches Sasuke caress the blonde's cheek tenderly.

"Itachi is back!" Kisame gestures for everyone to look.

The Angel of Death lands gracefully. He was always graceful, Sasuke realized. The younger Uchiha brother couldn't recall a single instance of Itachi not being anything but the epitome of grace.

"The good news is I found Haku." The eldest son of Hades sighs. "The bad news is he's in a cave with a Hydra guarding it."

"Damn it." Naruto mutters, his good mood suddenly evaporating.

They had to save Haku. Haku was Sasuke's friend. While the blonde couldn't lie, he was jealous of the Nymph…he didn't deserve to die because of that. He had been with Sasuke first. He might even have been Sasuke's first love.

This was bad! "I could probably drown it, but everyone would need to get on top of the cave first." Really, really bad, but it looked like Hinata had an idea.

"I'll make that probably a definitely." So that was definitely good. "Come let's go. Lead the way, Itachi." The son of Poseidon and Itachi flies off.

It was a leisurely flight. He wanted his friends to be able to keep up with him. Once they arrived at the cave it was a nightmare. A Hydra was truly a fearsome beast by any stretch of the imagination. He quickly flies everyone on top of the cave.

"Alright. Let's show these land lovers what a son and daughter of Poseidon can do." Kisame smiles at Hinata.

"WATER DRAGON!" They both cry out and two massive dragons shaped out of water form and hurtle into the cave.

The hisses of the Hydra could be heard. The sounds of gnashing teeth trying desperately to hold onto another. Loud THUDS as it's massive body smacked up against the cave walls over and over again. The water dragons were unforgiving though. Again and again they attacked, slowly drowning the hydra.

Naruto blinks at the bold magical display. "Remind me never to get your boyfriend angry, Itachi." Damn. Kisame could be rather fearsome when he wanted to be and so could Hinata, the blonde notes.

"Well that should do it. Be careful though." Itachi nods in acknowledgement. "Somehow I doubt that is the only obstacle that Chaos has placed in our way." The Angel of Death tries to warn them as they make their way further into the cave.

"You're smart. That's right. That's far from the only obstacle." Menma suddenly appears. "Hello, brother. I knew you would come. You are just so damn predictable!" He taunts him.

Naruto snarls. He wasn't thinking straight. He only saw red. He charged straight at Menma. Menma smirks and releases some shadows.

There was obviously no love lost between the sons of Apollo and Daphne. "Careful! He can make those shadows do whatever he wishes them to." Damn. That was going to make this tricky. "Don't let them touch you!" And with that, the blonde slams into his brother with the full force of his body and the two begin grappling with each other.

The shadows soon morphs into centaurs. Because they were not actually alive, Itachi's powers of death would not work on them. Kisame and Hinata try drowning them. Gaara fires off some arrows. Sasuke shoots off daggers made of ice.

"You're so pathetic. You knew the Nymph was his lover and yet you came to rescue him." The God of Chaos mocks his brother. "If he were mine, I wouldn't be saving the competition. You've always been so tenderhearted! So weak! And that is where you and I are different, my brother." Oh yes, these two most assuredly despised each other, Itachi thinks to himself. "I'm not weak. I take what I want." Menma growls at him.

"Do you ever shut up?!" Naruto thunders at him as he throws a punch.

Though they weren't the only ones shouting. "HELP! I'M BACK HERE!" Haku was calling out for help.

"Quiet, Nymph!" The God of chaos roars at his captive and gags Haku with a shadow.

Menma obviously wasn't in the mood to allow such a thing. "Haku!" Hence the gag, but that did not stop Sasuke from rushing towards the back of the cave to save his friend and former lover!

Kisame grunts as he faints back. There were just too many of these damn centaur things. He looks at Itachi. His lover wasn't having any easier of a time. He was flying around quickly, trying to evade the shadows and tire them out. As they weren't actually alive, this strategy thus far had proven unsuccessful.

"AHHHHH!" Itachi cries out when one grabs his wings and the scent of burning feathers filled the air.

Kisame's eyes widen in horror. He shoots a jet of water at his lover's wing and lunges at the damn shadows. There was no way he was going to allow this "centaur" to hurt his lover further.

It was also borderline blasphemy. How DARE this creature burn Itachi's beautiful wings?! Did it have no sense of decency at all?! No, this a bridge too far for the son of Poseidon to tolerate! The creature had to pay for attacking his beloved and burning his wings!

"KISAME! GET BACK! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Itachi warns him, but it was too late.

Kisame falls to the ground the second he touched the centaur. He was now in a deep sleep. Itachi's eyes narrow in fury and he flaps his wings, sending violent gusts of wind at the centaurs, succeeding at knocking a few of them over.

Hinata wasn't holding up well. She had been kicked by a hoof and was bleeding badly on the head. Gaara had nearly been trampled by a one of the strange beasts on his way to help his lover. This was bad. This was very bad.

"HINATA!" Gaara calls out.

The daughter of Poseidon's eyes her lover reassuringly. "It's alright. I'm okay!" Though it was made less believable when she was forced to dodge two centaurs who were charging at her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Eros bellows and fires off some arrows into the centaurs.

"Tell me my demon, which means more to you? Your former lover or your current one?" The God of Chaos hisses. "I suppose it doesn't matter. You're mine anyway and it is time you accepted that!" Menma looks at Sasuke as he stabs Naruto with a shadow.

"NO! Naruto!" Sasuke races towards the blonde and slams into Menma.

"I suppose that answers that question. It's impossible to kill a God, but it is fully possible to wipe his memories. He won't remember ever having met you, let alone loving you." The other Deity smirks coldly.

"Naruto? Naruto?!" Sasuke says as he huddles over the body of his lover who had fainted from the blow.

"You really are evil, but you're also stupid." Eros snarls. "Never leave your back exposed during a battle." Gaara fires off the antidote arrow into the God of Chaos.

The Centaurs were now no longer a threat to their group. They had all fallen in love with another centaur, thanks to Cupid's arrows. Gaara was a bit disturbed at the scene of the very much in love centaurs, but he ignores it. Instead he focuses on ending Menma's twisted obsession with Sasuke with his arrow.

Menma tenses up. He knew the red head had attacked him somehow. With an arrow, but he wasn't sure which one. That's when he looked at Sasuke and knew. It was the one to cure his obsession.

"You stole my feelings for him away!" Chaos snarls at Gaara.

Not exactly. "They were never your feelings. They were purely the result of this arrow and you know that." Though the God of Chaos certainly wasn't interested in discussing that it seemed because he lunges at Gaara with a knife.

How dare Eros take his feelings away?! They might not have been natural, but they were strong and chaotic! They made him **happy**!

He enjoyed playing this game with Sasuke and his brother. The red head had spoiled all his fun. Menma was going to make him pay for his crime! How dare he do this to the God of Chaos?! Eros had no right to take his feelings away from him!

"No, not this time." Itachi somehow manages to flap his badly singed wings and knocks the knife out of Menma's hands.

Naruto wakes up. He looks around in confusion. Where the Hell was he? Who were these people?

"Naruto, do you remember me?" Sasuke looks at his lover anxiously.

"No, should I?" The blonde frowns and was suddenly rather alarmed to see the beautiful man before him start to cry.

Silent tears of complete devastation. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto as he brushes the tears away from Sasuke's cheeks.

"Sorry Sasuke, we are kinda in the middle of a battle." Hinata looks at him apologetically. "The lovers' drama will have to wait!" The bluenette rushes at Menma.

Hinata then drives her trident through the God of Chao's back, pinning him to the cave wall. "She's right. We will find a way to make this right later. Right now, we have to deal with Chaos!" Eros urges Sasuke.

Naruto watches the battle around him in utter confusion. "Sasuke," as the beautiful God was called, was apparently his lover? That couldn't be true. The Sun Deity was positive he would have remembered THAT! How was it possible to have made love to such a gorgeous creature and not to remember it at all?! Magic must be involved, dark magic!

All around him was chaos. There were shadowy centaurs coupling. A blue skinned man appeared to be sleeping. There was a handsome man with black wings who was leaning over the slumbering God. And someone who greatly resembled himself had just been pinned to the cave wall by a Trident. Not to mention a red head and a blue haired pair of immortals were also there. And was that a Nymph he saw in the back of the cave? What in world was going on here?!

"Sasuke! We must deal with Menma!" The Winged God looks at the beautiful one. "We can help Naruto later!"

Naruto? "He's immortal." Was that his name? "So we can't kill him, but I may have something better in mind." Sasuke stalks over to the captured God.

"What the fuck are you planning?!" Menma demands as he desperately tries to free himself from the cave wall.

It was no use though. Hinata's trident had pinned him against the wall completely. It had gone straight through his bone and he'd never be able to yank it out with one hand.

"Reminding you that you should never try to take that which doesn't belong to you." Sasuke murmurs and his hand suddenly glows an eerie shade of blue.

"What the fuck is that?!" Menma as he was called looked absolutely terrified. "What are you doing with your hand?!" Well at least in Naruto's opinion, anyway.

Sasuke smirks at Menma's fear. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying it. The God of Chaos had been terrorizing him for far too long. He was enjoying extracting some vengeance.

"You'll see. I can't kill you, but I can freeze you." Revenge had never tasted so sweet. "I can freeze your heart so that only your most basic biological processes are carried out. You will never threaten us again." Sasuke hisses and slams his fist into Menma's chest.

Menma howls in agony. His heart was being frozen. He could feel the ice spreading. And it wasn't an ice that would melt. This was magical ice. It would never melt if Sasuke didn't will it or unless another Immortal did.

"I'd say go to Hell but, I kinda live there." Sasuke smirks cruelly.

This was a punishment that the God of Winter had only carried out a handful of times. It was perhaps the most cruel one that he knew of.

To be alive and aware of what was going on, but not able to do anything was nothing short of torture. But for Menma, he was willing to make an exception. Sasuke might have been a merciful God, but even he had his limits. There were some things that just were unforgivable.

"That's for stealing Naruto's memories!" He hisses.

Naruto blinks. He had never seen such viciousness before. Well maybe he had and just couldn't remember it at the moment. Still the God looked every inch like an Angel of Vengeance.

Magnificent, but truly terrifying at the same time. It was a stunning contrast to say the least. The blonde knew that he would never forget the scene that was currently paying out before him in such wickedly vivid detail.

"NOOOO!" The other God cries out as his body slowly goes limp.

Soon enough, Menma stops moving completely. His eyes had glazed over and the blonde could see the ice surrounding Menma's heart like a cocoon. A very malicious cocoon.

"Where should we send him?" Sasuke tilts his head to the side as he considers the question.

"Send him to Daphne. She will unfreeze his heart and when he wakes, she will give him a far worse punishment than we could ever think of." Cupid nods sagely. "She is truly sadistic when angry." There could be no crueler punishment in his mind because Kushina was terrifying when she was angry.

"I like the way you think, Eros." Sasuke teleports Menma to where Kushina was.

Gaara nods and raises an eyebrow. Not that he was complaining, but this all seemed a little too easy. Why did he get the impression that the God of Chaos might not have been the mastermind behind all this?

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but the battle isn't over yet. We still do not know who stole my arrow and why they struck Menma with hit." The God of Love reminds his friends.

"You're right. That was too easy." Itachi agrees and both Uchihas look fretfully at their lovers.

Sasuke was worried because Naruto had lost his memories. Itachi was anxious because Kisame was still slumber and because his wings were still badly singed. Little did either brother realize those things were going to be the least of their concerns very soon.

* * *

Elsewhere on Olympus, Zeus was pacing. The King of the Gods was extremely worried to say the least. He remembers his conversation with the God of the Underworld earlier that day.

_Hades had appeared on Olympus. This was a rare occurrence. His brother did truly seem to hate being on the Mountain. So the Sky God knew that something terrible must have happened._

_"Brother, tells me what troubles you." Jiraiya looked at Fugaku warily.  
_

_"Sasuke has gone missing. You are aware of Menma's obsession with him." This wouldn't end well. "I fear that Chaos may have kidnapped him." If Chaos was truly obsessed with the boy, the King of the Gods actually feared for his nephew's sanity. "I would like your help to find my son." Fugaku cut straight to the heart of the matter._

_"I will do everything in my power to assist you. I'll send out a search party." He promised.  
_

_Hades nodded. He quickly departed. Zeus assumed it was to start his own search. Oh where could Sasuke be, he wondered? There was no telling where the God of Chaos might have taken him, if he had at all._

* * *

Ares smirks. While Zeus was distracted, it had been a simple matter to slip into his bedchambers. It had taken awhile, but he finally found it. He found the scroll that kept Madara sealed in the underworld.

He quickly rips it apart. The God of Titans was freed. It took only seconds for Madara to appear before him.

"Excellent. Go release the titans and I shall challenge Zeus. He was fortunate last time." Madara smirks in triumph. "He had the element of surprise. That will not save him now."

"Yes, My King." Ares teleports off.

Madara smiles. At long last, he would have his revenge on his son for his imprisonments. King of the Fields? It was an insult and Madara would not tolerate any insults! It was time to reclaim his throne from his usurper of a son. The Titan couldn't wait to toss Zeus into the very same pit that he had tossed him all those years ago. It would be such a fitting end to the spoiled brat. He could languish there for all of eternity and Madara would rule, as he always should have.

It was almost amusing really. "To think all that was necessary was a single arrow to make the God of Chaos obsessed and distract them, while Ares freed me." How easily everything had gone according to plan." It's almost insulting that I spent so many years in the Field when escape was so simple." He muses to himself as he walks out of Zeus's bedchambers.

Hera was walking to their bedchambers. She had forgotten something inside. Her eyes widen in horror when she sees the Titan. She lets out a scream of panic.

"Oh that was terribly rude of you." Madara tsks at the other Deity. "You spoiled the surprise." And with that being said, he flits behind the busty blonde and driving a dagger inside the Queen's heart.

She was immortal. So it wouldn't kill her, but it should render her useless for the rest of the battle. He had seen Hera on the battlefield. She was as formidable as her husband. Madara was not going to take any chances. Victory would be his.


	15. The Battle For Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Olympians and Titans face off in a battle to determine who will control Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this second battle chapter.

"I can heal his wings and wake up the slumbering one, if you like." Naruto offers.

It was the least he could do, really. "You can do that?" Itachi looks at him with awe.

Naruto nods. He might not remember them, but he knew who he was. He was the son of Apollo and Minato was the God of Medicine. So it was only natural that Naruto also possessed the healer's touch.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Itachi whispers softly and the blonde walks over to the other immortal, placing his hands on his wings.

Sasuke watches as Naruto's hand glowed with a green healing light. It was beautiful. Slowly, but surely, Itachi's wings were being restored to their rightful state.

"Thank you, for helping my brother." Sasuke looks at Naruto, who just nods as he makes his way over to Kisame.

Well at least he could be useful. "I can try. This has to be magically induced." Even if he had no idea who these people were, except Sasuke. "There's no other way to explain him sleeping through all that." Who was apparently his lover, Nrauto muses to himself as he bends over Kisame and heals him as well.

* * *

A few moments later, Kisame's eyes flutter open. Itachi sighs in relief. He pulls his lover into his arms and embraces him tenderly.

"That was a very foolish thing you did. You are lucky that the shadows only put you to sleep." The Angel of Death shakes his head in exasperation. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"Little disoriented. But I'm fine. What about the girl?" Poor Hinata. "She took a pretty good hit to the head." Kid was his half sister, so he had a soft spot for her.

Hinata looks a little bashful. Compared to the others, her injury had seemed so minor. So she had merely sucked it up. She blushes when Naruto approaches her and heals her head.

"Alright. I think that should take care of everyone's injuries." Naruto looks around in confusion. So um who are you people exactly?"

The God of Love shakes his head. "I am Gaara, your best friend. The one is with the wings is your lover's brother, Itachi." Oh boy. This was going to take awhile. "The blue skinned one is Kisame, his lover. The beautiful woman is Hinata and the Goddess that I love with all my heart." Still, he supposed that it would be better to get all the introductions out of the way now. "The Nymph is Haku, your lover's friend. And of course the other dark haired man, is Sasuke. He's your lover."

"What is this some kind of orgy? I mean everyone has a lover here, except the Nymph." Naruto asks.

"Well actually, I used to be S-." Haku is cut off by Sasuke placing his hand over the Nymph's mouth.

He honestly did not feel like explaining his past with Haku to Naruto at the moment. Naruto didn't even remember him. That was hardly the way to endear the Sun Deity to him by mentioning past lovers.

Thankfully, Hinata seemed to understand. "That's really not what is important now. Let's return to Olympus." That or at least she had her eye on the ball. "Maybe one of the Gods or Goddesses up there will know how to restore Naruto's memories."

Everyone nods. This seemed like a sound idea. They all link hands and teleport to Olympus. They arrived to a scene of utter chaos.

* * *

The sound of thunder could be heard. The skies had turned an ominous black color as lightning flashed violently. Massive boulders were being tossed about as if they were pebbles. The very mountain itself was shaking from the force of the ongoing battle. This was a literal clash of the Titans and Gods.

"Is that Madara?" Gaara blinks in disbelief.

"Yes, that's Madara. He must have been released from the Underworld, somehow." Itachi gasps.

Naruto stares in awe. The King of the Titans! This was a God who had swallowed his own children whole without a second thought! This was an Immortal not to be trifled with!

"HERMES, LOOK OUT!" Aphrodite shouts as the flying God almost gets sucked into a tornado.

The other Olympians had only just arrived on the scene a few short moments before. They saw the blackened sky and heard the thunder. That could mean only one thing, Zeus was battling someone and this was not a game!

The Titans were conjuring great tornadoes, floods, fires, and the mountain continued to shake from the earthquakes. They were truly one with nature and it was utterly horrifying. The beautiful temples had mostly been smashed to bits, with only a few defiant pillars still standing.

"Burn!" Apollo cries out as he unleashes a solar flare at Madara, who swiftly dodges the attack.

The other Olympians were doing their best to defeat the other Titans, but they were quickly losing ground. Most of the deities hadn't seen real battle in centuries and the Titans had fury on their side.

Sasuke notices that many of the Gods and Goddesses had injuries that would have been fatal on a human, but they soldiered on nonetheless. The Olympians were determined to defend their home against this invasion at all costs.

"Dad!" Naruto yells.

The Sun Deity looks at Naruto "Son! You must get out of here." He was obviously terrified for the other Olympian. "Quickly!" Minato orders him.

Naruto wasn't having it though. "No way! I'm not going to leave you all behind here to face him alone! We are a family." There was no way that he was going to abandon his family! We'll fight together!"

Sasuke blinks in surprise. It seemed that Naruto remembered his father. Menma must have only wiped the memories of them being together and of his fighting companions. Well that was something at least.

Maybe if they could beat back the Titans, Minato would be able to explain things to his son afterwards. The Winter God could only hope that this would be the case. The odds were certainly not in their favor at the moment.

"Naruto, this is not up for debate!" Of course, Apollo wasn't one to give up easily either. "Get out of here! It's far too dangerous!" Idly, Sasuke muses that was probably where Naruto got his stubbornness from.

"Itachi, can you fly?" Sasuke looks at his older brother who nods, so Sasuke gives him the signal.

Madara chuckles. He had to admit that Sasuke's lover was truly adorable in some ways. Did he actually think that they could beat him now that he was free? Zeus had gotten lucky last time. He hadn't known that the other God was alive. This time, he didn't have the element of surprise.

He almost felt guilty for crushing their dreams. "Ah the naivety of youth. It is most assuredly a wondrous thing." Well almost. "You do not actually think you can stand against me, do you little Sun God?" It wasn't as though Madara planned on losing to children!

Itachi's eyes narrow. He didn't particularly care for how his ancestor was speaking to the blonde. He knew that the blue eyed Deity was going to be Madara's next target. Deciding to defend his brother's lover, he flaps his wing and nods to answer Sasuke's question.

Sasuke smirks. He knew what Itachi was thinking. He creates thousands of ice swords, daggers, and needles. He lets Itachi flap his wings and send them flying at Madara from all directions. It was a tactic the two brothers had often used together to win their battles.

"Oh that's actually quite clever and such a good teamwork." It was such a shame that he was going to have to smite them. "I am a little impressed, but you really shouldn't underestimate me like that." Madara thinks to himself as he teleports behind Sasuke.

"Madara!" Zeus thunders at him."Did you forget your opponent is me and not a bunch of overgrown children?" And the skies roar with the righteous fury of the King of the Gods as if to underscore his challenge.

Madara chuckles darkly. Oh how could he ever forget his "beloved" son? The man who had sentenced him to live in the pits for thousands of years and rule over the damn Fields for centuries more.

Oh no, he'd never forget Jiraiya. "I would never forget you. Forgive me while I take a few moments to play with the children as you call them." He'd deal with Zeus soon enough. "You know that I have always had such a soft spot for them." Madara smirks and turns his attention back to Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart felt like it had stopped beating. It almost seemed like time had stopped because his terror was so great. All he knew is that Madara was going to attack him and he'd be nearly helpless to defend himself from this position.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Naruto snarls and suddenly his entire body was wrapped in a strange reddish orange energy.

Interesting. He hadn't seen that attack before. "Hmm now that is a new trick." Madara shoves his hand throw Sasuke's chest, ripping out his heart. "You weren't fast enough this time though."

The God of Winter falls to the ground, seemingly lifeless, but he was not. Even without his heart in his chest, he was immortal. Effectively, Madara had just given him an extremely painful time out of sorts.

"How far you have fallen to torment children?" Zeus seethes at him in judgement. "Then again, you ate your own children. So I do not see why I am surprised." Jiraiya hurls a thunderbolt straight at Madara, who catches it in his hand.

Naruto looks down at Sasuke. He didn't remember him, but he felt as if his world had just been torn apart. This person was precious to him and Madara had hurt him. He had to pay.

"You've grown soft in your old age, Zeus. This barely hurts at all." The Titan taunts the King of the Gods.

Madara was drunk on his "victory." The fact that he was now bleeding heavily from his hand that was gripping the thunderbolt was of no consequence to him at the moment. He didn't even notice, so supremely confident of victory was he.

Minato was desperately trying to reach his son, but he was being blocked by Titan who had control over water. Every time he tries to rush to Naruto's age, he would be drowned by water. Over and over again in an endless loop.

Minato may be an immortal, but drowning was not fun. Still he pressed onward! He had to get to his son! Apollo had to save Naruto!

Naruto was different than before. He had never seen the boy surrounded by such feral energy. It frightened him. The Sun God doubted his son knew how to control such power. Minato knew he had to help him.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Athena bellows as she hurls her mighty spear into the eye of a Cyclops Titan, partially blinding it.

That may not have been the best idea she ever had. The beast howls in pain and its massive body flails around, causing the ground to shake. All the Gods and Goddesses who were not in the air, suddenly get knocked off their feet and rolled around, even Madara and Zeus.

Dionysus while definitely not a God that was often thought of as a warrior, was doing his best to help. He kept summoning giant barrels of wine and spilling them. This had the benefit of making some Titans slip and fall, but also his allies.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Demeter growls at him and summons a large rosebush to cover Sasuke's body, instructing the thorns not to piece his skin.

Unfortunately, this was all that she could do for her youngest grandson. Without his heart, he was a sitting duck. She knew that he couldn't be killed but there were things worse than death.

"Need a little help?" Kisame smiles cheerfully at Minato and commands the water to turn on the Titan who kept drowning the Sun God, sometimes being the Son of Poseidon has its advantages.

"Yes, I do." The blonde nods his head enthusiastically. "Many thanks!" Minato says as he tries to race over to Naruto.

Itachi makes a dive at Madara. He needed to get Sasuke's heart back at all costs. He was willing to risk whatever counterattack his ancestor might give him to save his little brother.

"Such loyalty is impressive, but the Angel of Death is nothing without his wings!" He snarls and swings his mighty sword, severing the beautiful wings from Itachi's body, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"AHHHHH!" The elder Uchiha brother cries out in agony, bleeding profusely from where his wings had been severed.

Gaara saw Itachi go down. He tries to make his way to him, but he is smacked out of the way by a giant Titan made of ice. The red head goes flying into the side of the mountain and loses the battle to stay conscious.

"GAARA!" Hinata wails.

"Oh I don't think you should be worried about him, so much as yourself." A Fire Titan muses and hurls a giant fireball at the daughter of Poseidon."You are a pretty little thing. Too small for my liking though." Which she barely manages to dodge.

The flames had licked her skin though. Hinata guessed she had at least second-degree burns. The bluenette didn't care though. She tries desperately to reach her lover. The Goddess calls out his name, trying to wake him.

"MADARA! THAT WAS MY SON!" Ares thunders at him.

Madara just smirks cruelly. "Our agreement did not include any provision saying that your son could not be harmed during the final battle." Ares really should have read the fine print as mortals said these days!

"TRAITOR!" Aphrodite growls at her lover and throws herself at him.

This was not how Ares had planned this. His beautiful lover was now very angry with him and their son likely had been knocked unconscious. Still he knew in the end it would be worth it. He would be elevated and so would his family! It was really for the best. They would see that in time, he was sure!

"It is not like that. I merely tired of living in the shadow of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. I wanted more for our family." He tries to explain, but the Goddess of Love was not hearing a word of it as she tries to punch her lover.

She wasn't the only immortal who was incensed though. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Naruto hisses at Madara, his body surrounded in that ominous reddish orange aura as he lunges at the other God, pinning him to the ground.

Itachi had never heard anyone make such blood chilling sounds before. He was uncertain what Naruto was doing at first. But whatever it was, it was causing Madara an unbelievable amount of pain.

He soon found out what was going on. The scent of burnt flesh filled the air. No wait, that wasn't burnt flesh. That was MELTING flesh. Naruto was…melting him. But how?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Madara demands and tries to get away from Naruto, he could feel his very flesh melting when the blonde touched him.

"Punishing you for eating your children and ripping the heart out of one of your grandchildren!" The blue eyed God snarls at him and wouldn't let go.

Madara was physically strong. Perhaps indescribably so, but the Sun Deity was filled with a righteous fury! How dare he rip out Sasuke's heart like that?! As if Sasuke were nothing more than some toy to be torn apart at Madara's whim!

Madara punched, kicked, and bit Naruto. He tries everything that he could to get the other immortal off of him, but it was no use! Naruto held onto him despite all the crushed bones, bruises, and pain. He didn't let go until the King of the Titans had completely melted.

"I need someone to capture his essence!" Naruto calls out once Madara had been reduced to a puddle of a rather ghoulish looking liquid.

Hermes flies over with Pandora's box. "This should do it. We definitely can't let the humans have it again after last time, anyway!" He tosses it to Naruto.

"ITACHI, I NEED YOUR HELP TO GET HIS SOUL!" The blonde roars.

Itachi was on it. The Angel of Death swiftly gathers Madara's soul. He shoves it in the box and locks it. Madara would not be able to reform unless that box was opened.

"Itachi, grab your wings and come here. I will restore them for you." Minato offers.

The younger God nods. He picks up his poor wings and trudges over to the Sun Deity. Minato dutifully places them on his back and begins to use his healing power to reattach them.

"Naruto! Can you heal my grandson?" Demeter pleads with him as she races over and picks up Sasuke's heart.

"Yeah! Where is Sasuke?!" He demands, looking around suddenly feeling rather worried for the handsome God.

Though his mind couldn't remember their time together, his heart did. "He's in the rosebushes. I'll part them for you." And with that being said, Demeter proceeds to do exactly that.

The blonde races to Sasuke. He leans over the slumped over God and places Sasuke's heart in the hole that was now part of his chest. Quickly he presses his hands over the opening and they glow. Slowly but surely, the wound closes and his eyes open.

Naruto forgot how to breathe when he saw those beautiful ruby red eyes. They were other worldly really. How could he forget this enchanting creature who was looking around in such confusion? He wanted to remember, but he couldn't.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looks at him uncertainly.

"It's alright. We won. Without Madara directing them…well the other Titans are surprisingly simple." Naruto murmurs.

Sasuke blinks at this assessment and looks around. Yes, the other Gods had chased them over the edge of the mountain and the titans had fallen into the pit below. Zeus had temporarily opened it once more. The pit was enchanted. They wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

"That's good. Do you remember me?" Sasuke dares himself to look at the other God.

Naruto shakes his head sadly. "I don't. I'm sorry. I want to, it's just…" He didn't need to finish though.

Sasuke understood what he was trying to say perfectly. "You can't because of what your brother did. It's alright." He smiles at his lover reassuringly. "We'll just have to make new memories is all."

"Yeah. New memories." Naruto kisses the other immortal.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. How he had missed this. Naruto might not remember him, but he certainly kissed like he did.

_He tastes better than Ambrosia,_ Naruto thought. He wonders how he could ever forget someone who tasted this way. Someone's whose lips were so soft or whose tongue was so talented.

"YOU SIDED WITH THE TITANS OVER OUR FAMILY! YOU CAN BE IMPRISONED RIGHT ALONGSIDE THEM!" Aphrodite suddenly shrieks and shoves Ares right into the pit with the Titans and then looks at the kissing pair of Gods.

She smiles. True love was such a rare and special thing. She notices that their lips were now glowing with a golden energy, but neither God seemed to notice this. They were distracted by each other.

Mei had long ago made a _Get Out of Jail Free Card,_ as human called it, for most hexes and curses. True love's kiss was a most powerful magic. It could overcome almost any other really. It was one of her better ideas, if she did say so herself. (She was the Goddess of Love and Beauty and she could be vain if she wanted to!)

"Sasuke! I remember!" Naruto beams joyfully, after breaking the kiss.

"You do?" Sasuke blinks in surprise.

Aphrodite smirks at their confusion. "True love's kiss. It's my little escape hatch for unpleasant magical situations." Mei winks at them.

Sasuke blinks. Well who was he to argue with that logic? He hugs Naruto tightly and the Sun Deity slumps into his arms.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" The Winter God stares at his lover in alarm.

Something was wrong. "I'm just really tired." Oh. That was it? "I think I'll go to sleep now." Naruto yawns and turns Sasuke's shoulder into his own personal pillow.

The Winter God scoops the blonde up Bridal Style. Then he took Naruto to one of the few still standing temples and had Apollo look him over. After all, amongst many other things, he was a God of Medicine.

Apollo looked absolutely stunned. "I can't believe he managed it. He actually channeled a ray of the sun into his body and melted Madara." Apparently, for good reason too! "He will be fine. He just…overdid it. I imagine he'll wake in a few days, perhaps a few weeks." Naruto had done what?!

Nevermind. That wasn't what was important now. What was important was that they had won and that Naruto was going to be okay.

Sasuke smiles at that thought as he lays next to Naruto in the bed and wraps his arms around him. He knew one thing. He was never letting go of him go. The God of Winter had found love and much like his father, he was going to keep it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata had found Gaara. She holds her red head tightly to her chest. Gaara's eyes slowly open.

"That is quite a lovely sight to wake up to." He murmurs.

"What is?" Hinata gazes upon him in confusion.

Maybe, he had a would explain his odd greeting. "Waking up with your breasts pressed against my face like that." Alright. There was no concussion involved! "Of course, I would have preferred them to be bare, but one can't have everything." Her lover was such a deviant!

Not that she would have him any other way, Hinata thinks to herself as she kisses his forehead. If Gaara was feeling well enough to make such comments, he would be fine. She had been so worried when she saw him slammed into the side of the mountain.

"I love you." She smiles.

He smiles back. "And I love you, more than you will ever know, my precious pearl." And at that moment, the daughter of Poseidon knew that all would be well.

"Itachi!" Kisame races over to his lover.

The Angel of Death smiles at his lover. "It's alright, Kisame. Apollo reattached my wings." Thank goodness for that. "I must admit that they do hurt quite badly, but they're still usable." He gingerly flutters one in relief.

It would have been most unfortunate to be an Angel of Death without any wings! "Oh well that's good. I was so worried about you." Though none of that mattered now that his beloved was pulling Itachi into his loving embrace.

"And I was worried about you as well." Itachi confesses and rests his head on the blue man's shoulder.

The younger Deities weren't the only ones looking for their loved ones though. "Where is my wife?" Zeus was anxiously seeking his Queen, it seemed.

"HELP! HELP! The Queen has fallen!" Haku screams.

He had taken cover in one of the few temples that hadn't been trample. The Nymph had been terrified to discover Hera laying motionless on the floor. She had been stabbed in the heart.

"TSUNADE!" Jiraiya gasps in terror. "I NEED SOMEONE TO HEAL MY WIFE!" And with that order being issued, he quickly runs inside the temple to assist his wife.

Fortunately for Tsunade and Jirayia, Apollo and Naruto were not the only Gods with the gift of healing on Olympus. Sakura hears the terrified call of the King and is quickly at his side. She leans over Tsunade and begins healing her.

Soon the Queen's eyes open. She looks around in confusion and soon horror. She had to warn everyone!

"My love! Madara is here!" There was no time to waste! "He's going to attack! He stabbed me!"

Jiraiya shakes his head and smiles at her. "All is well, Dear Wife. We have won the battle." Wait. What? "He has been banished along with the rest of the Titans and Ares."

She couldn't believe that she had missed the battle."Good." Still, she wasn't about to argue with their victory. "How did you capture him?"

"I didn't actually. Naruto melted him and we put him in Pandora's box." Zeus nods as if such an outcome was perfectly logical. "Which reminds me, you may have the honors of throwing him back in the pit and I shall seal it." Jiraiya promises and Tsunade smirks.

That sounded like a wonderful idea to her! "You are too kind to me some days, my love." She kisses his cheek and walks out of the temple to do precisely that!

Jiraiya follows his wife. He sees her fling Pandora's box into the pit with quite the flourish. Say what you want about his wife, but she had always had the flair for the dramatic.

He seals the pit. "It is done!" Jiraiya proclaims with a smile as the Olympians all cheer. "They will trouble us no more!" They had defeated the Titans and Olympus was safe once again!


	16. Winter's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the Battle for Olympus, Naruto is still enjoying Winter's Embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the grande finale of Winter's Embrace.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Set ten years after the final battle, except for flashbacks. For clarification, Kaze is seven. Adoption and surrogacy are wonderful options for many people, but I think we all know that Naruto always does things the hard way, lol. Plus they're Greek Gods so we can bend the rules of biology a little bit. Anyway, with that in mind...happy reading.

"Naruto, have you seen Kaze?" Sasuke looks at his husband in growing alarm, ten years after the final battle with Madara.

"I thought he was with you." Naruto blinks and Sasuke shakes his head, causing both Gods to panic slightly.

Kaze was Sasuke and Naruto's son. No, he was not adopted. He had not grown from a womb either. Seven years ago, the Sun Deity decided that he very much wanted a child with his lover. They had been together for three years at that point and their commitment to each other had never waned. There was only one problem. They were both men.

Naruto being Naruto was not one to let things like the laws of nature get in the way of whatever he desired. Sasuke had thought his lover was crazy at the time and had been more than willing to adopt or perhaps use a surrogate. But no, Naruto wanted a child with both of their blood running through their veins. So he had gone to speak with Aphrodite. Naruto remembered that day well.

_"What troubles you, Naruto? You look rather sad on this day and that is unlike you." Mei watched him with concern._

_"It's Sasuke." The blonde sighed._

_Upon hearing that, the Goddess of Love looked rather confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand. You two have always been one of my favorite couples." What about the Winter God could have caused Naruto to react in such a melancholy manner? "Have you two had a quarrel?"  
_

_Mei frowned at this. Naruto and Sasuke were truly a delight to watch. It was rare to see a couple so very much in love and dedicated to each other, especially when it came to immortals. Kisame and Itachi were another example of a successful Deity Power Couple._

_"No. We didn't have a quarrel. It's the opposite actually." Naruto shook his head." We want to have a child, but…" He trailed off because the implication was rather obvious.  
_

_"You are both men and neither of you has a womb to carry the babe. Yes, I understand the problem." Mei nodded sympathetically. "I can solve this easily enough. I will need some of your blood and his."  
_

_Naruto tilted his head. He didn't understand how a sample of his blood and Sasuke's was going to lead to a baby, hut he nodded and headed off to get the blood._

_He smiles when he walked into their temple and saw Sasuke still asleep. He brushed the bangs away from his eyes tenderly and kissed his forehead. Even after all these years, Sasuke was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. That was just one of the many reasons why it would be such a shame if Sasuke was never allowed to father a child. The child would be magnificent, Naruto was sure._

_"Sorry about this, my love." Naruto pricked Sasuke's finger with a needle and collected the few drops of blood in a small vial._

_The results were rather predictable. "Owe!" Sasuke hissed and his eyes fluttered open, he looked around in confusion._

_At that moment, the Sun Deity decided to put his acting skills to good use. "You alright?" Naruto feigned innocence.  
_

_"Yeah. I think something bit me. Probably a fucking mosquito or something." Sasuke grumbled and Naruto kissed him._

_Sasuke kissed back and smiled. Well as long as he had Naruto, who cared about the damn mosquitoes? He loved the blonde with all his heart._

_Naruto still had to go though. "I'll be back later. I gotta help dad with the chariot." It wasn't technically a lie. "You can go back to sleep. I'll probably be here when you wake up." Eventually, the blonde would have to help his father with the chariot.  
_

_Just not right now. "Alright." Sasuke didn't protest though.  
_

_The Winter Deity went back to sleep and Naruto quickly returned to the Goddess of love with the sample of Sasuke's blood and pricked his own finger. He let it flow into the vial, and mix with Sasuke's._

_"Well done." She took the vial. She poured the vial of blood into a small cloud she had made._

_"I don't understand." Magic could be a wonderful thing sometimes, but it could also be a confusing thing. "How is our blood going to make a baby?" Naruto really didn't understand how this was going to make a baby.  
_

_Mei just smiled reassuringly. It was as though she had expected that reaction. "It has your DNA in it. That's all that is necessary. From there, I can handle it. I am the Goddess of Beauty, after all." And to be fair, she probably had. "That involves the element of creation." She shot him a knowing smile and spun the cloud in her arms._

_Naruto watched in awe as the cloud slowly begin to take form and turn a light shade of pink. Mei spun it faster and faster, until a newborn baby was in her arms. The blonde gasps when he sees a soul entering the body. A beautiful silvery blue color._

_"It's a boy. I didn't choose the gender." She smiled sly as she handed him the newborn. "I left that to chance as you didn't ask for a boy or a girl specifically."  
_

_"He's perfect. I can't wait to show Sasuke!" Naruto rocked his son in his arms, marveling at him._

_Naruto thanked Aphrodite and raced back to their temple. Sasuke was up and looked at Naruto curiously. Why was the blonde carrying a blanket in his arms?_

_"Sasuke, you remember how I told you that I wanted to have a baby with you?" Naruto beamed at him though. "But we couldn't because we were both men?"  
_

_He wasn't sure where this was going."Yeah…" Gods and Goddesses only knew what Naruto had done this time, Sasuke thought to himself.  
_

_"I found a way around it. Mei took a sample of our DNA and made us a son out of a cloud!" She what?! "A soul entered him and everything! He's a real boy!"  
_

_Sasuke blinked. Naruto had actually done it? Was this some kind of a joke? No, it couldn't be. The blonde wasn't that cruel. He walked over to see if the blue eyed God was actually holding an infant in his arms and gasped when he saw that Naruto was._

_"Isn't he beautiful?" Naruto smiled._

_"He's perfect in every way." Sasuke agreed with Naruto and looked down at their son._

_He had Naruto's sapphire blue eyes. His hair was the color of raven feather's, like Sasuke's. He also had Sasuke's ivory cream colored skin. His chin and ears were definitely Naruto's though and Sasuke noted the boy had his nose and cheekbones._

"Don't worry Dad and Papa. I'm right here!" Kaze laughs. "I just discovered a new power!"

Kaze called Naruto dad and Sasuke Papa. It was less confusing that way. Why Naruto was Dad and Sasuke was Papa, no one really knew. Sasuke didn't think even Kaze knew how he had made this distinction.

"Our son has the gift of invisibility." Sasuke sighs heavily. "Why do I get the impression this is going to be abused?"

"Don't worry, Sasuke." Naruto laughs as he kisses Sasuke's cheek. He's a good kid."

That was true, but that didn't make Kaze any less mischievous. "I know." Sasuke smiles though and allows Kaze to crawl onto his back for a piggyback ride.

Naruto personally thought watching Sasuke with Kaze was the most adorable thing ever. They had named their son Kaze because the name meant Wind. Their son was a Wind God. (Naruto supposed this was the genetic compromise between his Sun powers and Sasuke's wintery powers since both were somewhat affiliated with the sky.)

"Wee! Faster, papa! Faster!" He laughs and Sasuke indulges his son.

An amused chuckle is heard. "That boy has the both of you wrapped around his finger." It didn't take long to figure out who it was though.

Itachi walks inside the temple with Kisame. "Yeah." Sasuke admits, not seeing the point in denying it.

"Uncle Itachi! Uncle Kisame!" Kaze cries out happily.

Kisame even laughs rather heartily. "Eh, who can blame them? He really is such a cute little brat. Makes me want to have one of our own." Kisame smiles slyly at his lover. "I wonder if they would have wings like you, Itachi?"

"…" Itachi is speechless.

"I'll take that as a you have to think about it a bit." Kisame chuckles and Itachi nods dumbly.

"So whatever became of Menma?" Itachi looks at Naruto and the blonde snickers.

To be fair, Naruto had good reason to snicker in this case. "We sent him to Naruto's mother. She unfroze him and forced him to make a vow by the River Styx." Sasuke begins.

He smirks. Oh that had been a glorious day. To know that if Menma tried to hurt them again, he would lose his voice for nine years and his seat on the council for awhile after that.

"What vow did he make?" Itachi glances at them curiously.

"He vowed never to try to harm me, Naruto, or anyone we care about again and that included asking others to do it for him." Sasuke says smugly.

Itachi had to admit, he was impressed. It seemed like they had closed off all the possible loopholes in that vow. His little brother never ceased to amaze him these days.

"It seems you truly outwitted the God of Chaos. There are not many who can say that." The God of Death chuckles.

"What can I say?" Sasuke smiles. "With Naruto, anything is possible…even two men having a baby."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Hades and Persephone were getting ready to visit Mount Olympus. The Goddess of Spring wanted to see her first grandchild. And if that meant dragging Fugaku to the Mountain, well that was exactly what she was going to do.

"I don't see why you are so insistent on this." Fugaku was less than thrilled about going to Mount Olympus. "Sasuke and Naruto have brought Kaze here before."

Persephone merely rolls her eyes at her lover's stubbornness. "It is unnatural to make him leave his home so often and if you wish to sleep in the same bed, you will do as I say." She didn't mind taking drastic measures for the sake of her grandchild!

Hades shivers. The thought of not sharing his bed with his beautiful wife was always a terrifying one. He sighs and relents. Mikoto always knew how to get compliance out of him.

"Very well. We shall go and see them." And with that being said, he teleports them both to Olympus.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Kaze…we're here." Mikoto announces cheerfully and Kaze races over to one of his grandmothers.

"Grandma! Grandma!" The boy was eager to show off his new talent! "Look what I can do now!" So he immediately goes invisible.

Fugaku chuckles. He was such a gifted child. Well this was to be expected. Kaze was of his bloodline after all. (Yes, Hades was just as vain as the next God.)

"That's amazing." Persephone beams at her grandson.

He was such a happy child. He must take after Naruto in that respect. Sasuke had become more serious as he grew older. Well that was until he found Naruto.

The blonde was good for him, she thought. He helped him to have fun. Being dedicated to your job was one thing, doing nothing else was another.

"That will prove to be a most useful talent." Fugaku agrees.

Kaze looks up hopefully at Mikoto. "Grandma, can you make the rainbows again?" And well, how could she resist that adorable little face?

"Of course dear." Mikoto smiles and blows a kiss.

The action forms a rainbow with steps on one side. "He does love his rainbow slide." Sasuke chuckles and leans into Naruto's hold, once he felt the blue eyed God wrap his arms around him.

Naruto couldn't blame his son. What kid wouldn't love a rainbow slide? There were certain advantages to being an immortal child.

"My Pearl, that is not fair!" Gaara's voice and a giggle could be heard from nearby.

"I know." Hinata says and watches her lover from her seat on one of the larger than life golden statues on Olympus.

Gaara was stuck down below. His sand had been soaked in water and it was essentially a quick sand of sorts. Sasuke watches in amusement and wonders what Hinata wanted this time.

The daughter of Poseidon might look innocent, but in reality she was anything but. Gaara had learned this the hard way. She was not above playing dirty to get what she wanted. (It was always the quiet ones.)

"Alright! Alright! We'll go to the Masquerade Ball in Paris next month." Gaara sighs. "Now will you please release me?"

"Of course, my love. All you had to do was ask nicely." Hinata smiles in a deceptively sweet way as she banishes the water.

Gaara sighs in relief. "Thank you." He mutters and Hinata hops down, claiming a kiss.

"He is so whipped." Naruto laughs.

Itachi gives the blonde a look. It wasn't as if the Sun Deity was any better. Sasuke and Kaze had him wrapped around their fingers and everyone knew it.

"Awe. He's so precious." Demeter smiles as she watching Kaze slide down the rainbow.

Persephone blinks in surprise. "Mother, when did you get here?" Mikoto asks.

"Oh about two minutes ago." The Harvest Goddess smiles cheerfully at the sight of her great grandson, enjoying himself.

Things only got crazier from there. "Let's get this party started!" Kiba grins and suddenly the water fountains water overflowing with wine.

"He is such a party animal." Sasuke scoffs fondly.

"Amateurs." Minato joins the others along with Kushina, snapping his fingers, causing music to begin to play by itself.

Haku smiles and wraps his arms around Zabuza. The two had moved to Olympus shortly after the final battle with Madara. The Nymph was perhaps the only being on the planet who could get Zabuza to dance. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how he managed it.

"Dance with me?" Naruto whispers hotly into Sasuke's ear.

"You just want an excuse to grope me." The Winter God snorts with amusement.

Well Naruto couldn't really deny that. But in his defense, had Sasuke looked in a mirror lately? Still, if Zabuza was dancing, then the Winter God could put aside his pride for the evening and indulge him.

"Hell yes, I do." He nibbles on Sasuke's ear.

"Naruto, Kaze is only a few feet away." The son of Hades rolls his eyes. "Keep it in your Toga for now!"

He enjoyed the fact that the blonde still desired him so strongly, but Sasuke didn't want to give their son an eyeful. "Sasuke, you realize that Kaze lives on Olympus, right?" Narut sways his lover in his arms.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. It was clear that he was thinking, _"Yeah, so what's your point?"_ Still, he was too polite to voice this out loud.

"Nudity and sexuality are kinda all over the place." The blue eyed God shrugs.

That was good point. "KISAME, CAN YOU NOT RAVISH MY BROTHER IN MY PRESENCE AND IN FRONT OF MY SON?!" For example, Kisame was currently trying to frisk Itachi!

"Pft. Brat, you don't need to act like you are some blushing virgin." Kisame smirks, clearly delighting in Sasuke's outrage."Come on, Itachi. Let's go back to my temple." Itachi nods and with that, the two of them proceed to fly off together.

Sasuke shudders. He definitely did not need to see that much of Kisame or his brother. Really, the Winter God was happy his brother was in love and he liked Kisame fine, but that didn't mean that he wanted to see them in compromising positions!

"You know we could leave Kaze with our parents and go the Underworld if you want for some privacy." Naruto suggests and Sasuke nods.

Sasuke walks over to Mikoto. Naruto watches as his husband speaks with his mother. After a moment she nods her head and waves to Naruto, heading over to Kaze. Sasuke makes his way back to him.

"She says they don't mind watching him for a few days." Sasuke smiles.

"Great!" Naruto smirks and with that, the blond teleports with Sasuke to their bedchambers in the Underworld.

* * *

 

Sasuke kept his room after they moved to Olympus for…emergencies. The other Deity didn't even notice didn't notice the cuffs that Naruto had formed out of clouds behind his back until it was too late. Naruto pins him to the bed and cuffs his gorgeous lover.

"Naruto!" He growls warningly.

Naruto feigns innocence at his lover's shock. "What? Kisame and Itachi shouldn't be the only ones who get to have fun tonight." Gods and Goddesses, he was adorable when he pretended to be so proper. "Besides, you look so hot when you are restrained like that and I'll make it worth it." He promises and sucks on Sasuke's neck to prove his point.

"Nhh! Y-You know what that does to me." Yep. He knew **exactly** what it did to the gorgeous God underneath him!" That's not fighting f-fair." The God of Winter groans and shuts his eyes in pleasure.

Naruto smirks. If there was one thing he knew about his lover, it was how sensitive his neck was. A few kisses, a little sucking, and throw in a couple love bites…and all his resistance would melt away. It was just like magic.

"I know. That's why I do it." Naruto laughs as he grabs a dagger.

The blonde slowly uses it to slice off Sasuke's shirt. He was careful not to cut the other man's beautiful ivory cream colored skin. He knew such marks would heal, but it seemed like almost a crime to mare such pretty skin. Naruto smirks when he realizes what Sasuke would have to say if the sapphire eyed God called his skin pretty.

The Sun Deity quickly yanks off Sasuke's pants and boxers. For a minute, he just admired the handsome form of his lover. Then he quickly starts stripping.

"You know I wanted you the first moment I saw you." Naruto whispers hotly in his ear as he glides his hands over the muscular planes of the other God's chest.

Sasuke sighs in pleasure. "Mmm I know. You weren't very subtle in your…admiration." How could he not respond to his lover's adoring touches?

It still amazed Sasuke. Naruto could soothe him, excite him, or drive him to near madness with just the touch of his hand. No matter how many times they made love, it was always a glorious madness.

"I guess not." Naruto agrees with a chuckle and nibbles on Sasuke's neck.

"I want to be able to touch you." Sasuke whines and arches against him.

Naruto couldn't help, but smirk at that admission. "Just relax and let me take care of you. I'm sure that I can make those images of Kisame and Itachi disappear from your mind." Naruto promises with a smile and Sasuke gives him a dirty look for reminding him of that.

**Warning Lemon**

Sasuke was about to let Naruto have it for bringing back those disturbing images, when Naruto took one of his nipples into his mouth and teased with his talented tongue and teeth. Fuck! He groans and his eyes bleed ruby red with desire.

Naruto smirks and one of his hands cups Sasuke's ass, squeezing hard. The other snakes down over his lover's chest and finds his erection. The blonde begins stroking him at a slow teasing peace.

"You're an evil tease!" Sasuke pants.

The blonde ignores this in favor of covering his lover's stomach with hot kisses and teasing nips. He slowly makes his way further south and then takes Sasuke into his mouth. ALL of Sasuke.

"N-NARUTO!" He hisses in pleasure and the blonde holds his hips down, to keep the God of Winter from fucking his throat raw.

Naruto smiles at the erotic sounds his lover was making. He enjoyed listening to every moan, every pant, every plea, and every curse. Sasuke had quite the impressive vocabulary and could speak thousands of languages. Sometimes during sex, this talent was displayed. Occasionally, the blonde had no idea what his lover was actually saying, but he loved the way he said it.

Sasuke groans and bucks into Naruto's mouth. Growling in frustration when he felt the blue eyed God's hands keeping him from moving as fast as he wanted. Shit! His mouth was so hot and his tongue was so wickedly talented. He felt like he was going to cum right then and there.

"I'm going to take off the cuffs. I want you to bend over the bed." Naruto releases Sasuke from the cuffs.

Sasuke considers protesting, but he was so close! He decides to indulge Naruto by following his request in the interest of achieving a faster release. So he bends over the bed.

"Beautiful." Naruto murmurs approvingly, placing a kiss to the back of Sasuke's neck, and smiling when the other man shivers in anticipation.

He gets out the glass of ambrosia and coats his fingers in the sweet nectar, sliding them into his husband. Naruto smiles as he remembers the first time that the God of Winter came up with this idea. It was something only they shared. Which just made it even more erotic than it already was.

"Naruto, I want you now." Sasuke groans and wiggles back against his lover's talented fingers.

"You sure?" Naruto asks and stretches Sasuke faster.

What a dumb question! "YES! I'M SURE!" Obviously, he was sure!

"You're when you get all pissed off like that. You must be really close." Naruto murmurs and slowly sheathes himself inside his husband's hot, tight heat.

"Nhh! F-Fuck!" Sasuke moans and sighs in relief when Naruto begins moving inside him and pumping his arousal in his hand.

Naruto moans and slams inside Sasuke with a reckless abandonment. He made sure to hit that spot that he knew would drive his beautiful lover wild. The blonde delighted in the moans that Sasuke would make, the way he'd writhe against him, and how tight he felt around his cock.

He could feel Sasuke's arousal throbbing violently in his hand. So the blonde strokes him faster as he slams into the other deity again and again. The bed began to shake with the force of their lovemaking.

Both were too lost in passion to notice when it broke because it was at that moment they both called out each other's names and came hard. Naruto pulls Sasuke over for a heated kiss and slides out of his lover. The blue eyed God moans when he felt Sasuke return it.

**End Lemon**

The two Gods spent the next several days in each other's arms. They claimed each other in every way that they could think of and on every hard surface in Sasuke's bedchambers, this even included the floor. Sometimes the bed was just too far away to make it.

"That was i-incredible." Naruto pants out, after their latest lovemaking session.

This time Sasuke had topped. Most of the time the Winter God seemed content to let the blonde take the reigns, but whenever he was in the mood to switch things up, well he became a conqueror really quickly. Naruto's style was all about wild, out of control passion. Sasuke was a slow and sensual lover fro the most part, but he also had a mouth on him that could make a sailor blush.

"Y-Yeah. It was." Sasuke agrees and wraps his arms around Naruto in a loving embrace.

Naruto smiles. He could hear Sasuke's heart race underneath his head. The Sun Deity had laid his head on the other man's chest as they basked in the afterglow of their coupling.

"I love you." Sasuke murmurs.

Naruto smiles at him. "I love you too. Do you think your mother has completely spoiled Kaze while we were going?" That was another dumb question.

The Sun Deity asked a lot of those, but Sasuke didn't mind. "Is water wet?" Not really because he loved Naruto.

Though they both knew the truth. Mikoto had definitely spoiled Kaze in their absence. (Not that they were any better.)

Naruto laughs and snuggles further into his lover's arms. Sasuke might be the God of Winter, but he was surprisingly warm. And perhaps most shockingly of all, a cuddler.

"Who knew that winter's embrace could be so comfortable?" The blonde laughs.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that."You did. That must be why you chased me around like a lost puppy." Though it didn't take long for a smirk to form on his lips.

"I did not chase you around like a lost puppy." The blue eyed God protests.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow like, _"Really?" Are you actually going to try to pretend that you didn't? We both know that is bullshit._

"I wasn't a lost puppy because I knew exactly who owned my heart from the first day I met you and your embrace was what I wanted." Naruto quickly clarifies.

Sasuke smiles. He leans over and captures the blonde's lips in a loving kiss. Naruto happily returns it and the two soon fall asleep in each other's arms. Drifting off into the Land of Dreams with their most precious person, knowing that the other one would always be there when they woke up. They would be together forever and always. After all, Winter's embrace would always come back as surely as the Sun would rise.


End file.
